Pequeños momentos
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: La felicidad se compone de esos pequeños momentos que te hacen sonreír, conjunto de One-shots cortos... ¡SORATO y más!
1. Al final del día

Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió hace unos cuantos días. Se compone de one-shots cortos o viñetas, drabble largos como queráis llamarlo (soy incapaz de escribir algo más corto, lo siento). Son momentos, simplemente situaciones o anécdotas que se me ocurren y no sé donde ponerlas en un fanfic, así que he decidido darles un fic propio jeje. Como buena soratista, la gran mayoría estarán relacionados con el sorato, pero voy a intentar hacer de más personajes, parejas, digimons, un poco de todo. Intentaré controlar mi vena soratista, pero no prometo nada jeje.

Nada más, espero que lo disfrutéis.

**No tengo coche, ni casa, no tengo nada, ¿en serio alguien se va a creer que digimon me pertenece?, por si acaso diré que….**

**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS**

**~Al final del día~**

Había sido un día agotador para la pelirroja, lo normal en una estudiante de secundaria que entre exámenes, trabajos y actividades extraescolares apenas tenía tiempo para ella. Además, ese día el entrenamiento de tenis se había alargado más de lo previsto, y esa era la razón por la que Sora volvía a su hogar, a esas horas y con el uniforme de tenis puesto, ya que no había tenido ni tiempo ni ganas para cambiarse en el instituto.

Pensaba en llegar a casa cuanto antes, darse un relajante baño mientras su madre terminaba de preparar la cena, disfrutar de ella tratando de no dar pie a demasiadas conversaciones transcendentales, ponerse su calentito pijama, dormitar en el sofá haciendo como si ve algún programa de TV y finalmente dormir esperando que el dichoso despertador le levantase a las siete horas de la mañana siguiente, y de nuevo empezar otra vez con su rutina. Nunca se imaginó la sorpresa que le esperaba a la puerta de su casa.

Ya iba a empezar a subir por la escaleras exteriores cuando notó que algo la sujetaba de la cintura, no le dio tiempo ni a gritar porque una mano se lo impidió tapándole la boca. Fue un momento angustioso, jamás se esperaría que le asaltasen de esa forma, mucho menos en la puerta de casa, pero no se dejó llevar por la desesperación, sintió como la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo transformándose en un soberano codazo que impactó contra su atacante. Todo ocurrió en escasos segundos, el chico se apartó de ella y Sora escuchó una entrecortada respiración, pero no se iba a detener ahí, no, Sora no era de las que huían y ese repugnante ser pagaría su atrevida acción. Tomó la raqueta en la mano y desbordando furia se volteó dispuesta a incrustársela en la cabeza.

-Si me matas, matarás a tu encantador novio.- logró decir el chico, todavía retorciéndose en el suelo sujetándose con fuerza la tripa.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos al máximo al reconocer esa cabellera rubia y al segundo dejó caer su raqueta contra el suelo. Estaba sofocada, no creyéndose lo que pasaba y su primera reacción fue darle una suave patada a su todavía agonizante novio.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?, ¿tú sabes el susto que me has dado?, casi me matas de un infarto.- gritó con histerismo Takenouchi, tratando de recuperar la respiración e intentando controlar la parte de su ser que aún quería estamparle la raqueta en la cabeza, que por cierto era la mayor parte.

Con síntomas de dolor, Yamato logró levantarse del suelo y hasta consiguió dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

-No era mi intención asustarte.

-¿Qué no?, ¿y por eso me esperas agazapado entre las sombras como un pervertido y me tapas la boca con la mano incrustándome en una pared?, ¡que clase de saludo es ese!

Sora aún continuaba demasiado alterada.

-Bueno, igual sí era mi intención darte un susto.- lo pensó mejor Ishida. Realmente los argumentos de su novia eran irrefutables.- pero bueno, así estoy tranquilo ya que ha quedado claro que sabes defenderte. Me compadezco del pobre que intente atacarte alguna vez, y de su hígado que quedará incrustado en su columna vertebral para siempre.- dijo esto último haciendo una mueca de dolor y llevándose las manos a donde Sora le dio ese gran golpe.

La chica se encontraba bastante nerviosa, pegando con el pie en el suelo de forma repetitiva y mirando a su novio, como preguntándose, "¿Por qué demonios salía con él?" La respuesta era sencilla, le amaba, a pesar de divertirse acosándola, era simplemente encantador y evidentemente que a nadie le gusta ver a la persona amada sufrir, por eso, viendo las muecas de dolor de Ishida, el enfado de Sora se fue diluyendo dando lugar a su característica preocupación.

-¿Te he hecho mucho daño?.- preguntó acercándose a él, más concretamente a su golpe.

Levantó un poco su jersey, vislumbrando ese abdomen tan clarito y tan… abdominal, valga la redundancia. Yamato no mentía, tenía la marca de un golpe bastante fuerte, muy seguramente acabase en moretón.

-Lo siento.- susurró como una niña pequeña.

Sin pensarlo, deslizó su mano por la piel de su novio, posicionándola muy suavemente encima del golpe. Al sentir ese contacto Yamato sonrió, dejando salir un pequeña risa, esa simple caricia le había hecho unas cosquillas de lo más placenteras.

-¿Que ocurre?.- apresuró a retirarla Sora avergonzada.- ¿está fría?

El rubio negó con la cabeza velozmente.

-No, tus manos siempre están muy cálidas.- dijo, tomándolas entre las suyas.- es que me has hecho cosquillas.

-Bueno, mejor una cosquilla que un golpe, ¿no?.- trató de zanjar el tema la muchacha.

Pero lo que no sabía era que Yamato ni se acordaba del golpe, su mente ya estaba perdida en su amada novia, y sus ojos no perdían detalle de ningún gesto que hiciese su bello rostro.

-¿Qué tal tu día?.- preguntó mirándola embelesado.

Takenouchi apartó la vista un segundo, sino al cabo de milésimas se pondría totalmente roja ya que eso era lo que pasaba cuando Yamato la miraba de esa forma tan amorosa.

-Bien.- contestó la muchacha.- bueno, cansada, realmente ha sido un rollo.

-Te he echado de menos.- musitó el rubio, chocando su frente contra la de ella.

Cualquiera que lo viese diría que Yamato acababa de volver de la guerra y hacía meses que no veía a su novia, pero no, ni mucho menos. Ese mismo día habían coincidido obviamente en el instituto, pero solo ahí, en clase, ya que por los compromisos de ambos, ni habían podido comer juntos, ni volver a casa juntos, ni pasar la tarde juntos, ni siquiera habían podido despedirse. Parecía exagerado, pero para dos adolescentes que recién empezaban su relación, es decir, que se encontraban en su etapa tierna-empalagosa, más empalagosa que tierna de "quiero estar todas las horas contigo", un segundo separados era una agónica eternidad.

Lentamente ocurrió lo que ambos deseaban y no habían podido hacer desde hace 9 horas, 32 minutos y 7 segundos, es decir, besarse acarameladamente.

-Sabes a ¿melocotón?.- susurró Ishida entre risas, resistiéndose a soltar los labios de la chica.

-Se supone que son frutas tropicales.- le contestó ella dulcemente.

-¿El melocotón es una fruta tropical?.- cuestionó él con diversión.

-Es que no es melocotón.- repitió ella, como si se tratase de algo completamente transcendental, dispuesta a desmentirlo buscando su bálsamo labial.

-Bueno, déjame comprobarlo otra vez.- se lo impidió Yamato juntando nuevamente sus labios.

El nuevo beso, dejó a la tenista sin respiración y por supuesto sin ningunas ganas de seguir buscando ese dichoso bálsamo labial, prefería la idea de Yamato, que lo comprobase tantas veces como le hiciese falta.

Al separase de ella, llevó la vista al cielo nocturno pensativo, mientras con la boca hacía extraños gestos, como si fuese un catador de los más exquisitos vinos.

-Igual tendría que comprobarlo más.- se atrevió a decir, abrazado a su cintura y atrayéndola más hacia él.

-Ya no debe quedar nada de mi bálsamo en mis labios, creo que te lo has llevado todo.

El chico volvió a sonreír con fuerza, era incapaz de explicar lo mucho que disfrutaba de estos momentos tan cotidianos, pero a la vez tan inusuales y estimulantes que pasaba con su dulce novia. Él sería feliz, estando el resto de su vida así, abrazado a su chica a la puerta de su casa, bajo la luz de la luna y comprobando una y otra vez a que sabían sus labios.

La chica, a pesar de ser un poco más vergonzosa, disfrutaba tanto o más que él de estos instantes, quería abrazarse con fuerza a su cuello y besarse hasta que amaneciese, o hasta que su madre se asomase al balcón y le tirase una cacerola a la cabeza para que subiese ya, que era lo más probable que podía pasar si seguía así, además hubo algo que le alertó, cuando su vista se encontró con su bolsa de tenis tirada en el suelo, su raqueta, y en general el uniforme que llevaba. Estaba "magreándose", con la candidez correspondiente a su todavía inocente relación, con su novio el cual siempre olía mejor que las rosas, después de un duro entrenamiento. Debía estar apestando y lo peor de todo, Yamato se daría cuenta. No. Nunca dejaría que su amado novio la viese en estas condiciones.

-Aparta.- le dio un empujón de repente, ante la estupefacción de Ishida.

-¿Qué… Qué ocurre?, ¿he hecho algo malo?, ¿no te gusta como beso?.- cuestionó incrédulo, porque evidentemente que esa opción nunca era una posibilidad en su arrogante cabezota.

-No, claro que… es, yo… bueno.- Sora estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios y de pánico.- es que he acabado agotada de mi entrenamiento y no me he cambiado y debo estar asquerosa.- terminó de decir, tratando de olisquearse la axila, no creyéndose tampoco que estuviese haciendo esa acción en presencia de su maravilloso novio.

Por el contrario, Yamato estaba de lo más tranquilo y no pudo evitar dar una carcajada.

-¿Qué dices?, estás muy guapa y perfecta.- aseguró intentando acercarse a ella, pero Sora se lo impidió.

-No mientas, mira que pelos y… estoy sudada y… estoy horrible…

-Ey.- habló en tono tranquilizador.- recuerda que estás hablando con el chico que se pasó un montón de meses contigo sin ducharse y limpiándose el culo con hojas en el Digimundo.

-No me lo recuerdes.- hizo un aspaviento con la mano.- además ahora es diferente porque somos novios y...- se ruborizó ligeramente.- me gusta estar guapa para ti.

El rubio, con su encantadora sonrisa arrogante, la rodeó con fuerza de la cintura.

-Antes me he equivocado de verbo, no estás guapa, eres guapa, por eso es imposible que algún día no puedas estarlo.- acabó en un susurro que entró en la boca de Sora, porque sus labios, una vez más, se estaban juntando.

-Oye.- llamó divertido al finalizar el beso.- ¿te imaginas lo guapos que saldrán nuestros hijos?

Abrió tanto los ojos que parece que iban a echar a andar, quedó totalmente petrificada, sin duda alguna esto era lo último que esperaba que le comentase su querido novio.

-¿Nuestros que?.- logró articular, todavía en estado de shock.

El músico, viendo el rostro de la chica, entendió que había hablado de más.

-Ah, lo siento.- se excusó apartándose de ella.- no quería agobiarte.

"Eo, tenemos 14 años, ¿Qué chico de 14 años piensa en tener hijos con su primera novia?", eso pensaba la pelirroja, pero como era de esperar no salió de su mente, cuando su cara pasó su fase de parálisis por la impresión dibujó una nerviosa sonrisa.

-No, no, no me has agobiado.- se excusó, claramente agobiada.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó con cara de circunstancias, rascándose la nunca para pasar desapercibido.

-Eh… ah… en realidad sí.- no pudo más con esta farsa la tenista.

Yamato se mordió la lengua. Su relación iba viento en popa, despacio con calma, pero segura, lo último que quería era estropearla por decir en voz alta sus profundos deseos de tener una familia.

-Lo siento, no quería, me ha salido sin pensar porque bueno, a veces, pienso en el futuro, un futuro muy, muy, muy lejano, no te asustes, me imagino con hijos y contigo claro y me imagino que serán muy bonitos y… ¿no piensas en el futuro?

Lo estaba estropeando más ¿Qué se supone que tenía que contestar Sora a eso?, pensó en darle la razón, pero sería un engaño, realmente en lo último que pensaba Sora era en sus futuros hijos, por eso, decidió decirle la verdad.

-Es que yo, no pienso más allá del domingo. Luego al siguiente lunes, vuelvo a pensar hasta el próximo domingo y así, poco a poco.- trató de decir con el mayor tacto posible.

Ishida intentó esbozar una sonrisa, más nerviosa que real.

-Ya, y yo, si solo era una broma.- rió tratándose de excusar con una mentira.

Takenouchi ya empezaba a conocer a Yamato y sabía cuando mentía y cuando reía por no llorar, pero es que ese comentario le había pillado totalmente desprevenida y no había sabido manejarlo mejor. Pero luego al pensarlo, sonrió tiernamente, Yamato era un chico de lo más especial, ya que, ¿Qué adolescente pensaba antes en tener hijos que en practicar como se hacen?. Sin duda, su novio era maravillosamente único.

"Además, antes de tener hijos habrá que practicar primero como se hacen", pensaba Yamato no pudiendo controlar una pervertida sonrisa y el correspondiente enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. Sí, Yamato era encantador, pero hombre al fin y al cabo y aunque Sora probablemente nunca lo supiese, su mente era igual de calenturienta que la de cualquier otro adolescente de 14 años.

Con Sora sintiéndose halagada y convencida una vez más de que tenía un novio tan caballeroso que no se lo merecía, y Yamato tratando de que no le cazasen sus miradas disimuladas dirigidas al pecho de su novia, la que tardaba en aparecer, por fin hizo su aparición asomada a la terraza.

-¡Sora que haces que no subes!, ¡la cena está ya!.- exclamó la señora Takenouchi, para luego volverse hacia dentro.

Sora resopló.

-Con tal de no parecerme a ella como madre, soy feliz.- murmuró para sí misma.

-¿Qué dices?.- preguntó el muchacho.

-Umm… nada.- sonrió quitándole importancia, mientras recogía su bolsa y su raqueta.- me subo a casa.

Ishida sonrió complaciente.

-Que descanses.

-¿Me llamas luego?

-Después de cenar como todas las noches.- asintió él.

Y ella se sintió la más afortunada del mundo, no pudiendo resistirse a darle un casto, pero cariñoso, beso en los labios a su chico.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.- le respondió, para después sonreír.- definitivamente no es melocotón.

Takenouchi rió por esa afirmación, acarició la sedosa cabellera rubia de su novio y empezó a trotar escaleras arriba, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Ishida todavía seguía inmóvil en la acera.

-¿Qué haces ahí?, ¿no te vas a casa?.- preguntó, asomándose por la barandilla.

-Estoy esperando, como buen novio, a que entres en casa.- explicó, aunque también es verdad que no se quería perder los movimientos que hacía el trasero de su chica subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Para salvarme de algún posible asaltante?.- cuestionó de forma divertida.

-¡Será para salvarlo a él!.- exclamó el rubio, llevándose la mano a su todavía dolorido vientre.

La pelirroja, ya en la puerta de su casa sonrió, negando con la cabeza, hizo un saludo con la mano y entró. Al final, el día había mejorado considerablemente.

Solo una vez que la puerta se cerró, Yamato emprendió el camino hacia su casa, sonriente, a pesar de que el golpe que le había propinado su novia le doliese notablemente, no le importaba, por una sencilla razón y era que todavía tenía el sabor de sus labios impregnado en los suyos propios, y eso calmaba cualquier tipo de dolor que sintiese.

Era un chico feliz, no le pedía más a la vida, solo una cosa; que estos pequeños momentos se repitiesen lo más a menudo posible, porque la vida, la verdadera felicidad, se componía precisamente de eso, de esos pequeños detalles que te hacen esbozar, aunque solo sea por un segundo, una radiante sonrisa.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: fic simple, lo reconozco. Ha sido sweet, sin trama y sin nada, pero particularmente, con estas cosas son con las que más disfruto. Soy cursi y me gustan los finales felices, que se le va a hacer.

El próximo momento, creo, a no ser que al final cambie de opinión que puede pasar, el protagonista será uno de mis personajes favoritos y al que casi nunca le doy bola… ¡Koushiro!

Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado o por lo menos sacado una dulce, empalagosa, pero radiante sonrisa jeje. **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	2. Conversación de dos segundos y medio

**PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS**

**~ Conversación de dos segundos y medio ~**

_**Kou-zumi ha iniciado sesión.**_

Era un chico a un ordenador pegado, era la mejor forma de definir a Koushiro Izumi, o como se hacía llamar en un conocido programa de mensajería instantánea, Kou-zumi.

Siempre que estaba en el ordenador tenía algo de reticencia a iniciar sesión, la causa, sus inestimables amigos, como la mayoría eran un poco patos en esto de los ordenadores, en seguida le empezaban a emerger ventanitas de conversación para preguntarle mil y una dudas sobre dichos aparatos, pero para Koushiro, era un riesgo necesario, porque esa era la única forma de hablar con ella.

Echó un último sorbo al batido que tenía en su mano y lo dejó a un lado, luego, apoyando la cara en la mano se dedicó a esperar, ella estaba conectada, pero él no sería quien iniciase conversación, simplemente no se atrevía. Entonces su salvapantallas hizo su aparición, iba a mover el ratón para quitarlo, pero se detuvo en el último momento, porque aparecía ella. Fotos de clase de primaria de cuando iban juntos y no habían cruzado ninguna palabra, fotos de 5º, ahí ya se conocían, incluso eran amigos, estar perdidos en un mundo misterioso con bichos cabezones une mucho. Al ver las fotos de la fiesta de despedida que le hicieron en la playa, su rostro se tornó triste. Y luego llegaba la locura, con el pelo rosa, con ese americano insoportable y solo una de ellos dos solos, de la última primavera, cuando Diaboromon hizo de las suyas y ella voló desde América para ayudarles en la batalla, aunque lo único que hizo fue volverle loco. Nunca se había dado cuanta hasta ahora, pero le encantaba que esa chica le volviese loco.

-Ay, Mimi.- suspiró sin darse cuenta.

Un sonido le hizo despertar de su trance y caerse de la silla. Cuando logró recomponerse vio que alguien le hablaba a través del ordenador, pero bufó molesto, no era quien él quería.

De todas formas, por encima de todo, Izumi era educado, por eso decidió que despacharía a ese pesado lo más cortésmente posible.

_**Máximo goleador de Odaiba dice:**_

"_Menos mal que te he encontrado, ¡te necesito!"_

_**Kou-zumi dice:**_

"_Taichi, como sea otra vez para que te explique como se atan los cordones, no cuentes conmigo"_

_**Máximo goleador de Odaiba dice:**_

"_Ya he aprendido a atármelos, listo, es algo más grave, estaba en el pc haciendo… bueno, nada que sea de tu incumbencia, cuando me ha salido no sé que de un trojan, pensé que aparecería Brad Pitt, ya sabes, la película, pero es que desde entonces el ordenador está haciendo cosas raras y creo que me lo he cargado."_

Koushiro resopló con agotamiento, estaba hasta las narices de arreglar los destrozos informáticos de sus ineptos amigos.

_**Kou-zumi dice:**_

"_Un troyano es una clase de virus, se llaman así por… bueno, mejor déjalo, no creo que te interese la literatura de Homero. Pásale el virus scan"_

_**Máximo goleador de Odaiba dice:**_

"_Yo no sé hacer eso, ¿te importa pasarte por mi casa y arreglármelo?"_

-Me lo suponía.- se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho.

_**Kou-zumi dice:**_

"_Ya me pasaré mañana, ahora mejor apaga el ordenador"_

_**Máximo goleador de Odaiba dice:**_

"_Pero yo necesito el ordenador ahora, mira te envió el archivo de donde me apareció el trojan"_

_Descargar: tetonas_rubias_y_morenas_

Al verlo, Koushiro palideció, pero menos mal que no hizo falta que las inexpugnables barreras de firewall y antivirus que tenía su amado pc se pusiesen en acción, ya que sus rápidos reflejos le hicieron hacer otra cosa.

_**El contacto "Máximo goleador de Odaiba" ha sido bloqueado.**_

-Estuvo cerca.- se secó el sudor con la manga el apurado pelirrojo.- juro de verdad que esta vez no lo desbloqueo.

El tiempo trascurrió e Izumi tenía cada vez más tentación de abrir conversación con el contacto denominado **"Busca las cosas kawaii de la vida"**. Pero no lo hizo, en el último segundo, como siempre, se acobardaba. Le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaban en la misma clase de primaria, Mimi jugaba en otra división a la que él pensaba que nunca llegaría.

Ya estaba buscando alguna aplicación por su ordenador con la que entretenerse, es decir, comprobar el estado de su disco duro, cuando una nueva pantallita le llamó la atención, aunque para su desgracia, no era de ella.

_**No me hables Yamato dice:**_

"_Oh, mira quien tenemos aquí, si es el eminente técnico de sonido de los ridículo-Wolves, tú también vas a ir a ese estúpido concierto, ¿verdad?, hazme un favor y haz que desafinen como nunca."_

Sintió terror, más que eso pánico. No era normal esa hostilidad por parte de Sora, solo se mostraba tan enfadada con el mundo en una circunstancia, cuando discutía con su novio.

_**Kou-zumi dice:**_

"_Sora, ¿te ocurre algo?_

Antes de que la pelirroja lo hiciese otra persona inició conversación.

_**No os perdáis el concierto de los "Wolves" este sábado dice:**_

"_¿Está hablando contigo, verdad?, es una cabezona, se ha enfadado conmigo y no me hace caso, dile que me hable"._

El pelirrojo agitó la cabeza, "oh, no", lo que le faltaba, encontrarse en medio de una pelea de pareja. Iba a responder lo más rápido posible a Ishida, pero entonces Sora le contestó.

_**No me hables Yamato dice:**_

"_¿Qué, que me ocurre?, tiene gracia, que va a ser ¡Yamato que es idiota! Parece nuevo, no se entera de nada, esas víboras pidiéndole cenas y el otro aceptando "es una inocente cena con mi club de fans", me dice el muy idiota, con las cuatro, no creas que el club de fans de Yama llega a más. Ya sé yo como acaban esas cenas, ¿Por qué no puede decirles simplemente que no?, no quiero quedar como novia súper celosa pero bla, bla, bla…"_

Le hicieron los ojos chiribitas y por supuesto que no llegó a leer el rollazo de Takenouchi, era rápido al teclado, pero esa pareja ya le estaba empezando a agobiar.

_**No os perdáis el concierto de los "Wolves" este sábado dice:**_

"_Por favor, dile que no hay motivos para que se preocupe, que confíe un poco más en mí, ¡ya lo tengo!, dile que tú vendrás conmigo a la cena._

Sin molestarse en leer lo que ponía, ya transcribía el mensaje a Takenouchi.

_**No me hables Yamato dice:**_

"_No quiero que te lleves a tus amigos, quiero que no vayas tú, ¿tan difícil es de entender?"_

_**No os perdáis el concierto de los "Wolves" este sábado dice:**_

"_Te estás comportando como una niña celosa e histérica"_

_**No me hables Yamato dice:**_

"_Será cabrón"_

Y mientras trascribía el nuevo mensaje, Koushiro se preguntó que demonios estaba haciendo con su existencia siendo el intermediario de esos dos y se plantó.

_**Kou-zumi dice:**_

"_Dejadme en paz"_

Acto seguido, añadió a la conversación que tenía con Sora a Yamato y así, aunque ellos no lo quisiesen, tendrían que hablar directamente el uno con el otro.

_**No os perdáis el concierto de los "Wolves" este sábado dice:**_

"_Que borde el tío"_

_**No me hables Yamato dice:**_

"_Y que lo digas"_

La pantalla de diálogo continúo, cada vez más acalorada, pero al menos él ya no intervenía, se podían insultar sin intermediarios. Ya la tenía minimizada, pasando de ella, cuando al cabo de unos minutos, la curiosidad fue fuerte en él y echó un ojo para ver si ya habían cortado o por el contrario volvían a ser la pareja melosa que todo el mundo detestaba.

_**Te amo Yamato dice:**_

"_Es que eres tan mono, perdóname tú tonto"_

_**Te amo Sora dice:**_

"_No, perdóname tú a mí."_

Sintió que se le iba a hacer una caries, pero también quedó satisfecho. Había hecho una buena acción juntando a esos dos. Para darles intimidad, abandonó la conversación. Quería tener un poco de tranquilidad, que solo le hablase Mimi, claro, que eso era un bonito sueño, la realidad era bien distinta.

_**¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo se pone un ridículo nick? dice:**_

"_Koushiro-san, ¿Dónde te has metido está tarde?, que sepas que yo he hecho las labores de capitanía en el club de informática genial pero se te ha echado de menos."_

_**Kou-zumi dice:**_

"_Miyako, hola, realmente no me encontraba bien."_

_**¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo se pone un ridículo nick? dice:**_

"_¿Que te pasa?, ¿has contraído alguna enfermedad venérea?, no es que te vea cara de vicioso, pero como hoy hemos tenido una de esas charlas sexuales y tengo el panfleto aquí y ¡ohhhh!, Ken ha iniciado sesión, te dejo."_

-Espero que no le pregunte a él sobre las ETS.- se dijo el chico, todavía lívido por el parloteo de la peli-lila.

No le dio tiempo a reponerse, de repente, tenía media docena de cuadros de diálogo.

_**Mi hermano no sabe atarse los cordones dice:**_

"_Koushiro, urgente, Taichi ha metido un virus en su ordenador y quiere quitarme el mío."_

_**Soy la pareja de Hikari dice:**_

"_Holaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

_**Será en tus sueños Motomiya dice:**_

"_Koushiro, tengo dudas sobre un trabajo de mates, ¿lo podemos hacer juntos ahora?_

_**Soy la pareja de Hikari dice:**_

"_Dile al flipado de Takeru que en sus sueños su madre, ¡soy la pareja de Hikari!, sino pregúntaselo a ella."_

_**No me molestes estoy estudiando dice:**_

"_Eh, Koushiro, cuanto tiempo"_

_**Mi hermano no sabe atarse los cordones dice:**_

"_Oye, no le hagas caso a Daisuke, somos pareja pero para el trabajo de historia, nada más, Socorrooooooooooo."_

_**Ken Ichijouji dice:**_

_Koushiro, con esos nicks tan raros no me entero de quien es quien, ¿puedes decírmelo tú?_

_**¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo se pone un ridículo nick? dice:**_

_¡Por qué Ken no me contesta!, ¿está hablando contigo, verdad?_

_**No me molestes estoy estudiando dice:**_

"_Que borde eres que no contestas, mejor sigo estudiando para el examen de mañana. Luego no me digas a mí borde porque nunca quedo."_

_**Será en tus sueños Motomiya dice:**_

"_Koushiro que borde eres… uy, si está Jyou, seguro que el me ayuda con el trabajo de mates, no como otros."_

_**Te amo Sora dice:**_

"_Oye, a la cena vienes, ¿no?, que lo acabo de arreglar con Sora y no quiero estropearlo"_

_**Te amo Yamato dice:**_

"_Controla a Yamato y si le ves hablando a menos de 5 metros con una chica, me lo haces saber, pero que le quiero mucho y confío plenamente en él, ¿eh?"_

_**Sí se atarme los condones dice:**_

"_¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Soy Taichi, le he robado la cuenta a mi hermana, que… ¿has visto ya el video de las tetonas o no?"_

_**Soy la pareja de Hikari dice:**_

"_Jeje, capitán Taichi ha puesto condones en vez de cordones jeje"_

_**Te amo Sora dice:**_

"_¡Contestas o que!"_

_**Iori se va de finde al Digimundo dice:**_

"_¿Te vienes de finde al Digimundo?, es que se está rajando todo el mundo."_

_**¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo se pone un ridículo nick? dice:**_

"_Al menos Taichi no contraerá una enfermedad venérea, jeje"_

Mensajes y más mensajes invadieron su pantalla, haciendo que el cerebro de Izumi estuviese al límite del colapso. Sus veloces dedos no pudieron contestar a ningún mensaje, hasta que al final dijo "Basta" y dirigió el ratón a la "x", dispuesto a cerrar sesión, pero entonces, el tiempo se detuvo.

_**Busca las cosas kawaii de la vida dice: **_

"_Hello"_

Se había quedado paralizado, la chica por la que había iniciado sesión por fin le hablaba. Lo bueno de hablar por medio de Internet era que podías estar como un flan, que la otra persona no lo notaría. Con los nervios a flor de piel se dispuso a contestar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, apareció un nuevo mensaje.

_**Busca las cosas kawaii de la vida dice: **_

"_Me voy al cine con Micky, un placer hablar contigo, hasta otra, kisesss"_

Se quedó con complejo de alga mustia, su Mimi, la chica por la que había aguantado las absurdeces de sus amigos no le había concedido ni tres segundos de conversación, se había quedado en dos y medio.

_**Busca las cosas kawaii de la vida ha cerrado sesión.**_

_**Kou-zumi dice:**_

"_Hi"_

Acertó a poner, a pesar de que Mimi ya no lo recibiese hasta la próxima vez que se conectase.

Los mensajes de sus amigos no cesaron, pero a él le daba igual, con tristeza dejó caer la cabeza encima de su teclado.

_**Kou-zumi dice:**_

_"ghfgjjhghghhfjf"_

_**Ken Ichijouji dice:**_

"_¿Te encuentras bien?"_

El siempre amable Ichijouji fue el único que mostró interés por el pobre muchacho, pero por lo menos Izumi se recuperó pronto, sustituyendo su depresión por furia y rabia.

Rebuscó entre sus archivos todas las fotos de Mimi, más concretamente las que salía con Michael, porque la chica con su inocencia característica tenía la desfachatez de mandárselas y sin más preámbulos comenzó a usar su arte en el photoshop.

-Oh, me muero.- hablaba consigo mismo, imitando la voz de ese pobre chico, mientras era decapitado, acababa en un charco de sangre con un cuchillo clavado o simplemente sustituía su cara por la de él.

Era demasiado obvio, por mucho que Koushiro lo intentase negar, estaba colado por Mimi Tachikawa y este amor no correspondido le alteraba más que cualquier crisis en el Digimundo.

Tan inmerso estaba haciendo un vídeo para colgar en youtube titulado "1000 formas de matar a Michael", que no se enteró de que una nueva persona iniciaba sesión.

_**Mina, compañera de Meramon dice:**_

"_Hola Koushiro, ¿Qué tal estás?"_

_**Kou-zumi dice:**_

"_Déjame en paz pesado y es cordones, no condones"_

Lo escribió sin mirar, convencido de que se trataba de su pesadilla particular: el chico del extravagante peinado.

_**Mina, compañera de Meramon dice:**_

"_Siento haberte molestado."_

Fue entonces cuando Koushiro leyó bien el nombre de la persona que le hablaba y deseó morir de la misma forma que ahora estaba matando al pobre Michael, aplastado por 2000 Numemons.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza apurado, comenzando un notable tartamudeo, había pagado su mal humor con esa pobre chica que conoció en la India y que siempre había sido encantadora con él, y lo peor era que pensaría que estaba trastornado. Debía enmendar su error de inmediato.

_**Kou-zumi dice:**_

"_Lo siento mucho, pensé que eras otra persona que no me deja en paz, Taichi Yagami, ¿te acuerdas de él?, el hermano mayor de Hikari, pelo desmesurado, chándal de mercadillo y poca conversación interesante."_

Pasaron los segundos, eternos segundos sin respuesta. ¿Aceptaría su disculpa o le bloquearía de sus contactos para siempre? Finalmente, la chica respondió y Koushiro respiró de alivio.

_**Mina, compañera de Meramon dice:**_

"_No pasa nada, que alivió, pensé que no querías hablar más conmigo."_

_**Kou-zumi dice:**_

"_Claro que sí, siempre es un placer hablar contigo y dime, ¿que tal por ahí?_

_**Mina, compañera de Meramon dice:**_

"_Calor, mucho calor, aunque eso igual se debe a que tengo a Meramon aquí al lado."_

Ese comentario fue para Koushiro lo más gracioso escuchado últimamente y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas un tanto bobaliconas todo hay que decirlo, vamos, la típica risa excesiva que haces de todos los intentos de chiste que hace la persona que te gusta.

_**Kou-zumi dice:**_

"_Muy bueno, humor digital."_

_**Mina, compañera de Meramon dice:**_

"_Ha sido malo, pero dime, ¿tú que tal estás?_

Sin duda esta conversación sí duró más de dos segundos y medio y lo mejor era que devolvió la sonrisa al rostro de Koushiro. Más que eso, le hizo olvidar por ese rato su relación inexistente con Mimi y su creciente odio a Michael. ¿Quién dice que con el tiempo Koushiro iniciase sesión solo para hablar con ella?

En cualquier caso, el día había acabado y poco a poco los contactos fueron desconectándose, hasta que al final lo hizo Mina y Koushiro supo que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

_**Kou-zumi ha cerrado sesión.**_

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: fin de mi estrafalaria idea. Al final sí ha sido Koumi, ¿no? (Koushiro-Mina) Bueno, que como esta es la pareja que le pongo a Kou de mayor pues quise hacer este fic de sus inicios. Y sí, también me gusta el Koumi, (con Mimi) pero lo veo no correspondido, que le voy a hacer.

Espero que no haya quedado demasiado script, lo que pasa que intente hacerlo lo más realista posible, de todas formas pido disculpas por sí ha sido incómodo de leer.

Nada más, me despido, hasta otra, gracias por leer! **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	3. Cambios

Último día del año, a falta de unas horas para estar en el 2011, es decir, para atragantarme con las uvas y beber unas copas de más al ritmo de los éxitos que plagaron el 2010, vamos, lo que viene siendo el "waka waka" de Shakira XD. Y a menos de 12 horas de todo eso, no me resisto a publicar mi última historia del año, eso sí, deseandoles que tengan un gran feliz 2011, y como digo siempre, que os traiga todo lo que el 2010 no os trajo, y si el 2010 ya os trajo todo lo que deseabais, que el 2011 os lo mantenga (o incluso mejore).

.

* * *

**PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS**

~** Cambios **~

Nada más entrar en el salón, Taichi escaneó su alrededor como si estuviese en una casa extraña, algo exagerado teniendo en cuenta que era la de su mejor amiga de la infancia, pero según él, desde que no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, todo había cambiado. Cierto era que hacía varios meses que no pisaba esa casa, pero las cosas no eran tan diferentes como el moreno pensaba, pero para su terca cabeza, ese salón no era el de los Takenouchi que tan a la perfección conocía.

-Que diferente está todo, ¿no?.- preguntó medio molesto, a la vez que dejaba la película y la bolsa de aperitivos sobre la mesita.

-¿Cómo?.- se oyó desde la cocina una voz femenina.

-¡Que habéis hecho muchos cambios desde la última vez que estuve!.- gritó, mirando todo con recelo, mientras tomaba entre sus manos una figura de cristal, como una especie de Delfín que él juraría que era la primera vez que veía.

-Está todo igual.- respondió la mujer, por fin adentrándose en el salón con los posavasos y los refrescos, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro automáticamente cuando vio lo que sujetaba Taichi.- cuidado con eso, lo compró Yamato, ¿a que es mono?

Yamato, como no. Escuchar ese nombre hizo que Yagami soltase ese objeto en el acto y lo mirase con cierto desprecio.

-A mí me parece más un Delfín.- masculló dejándose caer sobre el sofá, donde juraría que los cojines también eran diferentes a los de la última vez.

-Que tonto eres.- ya hablaba Sora en su mundo, colocando la película.- me refiero a Yamato, él fue quien le regaló ese Delfín a mi madre. Es gracioso, venía un día a buscarme y yo le dije que era el cumpleaños de mi madre para que la felicitase y entonces compró esa figurita en el "todo a 100" de aquí abajo y derritió a mi madre por completo y…

Bla, bla, bla, bla… escuchaba Taichi mientras le hacía burla con la boca, Sora podía pasarse horas hablando de Yamato y lo peor era que cada vez le sacaba más de quicio que lo hiciese. Para no escucharla más, fue él quien tomó la palabra.

-¿Habéis discutido?

Esa pregunta enmudeció a la joven, que se volteó para ver a su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- preguntó con seriedad.

-Pues porque no está aquí y como últimamente parecía una extensión de tu brazo, me extraña.

La chica le miró extrañada, no le gustaba el tono empleado, pero no le dio importancia.

-He quedado contigo, ¿Por qué iba a venir él?.- contestó, ya tomando asiento al lado de su amigo.

El moreno la miró con incredulidad, para luego dar una tremenda carcajada.

-Entiendo, discutiréis después de esta noche, ¿no?, cuando se entere de que has visto una película conmigo.

Sora le miró con firmeza. Hacía tiempo que no mantenía una conversación de más de 10 minutos con Taichi, por lo que no sabía si tenía algún problema serio para comportarse así, pero en cualquier caso esa actitud dejaba mucho que desear.

-Para tu información, sabe perfectamente que vamos a ver una película juntos, se lo he contado.

-Sí venga ¿y que te ha dicho?.- cuestionó divertido, no la creía en absoluto.

-Que no sea de Aliens porque luego no duermo.- sentenció ella, no queriendo dar más pie a esta conversación insulsa.

Y una nueva y estruendosa carcajada por parte del moreno.

-Que no duermes dice, si tu a los dos minutos ya estás roncando aunque veas Saw.

La pelirroja negó ya tomándoselo a risa para no enfadarse.

-¡Tú que sabes! Y yo no ronco, que lo sepas.

Risotada de Taichi que ya estaba empezando a hartar a Sora.

-No puedes saber si roncas o no, porque cuando duermes no te enteras.

-Sabré yo lo que hago y dejo de hacer.- murmuró empezándose a molestar en serio.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿se lo has preguntado a Yamato?.- preguntó él con naturalidad, para después darle un largo trago a su refresco.

La mirada que le echó Sora fue fulminante, con razón Taichi no quería dejar de beber ese refresco por nada del mundo, porque era muy probable que justo después lo escupiese todo debido a un bofetón que se estaba ganando.

-Que insoportable eres cuando te pones en plan idiota.- fue lo que contestó ella resoplando.

No lo miró más, se sumergió en la película, ¿desde cuando no podía tener una conversación con su mejor amigo sin discutir? Era triste, pero no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que habló con él y no acabaron tirándose los trastos a la cabeza, ¿acaso su amistad estaba dando los últimos coletazos de vida?

-No lo entiendo.- soltó de repente tras minutos de silencio.- llevas como dos semanas pidiéndome que vayamos algún día a mi casa a ver una peli, los dos solos, como cuando éramos niños y cuando te digo que sí, te comportas como un verdadero idiota, ¿me vas a decir ya que te pasa?

Taichi ahora comía sus aperitivos manteniendo la mirada fija en la pantalla.

-A mí nada.- se encogió de hombros.- eres tú la que cambias todo.

-¿A que te refieres?

Lo iba a intentar, iba armarse de paciencia y sacar su espíritu comprensivo y conciliador. Quería volver a recuperar esa compenetración y complicidad que siempre había caracterizado su relación con Taichi.

El compañero de Agumon la miró.

-Me refiero.- comenzó, todavía terminado de masticar.- a que si en estos momentos llama Yamato y te pide que vayas a su casa a ver una peli, me dejarías más plantado que un hongo y te largarías con él.

Sora abrió los ojos como platos, no creía lo que oía, ¿Taichi estaba teniendo un ataque de celos?

-Te comportas como un novio celoso.

-¿Quieres decir como un Yamato?.- provocó con su encantadora naturalidad.

La tenista hizo un gesto con las manos de desesperación.

-No sé que te pasa, pero aunque hiciese lo que tú dices tampoco sería tan raro, ¿no?, al fin y al cabo él es mi novio y tú no.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué él es más importante que yo, no?

-No hagas eso.- medio suplicó ella con exasperación.- no quieras comparar cosas que no son comparables.

Yagami se aguantó un gruñido porque entendió a la perfección esa respuesta, era la forma que tenía Sora de decirle las cosas sin hacerle daño y se sintió un poco estúpido por la pregunta. ¿En serio se había querido comparar con Yamato? Era evidente que para el corazón de Sora no existía nadie capaz de ni siquiera hacerle un poco de sombra a ese dichoso rubio. Él era el hombre que amaba, con quien se casaría y tendría hijos y estaba bien, a Taichi no le molestaba eso, lo que le irritaba era que en esos planes maravillosos no había sitio para él.

Miró de soslayó a esa chica. Su mejor amiga desde los tres años y que ahora, a los 17, parecía una total desconocida, ¿tanto había cambiado ella?, ¿o era él quien había cambiado? La cuestión era que por una razón u otra hacía tiempo que le era imposible disfrutar de su compañía. Le mató por dentro esos tan acertados pensamientos y lo peor era que estaba convencido de que la culpa la tenía él, pero entonces miró al frente, a la película y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Puede que hubiesen pasado los años, que hubiesen cambiado sus gustos o que esos malditos cojines no fuesen tan cómodos como los anteriores, pero lo importante era que estaban ahí, los dos solos, viendo una peli, al igual que lo hacían cuando eran pequeños. Tal vez, las cosas no fuesen tan diferentes como él se había imaginado.

Sin pensar pasó el brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Sora y también como por inercia su mano se deslizó hasta un sitio muy concreto, hasta su oreja, empezándosela a estirar y retorcer, porque Taichi tenía esa costumbre desde que era niño, cuando veía una peli, se entretenía viendo las caras tan raras que su acompañante ponía cuando él le toqueteaba la oreja.

En un primer momento parecía que Sora ni se había enterado de que era su amigo quien le molestaba, ya que todo el rato daba manotazos como si quisiese espantar una mosca, pero finalmente cuando llevó la mano hasta su oreja descubrió la verdad y de manera un tanto brusca apartó la mano de su amigo.

-¡Aparta!.- exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

Taichi rió, pero a diferencia de las carcajadas de antes, está fue mucho más sincera e inocente.

-Pones las mismas caras raras que cuando tenías diez años.- comentó el portador del valor con diversión, decidido a seguir incordiándole, pero la chica no se lo permitió, se revolvió mucho más molesta que antes, incluso enfadada.

-No me toques la oreja.- advirtió, tapándosela con la mano.

-¿Por qué?.- cuestionó el chico todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Pues porque no!, ¡no me gusta que me toques la oreja!.- terminó ella, haciendo que la sonrisa de Taichi desapareciese, hablaba totalmente en serio.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, lo hago desde que somos niños.

-Pero ahora no somos niños, así que deja de hacerlo.-respondió con contundencia.

Taichi pegó un chasquido con la lengua, ¿ahora Sora le iba a venir con el cuento de que somos demasiado mayores como para divertirnos?, ¿o es que porque ya tuviese 17 años tocarle la oreja se había convertido en una provocación indecente?

-¡Venga ya!.- gesticuló de manera exagerada con los brazos.- si siempre se lo hago a mi hermana y tú eres como mi hermana y siempre te lo he hecho, ¡que hay de malo!

-¡Pues que no soy tu hermana!.- perdió la paciencia también ella.- y aunque yo lo sea para ti y tú lo seas para mí, para el resto del mundo no lo somos.

Y Yagami volvió a maldecir a cierto rubio, ya que entendió que se refería a él con "resto del mundo".

-¿Es por Yamato?, ¿se pone celoso si te toco la oreja?

-Oh Taichi.- masculló ella agotada. Encontraba a su amigo injusto y muy poco comprensivo.- ¿y si tiene que ver con él que?, pero sí, para Yamato yo no soy tu hermana y tu no eres mi hermano y como su novia le debo un respeto, no me gustaría que él se dejase toquetear la oreja por cualquier chica.

-Esto es increíble.- alucinó el portador del valor.- ¿ahora yo soy cualquiera?

Iba a decirle algo, pero se mordió la lengua en el último segundo. Hacía tiempo que le parecía imposible hacerle comprender algo a su amigo, por eso, negando abatida, volvió a sumergirse en la película.

-No lo entiendes.

-Tú si que no lo entiendes.- murmuró él, imitando los gestos de ella.

Pasaron los minutos más gélidos de la tarde, parecía que ni respiraban ya que después de esa acalorada discusión ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas y mucho menos ganas de volver a abrir la boca. Pero una vez más fue Sora, que no pudiendo aguantar por más tiempo esta horrorosa situación, tomó la palabra.

-A Yamato le gustan mis orejas.- dijo de repente, pillando desprevenido a Taichi puesto que hacía un buen rato que habían dejado el tema de las orejas.

-¿Qué?

Ella lo miró lo justo, claramente avergonzada.

-Que a él le gustan mis orejas y a mí me gusta que me las toque él, solo él, ¿puedes entenderlo?.- habló mucho más calmada que antes.- lo siento Taichi pero las cosas cambian y lo que servía hace seis años, no sirve ahora, porque yo no soy la misma de hace seis años ni tú tampoco.

Él no contestó, se limitó a observar esa pantalla con tristeza, mejor dicho con melancolía. No era idiota, por supuesto que lo entendía, que la entendía a ella y la situación por la que ambos vivían, pero que lo entendiese no quería decir que lo aceptase, sencillamente no estaba preparado para tantos cambios.

-Antes nos divertíamos juntos.- dijo contagiado de la serenidad de su amiga.

Su amiga esbozó una tierna sonrisa, dedicada solamente a él.

-Podemos seguir divirtiéndonos, pero es normal, lógico y sano que no sea de la misma forma que cuando teníamos ocho años. Las cosas cambian…

-¿Por qué esa manía de cambiarlo todo?.- interrumpió empezándose a alterar otra vez.- todo estaba bien hasta que empezaste a salir con él, y no creas que no me alegró, sí me alegro lo sabes, pero por otro lado todo fue diferente de un día a otro. Dejaste de quedar conmigo, dejamos de hablar por teléfono, me dejaste de lado.- terminó con tristeza. Era eso lo que le pasaba, se sentía como un niño desplazado.

-Taichi no es así, tú siempre vas a ser alguien muy importante para mí pero tienes que entender que nuestra relación no va a ser la misma que cuando éramos niños. Yo he seguido con mi vida, me enamoré de Yamato y salgo con él, pero no solo eso, empecé a practicar tenis, ikebana, hago cosas nuevas que me motivan y tengo sueños y planes para el futuro, porque no quiero ser siempre esa niña de diez años, quiero crecer Taichi, creo que ese es tu problema, te aferras a una etapa en concreto de tu vida y te niegas a superarla.

El compañero de Agumon escuchó esas palabras con máxima atención pese a que su rostro no mostrase cambio alguno. Había dado en el clavo, era increíble lo bien que le conocía esa chica, pero tenía toda la razón. Veía como el mundo seguía girando y él sentía desde hace mucho tiempo que había saltado del vagón, que él no giraba con los demás, que se negaba a que el tiempo avanzase.

-Es que…- susurró quebrándosele la voz, por emoción, tristeza, impotencia, ahora se sentía un niño perdido.- siento, que nunca seré tan feliz como lo fui, la primera vez que estuvimos perdidos en el Digimundo.

Sora le rodeó con el brazo, dejando que se desahogase en su hombro, mientras le besaba con ternura la coronilla.

-No digas eso, ni siquiera has vivido un cuarto de tu vida, te esperan muchas cosas maravillosas que te harán absolutamente feliz, lo sé.

-Pero nunca volveré a ser él.- musitó, apartándose un poco, limpiándose esas rebeldes lágrimas.- nunca seré Taichi, el niño elegido, el portador del valor, nunca volveré a vivir sus aventuras… daría el resto de mi vida por volver a los 11 años y perderme en el Digimundo para siempre con Agumon y con vosotros, mis inolvidables compañeros de aventuras.

Takenouchi no pudo evitar emocionarse escuchando esas suplicantes palabras y muestra de ello fueron sus ojos que comenzaron a humedecerse. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que Taichi estuviese tan atrapado en el pasado, ahora lo entendía todo, su temor a los cambios. Sabía que conforme más cambiasen ellos y su alrededor, más lejos estaría de volver a esa etapa de su vida, aunque tristemente, eso era imposible.

-Capitán.- le llamó, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.- mírate, tú fuiste el primero que avanzaste, al entregarle tus preciadas goggles a Daisuke, fuiste el primero que pasó el testigo, el primero que dijo que nuestra etapa había finalizado, ¿no recuerdas la ilusión que tenías cuando empezaste la secundaria?, ¿Por qué ahora no quieres seguir avanzando?

El chico apretó los dientes, hacía tiempo que no tenía una terapia con Sora y sobre todo que no rebuscaba en sí mismo la respuestas que tanto ansiaba.

-No lo sé.- dijo medio indiferente.- pensé que podría continuar todo igual, pero luego todo cambió, todos cambiasteis, tú empezaste a usar faldas, Yamato empezó a ser sociable, Mimi se largó a EEUU, Koushiro creció y Jyou, ¡Jyou se dejó el pelo largo!.- exclamó con desesperación, provocando una pequeña risa en Sora. A pesar de la difícil situación, Taichi siempre encontraba la forma de hacerla reír.- pero no solo ellos, Takeru ya es más alto que todos nosotros y hasta mi hermana cada día pasa más de mí. Pienso en el futuro y os imagino a todos casados, con hijos, con hipotecas y me veo a mí, el 1 de agosto solo con Agumon, tratando de rememorar nuestras aventuras.

Sora le revolvió su inigualable mata de pelo.

-Eso no pasará, para empezar el 1 de agosto es sagrado para todos, siempre lo pasaremos juntos y no te agobies tanto por favor, dentro de nada empezarás la universidad, ¿no te hace ilusión?, será un gran cambio, un buen momento para crecer y dejar atrás el pasado, ¿no crees?

El chico hizo un medio desprecio con la boca.

-Mira que ilusión me hace.- mostró su irónica indiferencia.

La portadora del amor rodó los ojos, para que finalmente quedasen clavados en una parte de su amigo que ocupaba gran espacio, su pelo y una idea cruzó su mente, quizá eso era lo que necesitaba, un cambio. Puede que eso era lo que no le dejase crecer.

-Córtate el pelo.- dijo como si hubiese tenido una revelación.

Pero para Taichi fue como escuchar una blasfemia.

-¡¿Qué?.- se revolvió dando un pequeño brinco sobre el sofá.- ¡tengo este pelo desde que tengo memoria!, ¡es mi seña!

Por el contrario la pelirroja le miraba con ilusión, como si hubiese tenido la mejor idea de su vida.

-Míralo así, tienes ese pelo desde que eras un niño, pero ahora no lo eres, será un símbolo, lo que diga que por fin has pasado página, que se abre una nueva etapa en tu vida, ¡adiós Peter Pan!.- expuso Sora su brillante idea, pero Taichi todavía lo veía con desconfianza.

-No sé yo…- murmuró pasándose las manos por su melena.

-¡Oh sí!

Sora ya iba cien pasos por delante y Taichi fue consciente de eso al verla levantarse y volver con unas tijeras.

-¡¿Pero ahora?.- exclamó con apuro, empezándose a deslizar hacia atrás como buscando una salida.

-Es ahora o nunca, venga, ¿me concedes este honor Taichi Yagami?.- preguntó Sora con una sonrisa adorable.

-Eh… ah… yo… ah.- murmuró hasta en arameo pero no serviría de nada, la aspirante a Freddy Krueger avanzaba hacia él con decisión.

Ni sabe cuantas veces se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan imbécil de ir a casa de Sora a ver una película. Al fin y al cabo, no era su novia, por lo que no la iba a poder meter mano mientras la veían. Lo único que podía llevarse de ahí era o un tortazo o algo peor, perder su seña de identidad.

-Ya verás como te dejo muy guapo.- susurró, ya detrás de él.

Y para Taichi el tiempo se detuvo y solo le quedó ver como empezaba a caer pelo moreno a su alrededor. Sintió como que él no estaba en su propio cuerpo, que era otra persona la que vivía ese momento ya que en su mente nunca existió la posibilidad de que se cortase el pelo tan salvajemente, y mucho menos que lo hiciese Sora a traición.

No dijo nada en todo el rato, estaba en trance, sin fuerzas, ¿se le estaban yendo al cortarse el pelo?. Solo se oía el sonido de las tijeras, las maldiciones de Sora cada vez que hacía un desperfecto y al fondo la dichosa película que se supone que tendrían que estar viendo.

Al cabo de un rato, Sora ya no cortaba, solo pasaba el peine, dejando que cayesen los pelos cortados al suelo.

-Creo que ya está.- dijo sintiéndose satisfecha de sí misma.

El moreno no se llevó la mano a la cabeza en ningún momento, simplemente se dejó guiar por Sora hasta el espejo más cercano.

-Venga Taichi mírate.- animó ella.

Él negó como un niño pequeño.

-Venga, no seas inmaduro.- perdió la paciencia la pelirroja, tomándole de la barbilla para que levantase la cabezota.

Y entonces, los ojos chocolate del moreno vieron su nuevo reflejo, quedando completamente sorprendido. Se miró y se remiró, tampoco es que Sora le hubiese dejado rapado, lo único que había hecho era rebajarle considerablemente el desmesurado volumen de su pelo, luego tendría que ir a una peluquería para que se lo dejasen un poco decente, pero el caso era que no estaba tan mal como se había imaginado.

Se reconoció, se reconoció perfectamente en ese reflejo, sin su pelo, seguía siendo Taichi, el Taichi de siempre, quizá la idea de Sora no era tan descabellada. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, hizo alguna que otra postura y se encontró increíblemente guapo, ¿él también podía ser así?

-¿Te gusta?.- preguntó la mujer con cierta cautela, por si tenía que empezar a correr para salvar la vida.

-Waa…- fue su respuesta, todavía mirándose anonadado.

Y ahí frente al espejo, Taichi por fin entendió a Sora, comprendió que una nueva etapa se abría ante él, que aunque era bonito recordar no era bueno vivir siempre del recuerdo y mucho menos una persona como él, con toda la vida por delante para seguir creando nuevos recuerdos. Sintió, mirando su reflejo y su cabello desaparecido, que los cambios, no son malos, sino necesarios.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: taiora única y exclusivamente amistoso, como debe ser y de hecho como es… jeje. Bueno he de decir que ese final fue totalmente improvisado, no era mi intención cortarle el pelo a Taichi de esa manera, pero por otro lado dije, si Sora tiene razón, es un símbolo para empezar una nueva etapa. Y además que ¿soy la única persona en el mundo que encuentra a Taichi más atractivo con un pelo un poco más humano y no de exagerado manga? Da igual, de todas formas yo soy más de rubios ojiazules jeje.

Me mostré un poco reticente porque en un fic futuro que tengo en mente (cont de Doce Meses publi futura XD), Sora será quien le corte la melenita a Yamato (aunque ahí por petición de él) y no me apetecía hacer algo igual, pero luego dije, es gracioso, así Yamato tendrá su excusa ya que si se lo cortó a Taichi con más razón a él que para algo es su novio, futuro marido y padre de sus hijos jeje.

Nada más, espero que os haya entretenido y me encantó hacer a ese Taichi melancólico con síndrome de Peter Pan, pero bueno, supongo que al final todos tenemos que crecer T_T Solo pido que por lo menos una vez al mes dejemos salir al niño que llevamos dentro y así por lo menos ese día el mundo será un poquito más divertido. Y cuando te pregunten que quieres ser de mayor grita con fuerza ¡quiero ser un niño elegido!

Bua, ya me pongo filosófica jaja, nah, os dejo, lo de siempre, gracias por leer, ¡feliz año de nuevo!

**soratolove/sorato4ever**


	4. Hace un año

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Un capítulo muy especial porque es mi auto regalo de aniversario, **¡llevo 2 años en esta página! **Y espero que sean muchos más 

**¡Felicidades a mí misma!**

.

* * *

**PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS**

**~ Hace un año ~**

Un minuto, ni un segundo más, ese era el tiempo que estaba dispuesta a concederle a su novio. Si transcurrido ese tiempo él no había hecho referencia a cierto tema, no le daría más segundos, se levantaría y se iría.

Ni se podía escuchar como sus dedos tamborileaban contra la mesa, puesto que ese local estaba repleto de gente, casi todos como ellos, parejas jóvenes pasando esa fría tarde de enero en un lugar caliente y con una bebida caliente, claro esta. Sus ojos rubís no perdían detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos, como pasaba las hojas de esa revista, mirando de vez en cuando la barra para ver si llegaba su pedido y acabando siempre su mirada en ella, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa para volverse a sumergir en su revista.

Apretó los dientes tan fuerte que pensó que se los iba a resquebrajar, el muy idiota ni se enteraba de que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, y si lo suponía no hacía nada para evitarlo.

Tic, tic, tic, tac… miró el reloj, el minuto ya había pasado, ¿le concedería otro más como llevaba haciendo toda la tarde o por fin cumpliría su promesa interna y lo dejaría? Cerró los ojos y pegó un gruñido insonoro para acabar cruzada de brazos, recostándose contra la silla. Le daría un minuto más por si acaso.

Fue entonces cuando Yamato hizo amago de hablar y Sora recuperó la esperanza, ¿se habría dado cuenta ya?

-Mira, este mes estrenan _Lost in Translation_, la del tipo de los _Ghostbusters_ que se supone que transcurre en Tokio, ¿no querías ir a verla?.- indicó con toda felicidad el reportaje que en la revista hacían de dicha película.

¿Una película?, ¿y no se daba cuenta? Fue demasiado para Sora, la gota que colmó el vaso. Sin ni siquiera mirar el rico chocolate caliente que ya le traían, se puso su gorro, sus guantes, su bufanda y se levantó abruptamente, dejando a Yamato desconcertado.

-¿No te abrigas demasiado para ir al baño?.- musitó con desconfianza.

-Adiós.- dijo ella secamente, abandonando el local.

Al joven le costó reaccionar, era cierto que Sora llevaba toda la tarde un poco más reservada que de normal pero no entendía que había hecho mal para que le plantase de esas malas maneras. Tampoco tenía tiempo para pensar, debía solucionarlo lo más rápido posible. Tras excusarse con la camarera y pagar los pedidos evidentemente, Yamato salió poniéndose su cazadora como podo y buscándola con la mirada. La encontró no demasiado lejos, como pronosticó todavía estaba a escasos metros de él. Andaba muy despacio y cabizbaja en clara muestra de que deseaba ser alcanzada por Yamato, al fin y al cabo, le daría otra oportunidad.

El rubio corrió la pequeña distancia que le separaba de ella y la tomó del brazo para voltearla.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?.- preguntó con cierta irritación. Detestaba tener que corretear tras su novia.

-No sé, tú sabrás.- respondió ella desafiante, revolviéndose del agarre de su novio.

Yamato sintió que le ardía el cerebro, le había dicho la frase, la dichosa frasecita con la que ya puedes empezar a temblar. La frase que dice tu novia cuando está enfadada por algo, que por supuesto has hecho tú y por supuesto también no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que se trata ya que hay multitud de posibilidades. Desde que no te has fijado que estrenaba jersey hasta que era el cumpleaños de su abuela y no te has acordado, pasando evidentemente por celos injustificados de "le has mirado el trasero a la camarera", "has estado pegado a esa estúpida revista en toda la cita y no me has hecho ni caso"… y así un interminable etcétera.

Trató de hacer memoria lo más rápido que pudo, descartando que fuese una fecha significativa de inmediato, luego miró lentamente a la pelirroja, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, cada vez más enfadada.

-Yo… no, no sé Sora, lo siento pero explícamelo.

Ella hizo un gesto de decepción, negó con la cabeza y reemprendió la marcha a paso más firme.

-Me voy.

El compañero de Gabumon alzó las manos de impotencia, esperando aunque solo fuese una pequeña explicación. Supo al segundo que no la obtendría, debería descubrir él solo que había hecho mal para que Sora estuviese tan enfadada.

-Sora venga, ¿Por qué no lo hablamos?.- suplicó, siguiéndola.

-¡Tarde!.- exclamó ella.- ¡y no me sigas!.- aceleró el paso considerablemente.

Ese cambio de ritmo pilló desprevenido a Yamato pero logró seguirlo.

-Oye te estás comportando como una niña, dime que te pasa, por favor. ¿Qué he hecho mal?, ¿es por qué le he mirado el culo a la camarera?, fue sin querer y de refilón.

Sora hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Ósea que se lo has mirado.- murmuró para sí misma, evidentemente que también se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, pero esa no era la causa de su disgusto.- déjame Yamato, no quiero verte en lo que queda de día.

El rubio quiso gritar, estuvo a punto de perder los nervios, pero finalmente se controló y trató de implorar a la comprensión de Sora. Ella siempre decía que las cosas se solucionaban hablando, pues eso era lo que iba intentar hacer, hablar.

-Bueno, te acompaño a casa y lo hablamos por el camino.- la alcanzó, tomándola otra vez del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!.- le obligó Sora de malas maneras.- y no voy a casa, así que no me sigas.

-¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó, totalmente exasperado.- ¡Sora!.- la llamó viéndola alejarse.

Tuvo hasta que correr un poco para alcanzarla nuevamente, pero fue inútil, Sora continuó acelerando el paso, y de esa forma, con Yamato a cada segundo más cansado y más alucinado y Sora a cada milésima más enfadada y molesta, ni se dio cuenta cuando empezó a correr como una desbocada calle abajo.

-¿Pero que hace?.- murmuró Ishida no saliendo de su asombro.- ¡Sora!

No le gustaba correr, lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, solo lo hacía o cuando le perseguía un digimon, o cuando le obligaba el profesor de gimnasia y por supuesto desde hace más de un año también lo hacía tras esa chica que le quitaba el sueño.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, en un segundo ya no sentía las frías temperaturas sino que todo lo contrario, se sentía en las llamas del infierno. Ni sabe cuantos metros hizo, cuantas calles cruzó, cuantos coches estuvieron a punto de atropellarle, todo por seguir a esa joven del abrigo azul que seguía corriendo como si le fuese la vida en ello, pero no se detendría, ahora más que nunca Sora le debía una explicación y por supuesto que la conseguiría.

Sora era muy veloz, más que Yamato, pero las fuerzas ya le estaban empezando a flojear, lo que aprovechó Ishida para hacer su último esfuerzo y así logró alcanzarla, más bien atraparla porque de lo contrario ella no se habría frenado.

La tomó de la muñeca tal vez con demasiado brusquedad y de un movimiento la puso contra la pared más cercana. Los 2 grados que marcaba el termómetro contrarrestaba con los chorretones de sudor que resbalaban por la frente de ambos y aún con la respiración jadeante, Yamato intentó decir algunas palabras que murieron antes de salir, por el contrario Sora se revolvió tratando de liberarse de su agarre, pero él no lo permitió, incrementó la fuerza de su mano, tanto que hasta le hizo daño en la muñeca, aunque por supuesto que ella no lo mostró.

-Suéltame idiota.- trató de zafarse.

-No me da la gana.- contestó él de malas formas, su paciencia ya se había esfumado.- ¿se puede saber por qué me has hecho perseguirte por toda Odaiba?, ya eres mayorcita para estos juegos.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que me sigas?.- dio un fuerte zarandeo con su brazo, que hizo que por fin Yamato la soltase.- apártate de mi camino.

Se hizo a un lado, Yamato le bloqueó la salida, se hizo al otro, e Ishida se la volvió a bloquear, le maldijo y le miró con esa rabia que tan solo él era capaz de provocarle.

-¿Me vas a dejar irme?.- desafió con una arrogancia más propia de Yamato.

-¡No!.- sentenció él con la más absoluta de las chulerías.- mira, sino quieres contarme que te pasa me da igual, pero no voy a dejarte aquí, te llevo a tu casa o al manicomio, pero aquí no te quedas con este ataque de histerismo que te ha entrado.

-No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte.- dijo, vocalizando al máximo cada palabra, para provocar más si puede la ira de su novio.

-Que te lo has creído.- bufó él, para que acto seguido abrazase a Sora y la cargase en su hombro como cual saco de patatas, aguantando claro está las patadas, puñetazos y protestas de esta en su oreja.

-Suéltame Ishida, ¡suéltame!

Él no la iba a soltar por nada del mundo, pero para que engañarse, cuando Sora se ponía en plan karateka era casi imposible reducirla y por eso con tanto pataleo ocurrió lo que ambos esperaban, que cayeron. La pelirroja de espaldas y su novio de cara encima de ella.

-¡Aparta animal!.- trató de empujarle. Estaba claro que no le iba a dar tregua.

El pobre chico estaba un poco aturdido y le costó reaccionar, aunque al abrir los ojos y ser consciente de donde estaba, encima de su enfadada chica, una provocativa sonrisa invadió su cara.

-Te pones muy guapa cuando te enfadas.- dijo él con burla, acercándose para darle un beso, que por supuesto Sora no permitió.

-Yamato quítate, que la acera está muy fría y tú estás muy gordo.

Lo empujó, pero Ishida, que evidentemente hizo como si no escuchase esas últimas palabras, no tenía intención de apartarse, por los menos no cuando ella lo dijese.

-Ni hablar, ahora te tengo atrapada y no me voy a quitar hasta que me digas que he hecho mal para que estés tan enfadada.- sentenció, quedando sentado en el abdomen de la pelirroja esperando una respuesta y por supuesto que fuese de su agrado.

Ella siguió empujándole sin ningún resultado satisfactorio, descubriendo así que su novio ya era más fuerte que ella. Había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando una luz le cegó por unos segundos y sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba, focos de un coche, más que eso, la sirena de un coche patrulla, estaba salvada.

Fue el instinto, no el raciocinio, porque sino nunca habría empezado a gritar como una loca.

-¡Socorro!, ¡aaaaahhhh!, ¡policía!

Evidentemente que al verla tan desquiciada Yamato se sobresaltó, era totalmente inesperada esa reacción. Nunca se la habría imaginado de la serena y cabal Sora, pero claro, cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que tenía detrás un coche de policía empezó a comprender y a palidecer.

-¿Pero que haces?.- susurró apurado, tratando de taparle la boca.- pero cállate que me buscas la ruina.

Pasó muy rápido, en cuestión de segundos, Yamato sintió la fría acera en su mejilla, estaba bocabajo siendo esposado.

-Maldito, así que tratando de abusar de la chica ¿eh?, no vas a salir de la cárcel en tu vida.

En ese instante no pudo evitar imaginarse con un mono naranja encaminándose a la silla eléctrica, mientras Susan Sarandon rezaba por su alma y él alegaba por su inocencia lloriqueando.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?.- cuestionaba el otro agente, ayudando a incorporase a Sora.

-Ajá.- le salió a la chica, que estaba un poco en estado de shock viendo como su amado novio era esposado como si se tratase de un pervertido cualquiera.

-Venga, a comisaría.- lo levantó del suelo el agente, empujándolo hacia el coche.

-Pero es una error.- se excusaba el chico ya totalmente asustado.- pero que es mi novia y yo siempre la he respetado.- tartamudeó al borde del llanto.- Sora por favor diles algo, que me encarcelan, a mí, a tu Yama.

La mujer vio esa mirada suplicante de su chico, ya desde el asiento trasero de ese coche, desde el lugar destinado a los delincuentes, y ella lo único que pudo decir, es de suponer que todavía conmocionada, fue:

-Gracias señor agente.

Y evidentemente que Yamato no se creyó esas palabras, ¿no iba a hacer nada para ayudarle?, ¿iba a dejar que le detuviesen como a un maldito violador?

-Pero Sora.- susurró ya con la voz quebrada, porque si al menos supiese que había hecho mal aún, pero no, se iba a pasar la noche en un calabazo, con vete a saber quien y todavía no sabía por qué.- pero Sora, que yo con esta cara no puedo ir a la cárcel, seguro que algún gordo me coge como su "compañía".- terminó, no queriéndose ni imaginar las atrocidades que le pueden hacer a un chico tan bello una panda de presos pervertidos.

Takenouchi ya no lo escuchó, solo escuchó el motor del coche poniéndose en marcha, llevándose consigo a su inocente chico, y por supuesto que cuando fue consciente de eso, por fin, por primera vez en el día, el raciocinio entró en la mente de la joven y la culpabilidad la invadió por completo.

-¡Que he hecho!.- se llevó las manos a la boca.

Dio la vuelta y corrió a parar el coche, menos mal que aún no había avanzado demasiado y cuando los agentes la vieron, se detuvieron y salieron.

-Lo siento, pero es un error.- empezó con muestras de nerviosismo y también cansancio.- es mi novio y es inocente, lo prometo, si ni siquiera me mete mano, es un buen chico, soltadle por favor.

Los agentes estudiaron los gestos de la joven, para luego mirarse entre ellos.

-Igual tiene el síndrome de Estocolmo ese y se ha enamorado de su agresor.- susurró el más joven, al que parecía su superior.

-¿Está segura señorita?.- cuestionó, el que peor genio tenía.

La mujer empezó a híper ventilar, ¿y si no le creían y encerraban a su dulce Yamato de por vida? Sin saber a que recurrir, se echó la mano al bolso, buscando la cartera.

-Sí, claro que sí, es mi novio, miren.- comenzó a enseñar fotos.- esta es de la feria, me regaló un osito, ¿en serio creéis que alguien que regala un osito tan lindo a su novia puede ser un violador?

Los agentes miraron la foto con desconfianza.

-Tiene razón, el osito es lindo.- comentó el agente más joven, el otro le arrebató la foto negando con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo.- dijo entregándosela.- ¿sabe que la falsa acusación es un delito grave?, ¿que la podemos arrestar por esto?.- comenzó con seriedad.

La pelirroja escuchó la reprimenda con la cabeza gacha y disculpándose con reverencias, encontrando solo una manera de excusarse. Según su amigo Taichi, siempre funcionaba con las chicas, así que de nuevo dejó que su parte irracional hablase por ella.

-Lo siento, es que tengo la regla.

-¡Acabáramos!.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza Ishida, todavía apalancado en el coche.- por cierto, ¿pueden soltarme ya?.- enseñó sus esposas molesto.

-Mi mujer se pone insoportable cuando tiene la regla.- volvió a murmurar el agente más joven y que por lo visto era de esa clase de personas que necesitan hacer un comentario sin ninguna relevancia de cada suceso.

-¡No me interesa tu vida!.- despotricó el otro.- ¡y suelta ya al chico!

La fría brisa acarició el pelo y la cara de Yamato, sintiendo que era la sensación más dulce que había experimentado en su vida, por fin volvía a ser libre, volvía a respirar ese aire puramente contaminado de la gran ciudad, escuchar los pajarillos enjaulados, los perros atados y los niños maldiciendo que les pongan deberes, por fin había recuperado las alas de su libertad. Hogar, dulce hogar.

-Por esta vez os dejamos, pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir una broma como esta, las autoridades estamos para cosas más importantes.- bufaba molesto el agente, metiéndose en el coche, seguido del otro.- ¡venga que no llego a echar la lotería!

Cuando el coche se fue, Sora por fin levantó la vista del suelo y se atrevió a dirigirla a Yamato, que todavía estaba acariciando las farolas, los contenedores y todo lo que veía y que pensó que jamás volvería a ver. Sabía que lo tenía difícil, que ahora sería Yamato quien echase humo, por eso, antes de hablar, probó su comodín, como decía Yamato la cara de "demasiado adorable como para ser verdad".

-Yama.- se atrevió a llamar.

Él la miró y en ese momento supo que ni su cara más tierna le iba a servir de ayuda esta vez.

Apartando la vista rápidamente, hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Adiós.- se despidió.

-¿No me acompañas a casa?.- preguntó ella, empezándole a seguir.

-¡No!.- cortó él.- no quiero saber nada más de ti.

-¿Nunca?.- preguntó la chica con voz desvalida.- ¿me estás dejando Yama?

Él se dio la vuelta un instante.

-Por lo menos hasta que te hagan un exorcismo y saquen ese demonio que llevas dentro.- concluyó, reemprendiendo su camino.

-¡Lo siento!.- exclamó afligida, viéndolo alejar.

-¡No me sirve que lo sientas!.- gritó el portador de la amistad, ya totalmente desquiciado, volviéndose otra vez hacia ella.- soy un buen chico, puede que no sea el novio perfecto pero no es razón para que me detengan. No sabes lo que he sentido en ese lugar, por un momento me vi rodeado de calvos musculosos y llenos de tatuajes y no quieras saber lo que me hacían, ¡yo no me merezco estar en prisión!.- dramatizó totalmente la situación, ya un traumatizado de por vida Yamato.

-Yama, que solo has estado 30 segundos en un coche patrulla, no es para tanto.- osó cuestionar Sora con cierta indiferencia.

-¡No me merecía ni uno!.- dejó claro él, encarándose a ella.- ¡estás loca!- dio por concluida la conversación, retomando su camino.

Sora quedó totalmente abatida, sintiéndose el ser más miserable no solo de la tierra sino en el Digimundo y todos los mundos conocidos. Empezó a recordar todo este día que debería haber sido especial y como por culpa de su inmadurez había acabado siendo desastroso. Con la ilusión que le habría hecho que Yamato se acordase. Pensando en esto, lágrimas empezaron a fraguarse en sus ojos y todavía le quedaron fuerzas para murmurar algo.

-Sigues sin darte cuenta.

El rubio escuchó el murmullo y pese a que su cabeza le decía que siguiese hacia delante, que lo que le había hecho Sora era demasiado grave como para perdonarlo sin más, su corazón paró en el acto. Era superior a él, no podía ver, ni escuchar sufrir a Sora y en esas palabras había percibido perfectamente su dolor.

Yamato suspiró al cielo, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil, sentimental, y sobre todo, por estar tan enamorado de esa singular chica, luego se volteó encaminándose hacia ella. Como de costumbre, él era quien cedía y acababa consolándola.

-Venga no llores por favor, sabes que no lo soporto.- dijo con la voz amable y dulce con la que siempre le hablaba.

Hizo amago de acariciarle el rostro pero en el último momento retiró la mano y Sora se volteó.

-Dime por favor que te ocurre, para no cometer el mismo error en el futuro. ¿Es que te has cortado las puntas?

-Hace una semana.- contestó ella, limpiándose con un pañuelo, ya un poco más calmada.

-Y yo te lo dije, ¿no te acuerdas?, y luego te dije, ¡ahora no despuntarás! Y tú me dijiste que no vuelva a hacer chistes que son muy malos. Yo siempre trato de fijarme en todo lo que puede ser importante para ti, no sé que más quieres de mí.- terminó con tristeza, por no sentirse un buen novio para ella.

La muchacha suspiró, sintiéndose sumamente idota, mientras rebuscaba por su bolsillo algo, cuando lo encontró se lo mostró a Yamato.

-Es una tontería, siento haber sido tan estúpida.

El rubio lo miró desconcertado, parecía una simple entrada de cine, pero enseguida la reconoció, como para no, era le de "película" inaguantable que vieron en su primera cita y era justamente de… hace un año. Al leerlo suspiró de entendimiento, ¿era eso lo que le pasaba?

-Hoy hace una año de nuestra primera cita, ya sabes, tú llegando tarde, película insoportable, palomitas, un pesado en el cine…- narró ella, sumergiendo a Yamato en esos recuerdos.- la encontré el otro día mirando en el cajón de cosas que me recuerdan a ti y recordé todo lo que sentí ese día, los nervios, la ilusión… para mí fue un día muy especial, entiendo que para ti no signifique nada.

Él, que la había estado escuchando con una tierna sonrisa, se sintió responsable de su tristeza. Como de costumbre Sora era mucho más detallista que él y recordaba hasta la última particularidad de su relación.

-Lo siento.- susurró un poco avergonzado.- no sabía que se celebrasen los aniversarios de las primeras citas.

Ella se encogió de hombros mirando al frente.

-Supongo que es porque estoy loca.

Yamato dio un quejido de disgusto, ahora sí que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y Sora estaría deprimida para el resto de la eternidad.

-Sora no lo estás, perdona, pero que sepas que para mí también fue un día inolvidable y quiero celebrar su aniversario y mil más si me dejas.

La pelirroja se paró un segundo, Yamato sonrió creyendo que lo había solucionado, pero su sonrisa desapareció al verla sacar un paquete de su bolso.

-Se me olvidaba, toma.- se lo entregó con la misma expresión de desolación.

El pobre chico deseaba morirse, ¿encima le había hecho un regalo? Pero al desenvolverlo, la sonrisa se dibujó de manera automática en su cara.

-La película, ¿de donde la has sacado?.- la miró incrédulo. Un documental infumable afgano no era fácil de encontrar.

-Del "Milhouse" del cine.- contestó ella con naturalidad.- además viene un DVD extra con sus comentarios…

-¿Y esto?.- interrumpió Ishida, mirando aluciando una foto firmada del joven al que él bautizó como "Milhouse".

-Ah, no sé, es que me parece que se cree que me gusta y eso.- explicó ella, haciendo que Ishida no pudiese reprimir una sonora carcajada.

-Que adorable eres.- le salió del alma.

Era increíble, pero una vez más, esa chica había conseguido disipar su monumental enfado por hacerle detener y acusarle de pervertido y ya la amaba como siempre, no, más que siempre, porque a cada segundo Yamato sentía que se enamoraba más y más de ella.

Sin embargo, Sora todavía estaba en su cueva de oscuridad, sintiéndose tonta y despreciable, y por eso, prosiguió su camino.

-Ya no te molesto más Yama.- dijo con desanimo, haciéndose demasiado la desvalida.- me voy.

El portador de la amistad la vio alejarse escasos metros y mordiéndose el labio inferior negó, esa chica era su razón para vivir no había duda.

Sin más preámbulos la agarró con fuerza del brazo, la volteó y la besó con absoluta pasión, con esa necesidad que solo ella era capaz de provocarle. A priori ella no se lo esperaba, pero no tardó en corresponderlo, porque si había algo con lo que Yamato la derretía era con sus besos.

La besó hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, sin aire, apretándola fuertemente de la cintura contra él, para que tuviese claro que era su chica y que no iba a dejarla vagar sola por ningún lado. Para que se diluyese por completo ese innecesario sentimiento de culpabilidad, porque no tenía culpa de nada, salvo de volverle loco, solo de eso.

-Me encantas.- le susurró entre besos, ahora un poco más tiernos.- incluso cuando me acusas de pervertido y me detienen por tu culpa, me encantas.- repitió, apresando esos provocativos labios.- lo siento, pero es que no estoy acostumbrado a ser tan importante para alguien, gracias.- la besó ahora en al mejilla, escondiendo la cabeza entre su pelo, respirando el aroma tan seductor que desprendía.

Ella sonrió entre sus brazos, entre sus besos, bajando por fin la cabeza y refugiándose en ese pecho que tanto calor le daba.

-No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año desde nuestra primera cita.

-Y yo no puedo creer que tú sigas igual de insegura.- se burlo él, rodeándola bien con el brazo y empezando el camino.

-Y yo no puedo creer que tú sigas igual de despistado.

La miró con su cautivadora sonrisa y la volvió a besar. Diría con orgullo que es Yamato Ishida, adicto a los besos de Sora desde hace más de una año.

-Oye, ¿que te parece si vamos a mi casa y vemos la peli?

-Dura seis horas.- le advirtió ella.

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer las próximas seis horas de tu vida?.- preguntó con esa naturalidad tan encantadora.

-No tengo nada que hacer los próximos setenta años de mi vida.- fue su contestación, acurrucándose más si puede en su hombro.

Él sonrió con satisfacción, besándola en la frente con cariño. No cambiaría su relación con Sora por nada del mundo, era perfecta tal y como era, con sus altibajos, con sus enfados y con sus maravillosas reconciliaciones. Era un chico afortunada y ella, para que engañarse, también era una chica de lo más afortunada.

-Por cierto, ¿los aniversarios de las segundas citas se celebran?

-Mmm, no sé, puede.

-Me tendrás que hacer un calendario señalándome los días que quieres celebrar, para no volver a meter la pata.

-¿Crees que te lo voy a poner tan fácil Ishida?.- preguntó, arqueando una ceja. No dejaría que su novio se durmiese en los laureles.- tendrás que hacerlo tú solo.

-Oh, vamos.- refunfuñó él como un niño pequeño.

-Oh, vamos.- lo imitó ella con diversión.

-Que tontita eres.- dijo, quitándole el sombrero.

-¡Dámelo!.- trató de recuperarlo, pero era difícil alcanzar el largo brazo de su novio.

-Tendrás que hacerlo tú sola.- imitó las palabras de antes de su chica, alzando más aún el gorro.

La mujer lo miró atentamente, empezando a fraguar un gran ataque de furia. Miró a un lado y a otro y no encontró ninguna forma de recuperarlo, por lo que lo único que le quedó hacer fue hinchar los pulmones y gritar a viva voz.

-¡PERVERTIDO!

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: pobre de mi Yama, ¿lo volverán a detener?, espero que no. Bueno espero que os hay entretenido. Simplonciada, como siempre, pero que le voy a hacer, me gustan así.

Por cierto, los datos de la primera cita están sacado de mi fic "Doce Meses"

Y hablando de mi querido, idolatrado y miles de adjetivos de amor incondicional más, sorato, estoy realizando una encuesta para ver si queréis que publique el prólogo del próximo fic de "La odisea del sorato", a pesar de que como explico en mi profile, tardaré meses en actualizarlo, pero era para que coincida la fecha de publicación con el de "Doce Meses" jijiji. (soy así, para mí las fechas tienen su importancia, no como para Yamato xD). El caso, que os animo a votar si lo deseáis, pero al contrario que los políticos, yo no os engaño, existen muchas posibilidades de que salga lo que salga en la encuesta yo haga lo que me de la gana XD. Estará abierta hasta el 23 o así.

Ya esta, no tengo más avisos que dar así que solo me queda decir:

Gracias por leer, **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	5. ¿Bailamos?

**PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS**

** ~ ¿Bailamos? ~**

-Esto… mi cintura está dos palmos más arriba.

-Ou, lo siento.- se disculpó un rubio, ruborizándose y apresurándose a retirar la mano de ahí.

La chica sonrió contemplando a su compañero de baile, se veía realmente adorable tan sonrojado. Tratando de quitar importancia donde había posado, en teoría sin querer, su habilidosa mano, tomó una posición firme, preparada para el baile.

-Que suene la música.- ordenó la pelirroja, pulsando con el mando a distancia el reproductor.

..

"_I see you winding and grinding up on that pole,_

_I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know_

_I wanna fuck you, you already know_

_I wanna fuck you, you already know"_

..

Sobra decir que al escuchar letra tan explícita, la pelirroja quedó absolutamente blanca y su inocente compañero de baile sintió que iba a morir de vergüenza.

-¡No sé cómo habrá llegado eso ahí!.- apresuró el rubio a arrebatarle el mando y tratar de parar la reproducción como sea.- si yo solo escucho baladas románticas, lo prometo.- finalizó tirándose al reproductor para pararlo manualmente.

Al sacar el CD comprendió lo que había pasado, bueno, no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que se había equivocado. Realmente su error tenía una explicación lógica y era que en ese CD tenía un conjunto de canciones subiditas de tono y para que su madre no las viese, tenía puesto un nombre clave, "Canciones románticas", evidentemente, que con ese nombre, era de fácil confusión.

Con gran apuro, el pequeño Takeru se volvió a la mujer, que ahora sonreía como haciéndose la despistada.

-Me las grabó Daisuke, yo… no las escucho…- trataba de excusarse notablemente avergonzado.

Pero con la chica que estaba, no necesitaba inventarse excusas ya que era una de las personas más comprensivas que conocía, sobre todo con él.

-Venga Takeru, bailemos.- se acercó hasta él, para poner un nuevo CD, un poco más apropiado.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa, esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Sora, que nunca le juzgaba y siempre tenía una sonrisa para él. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Takenouchi, posó, esta vez sí, una mano en su cintura, mientras ella apoyaba la mano en su hombro y la que quedaba libre la entrelazaba con él.

..

"_High on a hill was a lonely goatherd,_

_lay odl lay odl lay hee hoo_

_Loud was the voice of the lonely goatherd,_

_ lay odl lay odl loo"_

..

Esta vez fue Takeru quien se quedó de piedra escuchando a Julie Andrews cantando a lo tirolés y Sora la que se fue sonrojando sin remedio.

-Es de tu hermano, me pasó el otro día la banda sonora de "The Sound of Music" y la tenía ahí y no me he dado cuenta que la ponía.- apresuró a explicar la muchacha, parando esa reproducción, mientras Takeru la contemplaba con una sonrisa divertida.

-Aunque no lo diga en público, es una de sus películas favoritas.

-Dímelo a mí.- rezongó ella, ya había perdido la cuenta las veces que había visto esa película junto a su novio.

A la tercera iba la vencida, y esta vez sí, antes de tomar su posición de baile, se aseguraron que la música era la apropiada. Sora sonrió al escuchar la colección de baladas románticas que le grabó su novio un día que estaba cariñoso y Takeru, un poco nervioso, por fin agarró a Sora como era debido. No era para menos, era la primera vez que bailaba con una chica de esa forma.

..

"_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance"_

..

-Takeru una cosa, soy una chica, no tu balón de Basket, por lo que no tienes que sujetarme como si me fuese a caer, simplemente tienes que llevarme.- explicó al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano en la de Takeru y le hacía aflojar su agarre. Tal y como la agarraba habría acabado con un moratón en la cintura.

-Perdona.- se excusó el chico bajando el rostro a cada palabra más ruborizado.

-No te preocupes.- siguió la chica con su habitual dulzura, balanceándose suavemente.- así, con delicadeza, a las chicas nos gusta que nos traten con cariño y que…¡no nos pisen!.- gritó apartando el pie, haciendo muecas de dolor.

-Lo siento.- gritó el rubio apartándose de ella.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo.- trató de recomponerse la mujer, aunque no fue muy convincente debido a su cojera.

Al verla, el chico se sintió fatal, no solo le hacía perder una valiosa tarde a su hermana postiza sino que encima la dejaba lisiada. Dejándose caer sobre el sofá, se llevó las manos a la cabeza abatido, en estos momentos se sentía el chico más inútil y arrítmico sobre la faz de la tierra.

-No sé para que he venido, soy un pato y voy a seguir siéndolo, lo mejor será que llame a Hikari y le diga que no la puedo acompañar a ese estúpido baile.

En cuanto vio el rostro derrumbado de su pequeño amigo, Sora se enterneció, realmente pese a su todavía inexistente relación amorosa con la pequeña Yagami, se veían de lo más tiernos en esa inocente y pausada relación que llevaban. Estaba claro que a sus trece años de edad, Takeru Takaishi ya sabía de sobra lo que era estar absolutamente enamorado.

-Oh, venga.- tomó asiento en el brazo del sofá, revolviendo la cabellera rubia de ese chico.- solo necesitas un poco de práctica y para eso estoy yo.- determinó con alegría, haciéndole levantar.

El chico titubeó y miró a su "hermana" con cara de lástima, como pidiéndole piedad y que este suplicio acabase ya.

-Pero te voy a volver a pisar y te lesionaré y no podrás jugar al tenis y te enfadarás y lo pagarás con Yamato y discutiréis y os enfadareis y cortareis, y yo tendré que vivir con ese peso en mi conciencia para el resto de mi vida y no puedo.

La chica, que había escuchado esta desastrosa visión de futuro totalmente alucinada y temerosa a cada palabra, trató de no dejarse llevar por el mismo pesimismo de su cuñado y de nuevo lo agarró con firmeza.

-Escúchame Takeru, no hace falta que seas un gran bailarín, lo único que tienes que hacer es balancearte, a un lado y a otro, así.- habló, guiándole un poco.

Takeru se sorprendió de que lo pudo hacer sin caerse ni pisarle, y sobre todo de lo placentero que podía a llegar a ser el baile. Hasta ese día con la única fémina que había bailado era su madre, abuela, tías pesadas, y demás parentela a la que le gusta fardar de chico jovencito en la pista de baile mientras le tiran de los mofletes. Pero ese día gracias a Sora, descubrió la "erótica", en el buen sentido de la palabra, de la danza.

-¿Te digo un truco para novatos?, desliza los pies y no los levantes, solo deslízalos, así evitarás dar pisotones.- continuó la muchacha con su magistral explicación.

Poco a poco, Takeru se iba soltando y dejando llevar, pero había algo que le preocupaba demasiado, y era: no hacer el ridículo cuando tuviese que llevar a Hikari.

-Gracias Sora, pero Hikari baila muy bien y no voy a estar a la altura.

-No digas tonterías.- le susurró ella, pegando los cuerpos un poco más.- lo único que desea una chica cuando baila con el chico que le gusta, es estar con él, envueltos por la música, alejados de todo y cuando eso pasa, te aseguro que no te fijas en si tu acompañante es un patoso o no.

El chico se estremeció al notar el aliento de la pelirroja en su oreja, no pudiendo evitar abrazarla más a él, Sora se sintió satisfecha por la iniciativa de su aprendiz, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, dejándose llevar por él, dándole a entender que era el momento de que llevase las riendas por completo.

En ese momento, Takeru cerró los ojos, mientras sus sentidos percibían el aroma del pelo de Sora, imaginándose, que así de dulce sería oler, abrazar y bailar con Hikari. Por fin entendía porque a los enamorados les gustaba bailar pegaditos, porque el baile solo era una excusa para sentirse, acariciarse y enternecerse el uno con el otro. Se podría decir, que en el baile una pareja era donde realmente demostraba su amor.

-Déjate llevar y todo será perfecto.- murmuró ella y Takeru lo escuchó, aunque en su imaginación sonó como la angelical voz de su Hikari.

..

"_They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance_

_I have never seen that dress you're wearing_

_Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes I have been blind"_

_.._

Y entonces, no solo sintió que la oía, sino también que la notaba, que la olía, que la sentía, que esa chica que bailaba entre sus brazos era ella, su querida luz.

Como hechizado por la magia de la música y de su amor, Takeru apartó un poco el rostro de Sora, viendo en él también a su Hikari y sin pensarlo más, posó ambas manos en sus mejillas y juntó sus labios con los suyos proporcionándole un beso repleto de dulzura y de cariño.

Para Takeru fue el momento más romántico y perfecto de su vida, pero obviamente que para Sora fue uno de los momentos más extraños y surrealistas de su vida, quedándose en un principio completamente estática, claro que al cabo de unos segundos, logró reaccionar, empujando al chico del pecho.

-¡Se puede saber que haces!.- gritó, llevándose la mano a la boca.

Fue entonces cuando su mente dejó de fantasear y volvió a tierra firme, en donde había besado a la novia de su hermano, más concretamente, en donde la novia de su hermano estaba a punto de matarle.

-¡Lo siento!.- apresuró a disculparse, totalmente rojo.- me dejé llevar, yo… no… perdona, ¡no se lo digas a mi hermano que me mata!

Su instinto de supervivencia habló por él.

Sora hizo un gesto con los brazos para que callase, ella era una mujer comprensiva, pero también tenía su límite y ese estaba en sus labios. No permitía que nadie se tomase esas confianzas, ni siquiera su adorado Takeru.

-¡Pues no te dejes llevar!, primera norma del baile, apuntala, ¡a las chicas no nos gustan ni los pulpos, ni los aprovechados!, ¡entendido!.- bramó con histerismo, acabando con los brazos en jarra y dirigiéndole a Takeru una mirada de reproche.

-Lo siento.- volvió a disculparse él, con su carita de cachorrito desvalido. Verdaderamente lo había hecho sin pensar y estaba totalmente arrepentido y avergonzado.

Si Takeru ya temía por su vida, dentro de unos segundos ya estaría eligiendo ataúd, porque en ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta y Sora quedó blanca al ver quien era, como era de esperar, se trataba de Yamato.

Antes de abrir, se dirigió a Takeru con inquietud.

-Disimula.- le ordenó, venga pasarse las manos por la boca.- pon cara de que no has besado a ninguna chica en tu vida.- la mujer le miró perpleja, viendo la cara tan rara que ponía Takaishi.- si bueno, la de estreñido supongo que también está bien. Dime, ¿parece que me acaba de besar el hermano pequeño de mi novio?.- le preguntó totalmente apurada.

Takeru se encogió de hombros no sabiendo como responder a esa pregunta tan ridícula.

-No sé, por cierto, ¿te ha gustado?

Ella le fulminó con al mirada, para mirarse una última vez en el espejo y decidirse a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Yamato, estaba aquí bailando con tu hermano, solo eso, nada más lo prometo, vamos que solo te beso a ti, a nadie más porque te quiero mucho, ¿pasas?

Como el David de Miguel Ángel, así se quedó Yamato con ese recibimiento tan extravagante de su amada. Sintiéndose incapaz de contestar nada, porque estaba claro que no igualaría el parloteo de la pelirroja, el rubio pasó al interior.

-¡Hola Yamato!.- gritó Takeru con demasiada efusividad.- ¡te prometo que nunca he besado a Sora!

Yamato miró a su alrededor buscando restos de cannabis o algún otro estupefaciente que explicase comportamiento tan absurdo, pero Takeru vio en esa mirada algo muy diferente, vio una acusación y una sentencia. Como si le dijese "lo sé todo maldito desgraciado" y no pudiendo aguantar por más tiempo esta farsa, se tiró a los pies de Ishida.

-¡Perdóname!, fue sin querer, me dejé llevar, por favor, no me odies.

Sora se llevó la mano a la cabeza, si ella era pésima ocultando cosas, ese chico la superaba con creces. Era un hecho que Takeru Takaishi no servía como cómplice de un delito. Confesaría antes de que le detuviesen, por el contrario, Yamato se limitó a remover un poco la pierna para que se quitase de ahí.

-Ya pasó bonito, ya.- le acarició un poco el pelo para sosegarlo.- ¿Sora que le has dado?, ¿no habrá tomado café, verdad?, que se vuelve loco con olerlo.

-No, bueno.- trató de disimular Sora.- solo bailábamos, ¿verdad Takeru?.- buscó la complicidad de su cuñado.

El chico emitió un sonido desvalido, sin creerse que continuaba vivo y asintió. Yamato clavó su intensa mirada en ellos dos y ellos empezaron a temblar, parecía como si leyese en sus mentes y de esa forma descubriese sus más ocultos secretos, pero ambos respiraron de alivio al ver la sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara de Ishida.

-¿Bailar?, ¿tú?.- señaló a su hermano, este asintió.-¡haberlo dicho antes!, venga, ¡aquí está tu maestro!.- dijo haciendo gala de su arrogancia mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

Takeru compartió una mirada con Sora, como pidiéndole socorro, ella le miró con resignación, además iba a ser muy divertido ver a esos dos bailando.

No le quedó más remedio que ceder y en dos segundos, Yamato ya lo tenía bien agarrado de la cintura.

-Yamato se supone que tengo que llevar yo, así que….- trataba de quitar la mano tan comprometida de su hermano.

-No eres más que un Punimon y ya quieres luchar contra Demon.- refunfuñó Ishida.- las cosas se hacen poco a poco, para saber como tienes que llevar a una chica, primero tienes que ser la chica y sentir como un hombre de verdad la lleva.

Debido a una carcajada contenida, los dos rubios se voltearon hacia la dueña de la casa y apresuraron a soltarse al ver que tenía una cámara en la mano.

-Sora, ¿Qué haces?, apaga eso ahora mismo.- ordenó Ishida

-Ni hablar.- negó ella no perdiendo detalle de la grabación.

-¡Olvídala!.- hizo un aspaviento con la mano Yamato.- luego se la quito.

-¿Cómo?.- cuestionó el rubio menor haciendo gala de su inocencia, no veía a su cuñada con intención de soltar esa cámara por nada del mundo.

El rubio sonrió con su altanería natural.

-Cuando las chicas se ponen cariñosas, descuidan muchas cosas.- le guiñó un ojo con seguridad.

Takaishi se contagió de su sonrisa. Le encantaba tener un hermano adolescente, o lo que es lo mismo, un diccionario de relaciones humanas. Sentía que podía aprender mucho de él y así tal vez llegar a tener con Hikari una relación similar a la que él tenía con Sora.

La música ya envolvía el salón y Takeru, pese a lo raro que se sentía al principio por dejarse llevar por su hermano, poco a poco, iba perdiendo timidez. Aunque claro, no contaba con los maravillosos consejos del portador de la amistad.

-Tienes que agarrarla bien de la cintura, imagínate que es tu pelota de Basket, no la sueltes por nada del mundo…

-Pero Sora dijo…

-¡Olvídate de lo que diga Sora!, una cosa es lo que dicen las mujeres y otra lo que de verdad quieren y ellas quieren sentirse protegidas, sujetas, quieren sentir que el hombre que las lleva no las va a dejar por nada del mundo, por eso, tú, con firmeza.- finalizó pegando la cadera de su hermano a la suya.

-Yamato, no le digas esas cosas al niño.- recriminó la mujer.

-¡No soy un niño!.- protestó Takeru en tono infantil.

Ishida desvió un segundo la mirada a su novia.

-Cielo, ¿Por qué no nos dejas solos?, creo que nos vendría bien una conversación de hombres.

-Sí, muy varoniles estáis los dos ahí.- bromeó la chica, viéndolos a los dos abrazados.- y lo siento Yamato, pero estáis en mi casa y nadie me echa de mi casa.

El músico resopló, por lo visto hoy su novia estaba en plan guerrera, por lo que tendría que pasar al plan B: ignorarla.

-Haz como si no estuviese.- se dirigió a su hermano, siguiendo con el baile.- conforme pase el baile, tú te acercas a ella disimuladamente, le hueles el pelo, le susurras un par de palabras bonitas al oído y finalmente la abrazas contra ti, dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro.

Conforme hablaba, Yamato ejecutaba todas sus palabras, apurando de sobremanera a su hermano, no pudiendo evitar pensar en lo feliz que estaba bailando en ese mismo lugar con Sora hace a penas una hora, y no con el pulpo de su hermano.

-Yamato gracias, pero me siento raro haciendo esto contigo.- excusó el rubio, separándose un poco de él, pero este le tenía bien sujeto de la cintura y no lo dejó escapar.

-… por eso la tienes que sujetar bien, para que no se te escape cuando la vayas a besar.- dijo, acercando su boca a la de su hermano y terminado en un susurro en sus labios.

Terror, pánico, angustia, miedo. Takeru amaba a su hermano, pero evidentemente que no de esa forma. Era una situación inesperada, hasta Sora había dejado de grabar no creyéndose lo que veía.

-¡Para!.- tiró la cabeza para atrás, tratando de soltarse como fuese.- ¡pervertido!

Una intensa carcajada invadió el salón solapando la música que no había dejado de sonar, mientras el responsable de ella, soltaba a Takeru para llevarse las manos al estómago de tanto reír.

-Que cara has puesto, ¿en serio crees que te iba a besar?, no vas a tener tanta suerte hermanito.- le revolvió el pelo entre risas.

Sin embargo, Takaishi ni respiraba, estaba pálido, con sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo, había sido uno de los momentos más angustiosos de su vida.

-No tiene gracia.- tartamudeó, parecía que iba a quedar traumatizado de por vida.

-Oh, venga, no es para tanto.- le estrechó del cuello Yamato un poco más relajado, atrayéndolo hacia él para darle un beso en la sien.- te aseguro que no vas a obtener nada más de mí.

-Yamato.- negó su novia, mirándolo con desaprobación.- Takeru, ¿que te parece si hacemos un descanso para merendar?.

-Lo necesito.- respondió él con su cada vez más preocupante lividez.

Mientras Takeru trataba de sobreponerse de este traumático shock, Sora y Yamato preparaban algo de merienda en la cocina, y por supuesto que Ishida aprovechaba para hacer algo que, debido a la molesta presencia de su hermano, no había podido hacer desde que había llegado: estrechar entre sus brazos a su querida novia.

-No sabía que ibas hacer de profesora de baile de mi hermanito.- hablaba el rubio con diversión, sembrando la cara de Sora de dulces besos.- que calladito te lo tenías.

-Que tonto eres.- trataba de mantenerlo a raya Sora, pero era difícil, más que nada porque ni ella misma quería que se detuviese, pero tenía que hacerse la digna.- me dijo que no te lo dijese, pensaba que te reirías de él.- explicaba ella, entre risas.- y para, que me haces cosquillas.

-Cosquillosa.- susurró Ishida, pasando sus manos por su abdomen con travesura.

-¡Para!.- logró controlárselas Takenouchi.- por cierto, tenemos que hablar respecto a esos consejos que le das a Takeru, conmigo no eres así.

-¿Así como?.- cuestionó divertido.

-Pues así de capullo.

Él rió no resistiéndose a darle un dulce beso.

-Entiéndelo, soy su hermano mayor, la persona a la que siempre va a pedir consejos respecto a mujeres, tengo que comportarme como tal.

-No sé, creo que tu hermano no necesita muchos consejos de ese tipo.- murmuró ella.

-¿Por?.- la miró Ishida extrañado.

-No es listo ni nada, antes, bailando, va y me besa.- dijo sin pensar, como si fuese una anécdota curiosa, claro que luego recapacitó y deseó haberse quedado muda.

Buscó con la mirada a su novio, que tenía la vista en un punto fijo, como visualizando la muerte de Takeru, o por lo menos eso dedujo Sora viendo su furiosa mirada.

-Pero que ha sido sin querer y no fue nada y… ¡mierda!

-Será capullo.- salió de su trance Yamato.- no quiere que yo le bese, pero bien que besa él a mi novia, se va a enterar.

Dio un soberano golpe en la mesa dispuesto a salir y descuartizar a su único hermano, menos mal que Sora logró detenerle.

-Yama, que no es nada, no te enfades, tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso Takeru, estaba más sorprendido que yo por el beso.- razonó la mujer.

Yamato apretó los dientes, no le gustaba que nadie besase a su novia, ni siquiera su adorado hermano de forma fortuita, pero finalmente, pegó un gruñido y se sentó.

-¿Por qué le sacas la cara?, ¿tanto te ha gustado su beso?

Sora se quedó muerta por la pregunta, casi prefería al Yamato furioso, al menos él lo pagaba con Takeru, pero este otro Yamato, el celoso, lo pagaría con ella.

-Ay Yamato, no me digas que… ¿te vas a poner celoso de Takeru?.- preguntó la mujer molesta.- ¿Takeru?.- repitió haciendo una medida baja con la mano, recalcando que para ella siempre sería ese mocoso de ocho años que no pasaba dos palmos del suelo.

Yamato se levantó encarándose a ella de muy malas formas.

-Pero es que ahora es Takeru.- dijo, tomando la mano de Sora y poniéndola por encima de sus cabezas.- ya no es un niño, es un hombre hecho y derecho, más alto, más guapo, más deportista y más listo que yo, es una versión mejorada mía.

Takenouchi lo encontró sencillamente adorable. Pasó las manos por alrededor de su cuello, para proporcionarle un profundo beso.

-Pues creo que me quedo con la versión antigua.- bromeó, mirándole con la mayor de las ternuras.- tú eres único, sobre todo para mí, además ese canijo que ahora está viendo la televisión está enamorado hasta las trancas de una Yagami, y yo, de un Ishida, así que deja de refunfuñar.- finalizó repitiendo la acción anterior, solo que ahora, el beso se tornó más apasionado si puede.

-Vale.- cedió Ishida con una sonrisa bobalicona.- de momento no lo mato, pero si lo vuelve a hacer lo mataré, te pongas como te pongas.

-Y yo me desharé de su cadáver.- le siguió el juego ella, acariciándole el pecho con los dedos de la forma más tierna posible.

Para que Takeru no sospechase que sus "hermanos" estaban haciendo cosas inapropiadas en la cocina, no se entretuvieron demasiado tiempo más, y salieron al encuentro del rubio menor con la merienda, lo que les desconcertó fue verle poniéndose la chaqueta.

-¿A dónde vas?.- cuestionó la pelirroja.

-Eh… lo siento Sora.- se disculpó sonrojado.- pero es que, Hikari me ha mandado un mensaje y… bueno… creo que voy a seguir ensayando con ella.

Sora y Yamato compartieron una dulce mirada, esa pareja de angelitos era la más tierna que habían conocido nunca.

-Gracias por la clase Sora-san.- iba a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero la mirada asesina de su hermano le hizo detenerse.

-Ni lo sueñes, ya has catado toda la Sora que vas a catar en tu vida.- dijo con contundencia.

Takeru tragó saliva temeroso.

-Fue sin querer.

-¡Lárgate ya!.- le revolvió el pelo Yamato, dándole una suave colleja de la forma más fraternal posible.

Al quedarse solos, lo primero que hicieron Sora y Yamato fue tumbarse en el sofá para degustar la merienda, pero pronto la pelirroja se percató de un pequeño detalle, la música todavía seguía sonando.

Miró a su novio con travesura, Yamato entendió a la perfección lo que le estaba proponiendo con la mirada, pero optó por hacerse el tonto. Era una de las cosas de Yamato, le gustaba hacerse de rogar y Sora lo sabía, por eso pasó a la acción. Se levantó y después le tendió la mano a Ishida.

-¿Bailamos?

Con una sonrisa, el compañero de Gabumon aceptó y en seguida, todo su alrededor desapareció, porque en efecto, el baile era magia, un momento íntimo entre una pareja, un momento en el que podían expresarse más sentimientos incluso que con un beso. Todo, absolutamente todo se lo decían bailando de esa forma tan amorosa que habían aprendido el uno con el otro. Cuando Yamato pasaba la mano por su cintura con esa delicadeza, le mostraba que siempre le iba a tener, que siempre iba a cuidar de ella, con ternura y cariño, cuando Sora acariciaba su sedoso pelo le decía que siempre le iba a amar, que no estaba solo, que así como él cuidaba de ella, ella cuidaba de él. Era una sensación de absoluta plenitud la que sentían con cada gesto, cada mínimo roce ocasional y cada mirada que se dedicaban. En verdad el amor de dos amantes se percibía viéndolos bailar.

..

"_The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never for get, the way you look tonight"_

_.._

Era fascinante como sus cuerpos se sincronizaban, incluso sus corazones bailaban al mismo ritmo, y ahí descubrieron que todos los consejos que le habían dado esa tarde a Takeru no servían de nada, porque el verdadero baile no se podía aprender, salía del alma cuando lo hacías con la persona amada.

Sus ojos se cruzaron en un compás de la canción, se sonrieron como dos tontos enamorados, que era lo que eran y Yamato sintió que era el momento perfecto para sellar su amor con un beso, aunque antes de dejarle, Sora, sintió que debía comunicarle algo.

-Yama, mi cintura está dos palmos más arriba.

-Lo sé.- fue su traviesa contestación.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: otra simplonciada, pero esta vez con la participación estelar de mi adorado Takeru jeje.

Aquí os dejo las canciones utilizadas:

La de el "inocente" Takeru XD: "I wanna fuck you" de Akon o algo así. Pondría la traducción pero como que entonces le tendría que cambiar el rating al fic. Quería poner una canción gamberra y subidita de tono y lo que hice fue poner en google "Fuck you lyrics" jaja, wow, la cantidad de canciones que llevan esas dichosas palabras.

La de Sora (en realidad Yamato): "Lonely Goatherd", BSO de "The sound of mucic". Adoro esa película y esa canción me parece divertidísima y un gran motivo para chantajear a mi querido Yamato de por vida.

La del baile: "Lady in red" de Chris de Burgh. Un clásico, lo que me hace pensar que me estoy quedando viejuna jaja. Pero bueno, me gusta y la vi ideal para dedicársela a Sora, ya que algo me dice que el rojo es su color.

Aquí está la traducción:

_Nunca te había visto lucir tan hermosa como esta noche._

_Nunca te había visto brillar tan fuerte._

_Nunca había visto tantos hombres pedirte si querías bailar._

_Ellos buscan un pequeño romance, dada casi la oportunidad._

_Y nunca había visto ese vestido que llevas, ni los reflejos en tu cabello, que llegan hasta tus ojos._

_He estado ciego._

_La dama de rojo está bailando conmigo, mejilla con mejilla._

_No hay nadie aquí, sólo tú y yo._

_Es donde quiero estar, pero apenas conozco a esta belleza que está a mi lado._

_Nunca olvidaré la manera en que luces esta noche._

Nada más, como siempre, gracias por leer, **soratolove/sorato4ever.**


	6. Un gesto de cariño

**PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS**

~** Un gesto de cariño **~

Apenas faltaban cinco minutos cuando una vez más sus miradas se cruzaron y la reacción fue la misma que llevaban teniendo durante toda la hora, ella apartó la vista rápidamente ruborizada y él la desvió hacia arriba como tratando de pasar desapercibido, como intentando aparentar que no llevaba toda la hora observándola, y que no veía el momento para que la dichosa campana sonase y pudiesen irse a almorzar juntos. Esta clase se les estaba haciendo demasiado eterna.

Algunos hubiesen pensado que Yamato Ishida tenía una lámpara mágica escondida en el pupitre y que un genio hacía sus deseos realidad, pero no, era mera causalidad que cuando el rubio deseó eso, el timbre por fin sonó. La clase había terminado.

El barullo proveniente de los estudiantes; levantándose, gritándose, riéndose y tomando sus cosas, hizo que por un segundo Ishida perdiese a esa dichosa pelirroja de su campo visual. Era algo idiota, porque ella estaba en su clase y no se iba a ir a ningún lado, mucho menos sin él, pero para Yamato fue un auténtico drama perderla de vista durante esos momentos, no podía evitar pensar que cuando el trasiego de sus compañeros desapareciese, ella también hubiese desaparecido con ellos, sin esperarle.

Sonrió de manera automática al darse cuanta de que, en efecto, se había montado un drama sin motivos, porque Sora continuaba ahí, en su sitio, terminando de recoger sus cosas. Él hizo lo propio lo más rápido posible, esta vez, sin perderla con la mirada ni un solo segundo, para acto seguido acercarse a ella.

No la había alcanzado cuando Sora se dio la vuelta y le miró, dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa que hacía más visible el color carmín de sus mejillas. Consciente de que su petrificante mirada muy posiblemente la hubiese ruborizado y fuese por eso por lo que hubiese bajado la vista, Yamato trató de no mirarla tan descaradamente. Fue tan drástica su decisión que clavó la vista directamente en el suelo, pero pronto descubrió los pies de la chica que tenía delante. Vislumbró claramente como mantenía su pie derecho solamente con la punta apoyada en el suelo, balanceándolo ligeramente a un lado y otro, en otra muestra de su inquietud, de forma paulatina pero sin detenerse el rubio fue alzando la vista y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y hasta cerrar los ojos sintiéndose culpable, después de observar detenidamente sus piernas, esa tez morena que le parecía la más bella del universo se perdía debajo de su falda, un poco, en realidad bastante, más arriba de sus rodillas. Volvió a abrir los ojos tratando de olvidar esas piernas que tanto le entusiasmaban, para esta vez dejarlos fijos en su vientre, en donde descansaban sus manos, con un estuche de comida, y desde ahí, decidió que debía subir la vista de una vez, sino tal vez ella pensaría que le estaba mirando a un lugar concreto de su anatomía, el cual, todavía, era muy temprano para mirar.

Trató de ocultar su evidente nerviosismo con esa sonrisa de seguridad que tan bien utilizaba y lo mejor fue que le salió de manera automática al verla otra vez el rostro, como ella seguía con su leve sonrojo, mirando nada en concreto.

Finalmente, se armó de valor y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Co-comemos… jun-juntos?.- tartamudeó sintiéndose el ser más idiota del universo.

Ella asintió, empezando a caminar a su lado.

-Te estaba esperando.

Al contrario que la de él, su voz sonaba más fuerte y convincente, pero también se apreciaba su evidente nerviosismo.

Y no hubo más cruce de palabras entre ellos, simplemente, caminaron juntos en dirección al patio.

Ni una semana, no hacía ni una semana desde que se reanudasen las clases tras las vacaciones de Navidad, lo que en números hacían alrededor de 15 días de relación más estrecha entre Sora y Yamato, y teniendo en cuenta que tras año nuevo, apenas se habían visto físicamente, se podría decir que esta era la primera vez que estaban juntos desde que iniciasen algo esa Nochebuena.

Era extraño, demasiado extraño lo que sentían y les pasaba cuando estaban el uno cerca del otro, se quedaban sin aire, como si no tuviesen nada que decirse, les daba vergüenza hasta mirarse, casi hasta saludarse, lo que les hacía preguntarse, ¿Cómo iban a tener una relación si no podían cruzar ni dos palabras sin sonrojarse?

Y luego estaba el beso, ese delicioso beso en el que Yamato no podía dejar de pensar y Sora no podía olvidar, porque solo se habían besado una vez, una única vez en Navidad, y lo peor era que Ishida todavía no estaba seguro si hizo lo correcto o no besándola. En ese momento lo sintió así, lo deseó así, y así lo hizo, y aunque ella después sí se lo devolviese, no habían hablado nada al respecto, ni para bien ni para mal, y por supuesto no habían tenido oportunidad de repetirlo, a pesar de que él lo intentase en Año Nuevo y ella pareciese receptiva, finalmente no se produjo y ya, casi no habían vuelto a coincidir hasta el instituto.

La miró con tristeza, deseando saber que le pasaba por la mente, si al igual que a él, también le dejaba sin respiración el recuerdo de aquel beso y no dormía pensando en volver a repetirlo. Rápidamente lo descartó, porque ella parecía a años luz de ese tipo de cosas, nunca tenía la iniciativa en ese aspecto, ni tan siquiera en dar muestras de cariño, era siempre él quien la abrazaba y ella simplemente se dejaba abrazar.

Llevó la vista al cielo pensativo, completamente aturdido por lo contradictorio que era todo esto, al fin y al cabo, fue ella la que vino a su camerino a declararse, esperaba un poco de más sentimiento por su parte. Le parecía una situación totalmente injusta, porque era muy cariñosa con todo el mundo menos con él, envidiaba los abrazos que le daba a Piyomon, incluso a su hermano le daba más besos en la mejilla que a él, pero eso no pasaba solo desde Navidad, sentía que había pasado toda la vida.

Mimi, Taichi por supuesto, hasta recordó que a Koushiro, en su último cumpleaños, lo abrazó. Prácticamente todo el mundo había recibido alguna vez un abrazo de Sora Takenouchi, todos menos él. No recordaba un solo momento en que ella tuviese una muestra de cariño físico con él, de hecho, la primera vez que habían tenido un contacto físico más íntimo, había sido en ese desastroso concierto, cuando fue a buscarla entre los cascotes y la ¿salvo?, le gustaba más decir que se salvaron mutuamente, ¿y quien se acerco?, en efecto, Yamato Ishida otra vez.

Volvió a mirarla de reojo, sintiendo que nunca la podría comprender y sobre todo que nunca entendería cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia él, por qué le hacía galletas, le decía que le gustaba y luego seguía como siempre, medio ignorándole.

Luego la gente decía que él era el frío, el inexpresivo, ¿pues ella? Lo que llevaban de relación se había mostrado como un témpano de hielo, y lo peor era que el rubio ya se estaba empezando resignar, a dejar de llevar la iniciativa, a dejar de intentar tenerla todo el día entre sus brazos, porque si no era algo recíproco, no deseaba hacer más el tonto.

Por suerte o por desgracia, nunca se sabe, algo le hizo olvidarse de sus profundos pensamientos por un segundo, en concreto, tres chicas, las mismas tres chicas de su clase que absolutamente todos los días le pedían almorzar con ellas y que habían hecho tan bien por la imaginación de Ishida, por tener que inventar cada día originales excusas para rechazarlas.

-Ishida-san, ¿comes con nosotras?.- preguntaron a coro.

-Eh… uh...- a pesar de que le pasase todos los días, hoy le había pillado demasiado por sorpresa. Dirigió la vista a Sora, que aguardaba con la vista baja, sin intervenir.- es que, ya estoy acompañado.- logró decir.

-No importa.- dijo una de las descaradas muchachas.- seguro que no le importa que comas con nosotras.

Takenouchi permaneció como una estatua, al igual que hacía siempre que se encontraba con las fans de Yamato. No intervenía en absoluto, ya que daba por hecho que esto era asunto de Ishida y él debía decidir que deseaba.

Alzó la vista, dirigiéndola al rubio extrañada al sentir un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

-Es que estoy, muy bien acompañado.- excusó el compañero de Gabumon, estrechando mínimamente a Sora hacia él.

Dicho esto, las chicas, tras murmurar muy posiblemente insultos dirigidos a Sora, siguieron su camino y la pareja el suyo, y en el acto, Yamato apartó su brazo, no deseaba agobiarla más.

A Sora le sorprendió esa acción de su acompañante, realmente hubiese deseado que la abrazase con más fuerza, pero lo conocía o por lo menos, pensaba que lo conocía y lo último que quería era incomodarlo con demasiadas muestras de cariño.

Porque era eso lo que pasaba por la mente de Sora, dejaba que él siempre llevase la iniciativa en todo eso porque de esa forma ella nunca metería la pata. Su miedo más recurrente era intentar abrazarlo, darle un beso, o simplemente tomarle la mano y que él pusiese una mueca de desagrado, resoplase y la rechazase. Todavía le asustaban las posibles reacciones de Yamato y aunque en los últimos tiempos su carácter fuese más blando y cariñoso, no le daba la suficiente confianza como para mostrarle todo el cariño que le procesaba.

Finalmente tomaron asiento en su banco, ¿su banco?, tal vez aún era muy pronto para tener su canción, su película, su… bueno, todas esas cosas que los enamorados van compartiendo a lo largo de su relación, pero al menos, banco ya tenían, porque ese había sido su banco desde el primer día de la secundaría. Sora sonrió con nostalgia al recordar de que manera quedó inaugurado su banco, con una discusión, mejor dicho con una decepción, pero lo bueno fue que a la semana se reinauguró con una reconciliación, y ya desde entonces había sido testigo de cantidad de vivencias con ellos como protagonistas.

Yamato puso una mueca de asombro al percibir la sonrisa de Sora, estuvo a punto de preguntarle porque sonreía de esa forma, pero en el último segundo se echó atrás y volvió a mirar al frente con su expresión de tristeza, porque concluyó, que si ella quería compartir su sonrisa, se lo contaría sin necesidad de preguntárselo. Evidentemente que quedó abatido al volver a mirarla de reojo y darse cuenta que su sonrisa ya había desaparecido y que no la había querido compartir con él.

Pero de pronto, sucedió algo que no esperaba y que le hizo recobrar las esperanzas y sobre todo el valor para hablar con ella, Sora le estaba entregando un paquete.

-Espero que te guste, lo he hecho para ti.- balbuceó, totalmente roja.

El chico hizo una mueca de desconcierto, pero lo aceptó, lo que le faltaba sino, que Sora se sintiese rechazada.

-¿Me has hecho la comida?.- preguntó, sin poder controlar su creciente ilusión mientras lo abría. Esta era la primera vez que alguien le preparaba un estuche de comida desde que dejó de vivir con su madre.

-No es gran cosa.- trató de quitarle importancia ella, mientras sus nerviosas manos jugueteaban con su falda.

-No tenías que molestarte.- musitó el rubio, llevándose un trozo a la boca.

Al momento, sintió la petrificante mirada de la pelirroja.

-¿Te gusta?.- apresuró, como si fuese un asunto de vida o muerte.

Yamato tenía el trozo en la boca, resistiéndose a morderlo demasiado y controlando sus muecas de desagrado lo máximo posible. Al verlo, Sora se sintió la chica más estúpida e inútil sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Está asqueroso, ¿verdad?, lo siento.- se disculpó apurada.

Ishida, todavía con el pedazo en la boca emitió algún que otro sonido, alargando más si puede el sufrimiento de Sora, para que finalmente lo tragase y sonriese abiertamente.

-Está riquísimo, muchas gracias.- dijo con naturalidad, que por supuesto no convenció a Takenouchi.

-No mientas, si apenas te lo has podido tragar, dame ya lo tiro.- intentó arrebatarle el estuche, pero Ishida se lo impidió.

-Estaba de broma.- excusó el músico con una sonrisa divertida.

Era increíble como ese simple hecho había conseguido relajarlos a ambos.

-Eres un mentiroso, tú nunca bromeas.- siguió ella, intentando por todos los medios apoderarse de ese estuche.

Tenía razón, Yamato pocas veces bromeaba, aunque en los últimos tiempos había forjado un carácter más abierto, alegre e incluso divertido. ¿Era eso entonces?, ¿Qué Sora todavía lo veía como ese chico serio, distante y reservado de once años?

Sin darse cuenta su rostro se había tornado serio y sin darse cuenta tampoco, había detenido las manos de Sora en el forcejeó, sujetándolas firmemente de las muñecas, dejando así sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

Al sentirlo a tan poca distancia, la chica volvió a su estado habitual cuando estaba con Yamato de rubor máximo, pero esta vez el rubio ni se inmutó, continuó mirándola fijamente, pero con esa ternura con la que siempre le obsequiaba.

-Sora yo nunca te miento.- dijo con determinación. Ni él mismo se creyó que ya no tartamudeaba.

Y ella se dejó hechizar por la penetrante mirada del ojiazul, quedándose completamente sin fuerzas, dejando caer sus brazos sin vida. Él soltó su agarre al darse cuenta que ella ya se había rendido, pero no soltó sus manos, dejó que quedasen apoyadas en las suyas, para que así, ella no pudiese ir muy lejos.

Una vez más su mente estaba reviviendo el beso y estaba dispuesto a por fin, revivirlo en la realidad. Se moría por sentir otra vez ese ligero roce que le proporcionó los inocentes labios de su Sora al contacto con los suyos, más que eso, esas sensaciones apasionantes y placenteras que invadieron hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Quería volver a tener ese momento íntimo con ella, volver a fusionar sus cuerpos aunque solo fuese un segundo, volverla a explicar con un beso lo mucho que la amaba, pero, por desgracia, no ocurrió.

Sora apresuró a voltear el rostro avergonzada y Yamato a mirar a su alrededor abatido, para darse cuenta de que no estaban solos en su banco como él lo había imaginado, sino en medio del gran alboroto que era un instituto de secundaria. Definitivamente no era el lugar adecuado para esto.

Y otra vez, no dijeron ni una palabra más.

Desde ese momento, Yamato se limitó a comer su almuerzo sin volver a intentar bromear y Sora se limitó a mirar a su alrededor evitando cualquier contacto visual con el rubio.

"Es irónico", pensaba, cada vez que lo miraba de soslayo, pero ahora que estaban juntos, tenían mucha menos conversación que cuando solo eran amigos. Cierto era que Yamato hacía un culto exagerado al silencio y solo hablaba cuando lo veía estrictamente necesario, pero eso no era inconveniente para que hubiesen tenido infinidad de conversaciones interesantes sobre miles de temas. En ese aspecto, siempre habían congeniado muy bien. Sabían cuando tenían algo que decirse, cuando tenían que escucharse y cuando las palabras sobraban, pero para Sora, este silencio demoledor de ahora era demasiado, nada tenía que ver a los de antes. Porque los silencios con Yamato siempre se habían caracterizado por su comodidad y este era sumamente incomodo. ¿Qué clase de relación les esperaba si a las dos semanas ya no tenían nada que decirse?

Por el contrario, Yamato seguía inmerso en esa exquisita comida que le había traído Sora. La miró un segundo de reojo, para después negar, porque creía que un segundo de estos le iba a volver totalmente loco. Tan pronto sentía que pasaba de él y no le interesaba en absoluto, como para minutos después, tuviese semejante detalle y se sintiese el centro de su vida. ¿Qué era realmente lo que sentía Sora?, ¿es que acaso esta era su forma de expresar su cariño?

Deseó preguntárselo, hacerle por fin esa incomoda pregunta que el tópico dice que es exclusiva de las mujeres y rehusada por los hombres, pero que él se moría por hacer. Cuatro palabras que podrían darle la gloria o sumirle en la oscuridad eterna, algo tan simple como ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Hasta tres amagos hizo de hablar, para que siempre volviese a meterse otro trozo de comida a la boca, dejándolo pasar. Se sentía ridículo preguntando eso y lo peor de todo, una chica insegura. Si alguien le viese se reiría de él, pero no podía evitarlo, lo que sentía por Sora era demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo pasar. Solamente quería asegurarse de que ese sentimiento era recíproco, que no estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y sobre todo, que no iba a sufrir innecesariamente.

Quizá, era demasiado pronto para hacer esta pregunta, pero Ishida sentía que llevaba esperando tres largos años para hacerla, justamente los años que esa dichosa pelirroja con la que se perdió en el Digimundo llevaban quitándole el sueño y grabándose a fuego en su corazón.

Asegurándose de que no hubiese cotillas a su alrededor, se armó de valor.

-Ah… uh… oh…

Tartamudeo incoherente, Sora lo miró extrañada, Yamato enrojeció pensando que estaba haciendo el ridículo y todo el valor se esfumó, tomando un nuevo bocado.

Sintió hasta ganas de llorar, su mayor felicidad en este momento hubiese sido atragantarse, morir ahogado y no tener que volver a pasar por el bochorno de mirar a Sora nunca más. Aunque bueno, tal vez había un termino medio y otra cosa mejor que la muerte, que le hiciera volver a creer en el cielo y era que Sora le hablase y Yamato no se creyó que así fuese.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

No solo le hablaba dulcemente al igual que hacía siempre hasta esta Nochebuena, también había apoyado la mano en su espalda, como… ¿acariciándole?

Fue la inyección de valor que le hacía falta, sentía que era ahora o nunca, que empezaban con una relación sincera y valiente desde el primer día o esto estaría condenado al fracaso.

-¿Qué siente por mí?.- preguntó a todo correr, encarándola. Cuando fue consciente de lo que había hecho, volvió a querer su muerte por atragantamiento y apartó rápidamente la vista de la sorprendida Sora.

Obviamente que esa era la última pregunta que se hubiese esperado del inexpresivo y poco sentimental Yamato.

-Eh… ah…- ahora la que tartamudeaba sin saber donde meterse era Sora.

-Es que...- musitó Ishida en tono desvalido. Ya lo había hecho y no podía echarse atrás.- es que… tú nunca… no… no te veo, bueno, demasiado implicada en esto… quiero decir que tú nunca has sido muy… expresiva conmigo y ahora que se supone que estamos juntos… pues esperaba algo más de… no sé, lo siento.- terminó disculpándose por si había hecho algo mal, ya que particularmente no era consciente de lo que había balbuceado.

"Vivir para ver", eso fue lo que pensó Sora sin salir de su estupefacción. Ella sin atreverse a intimar demasiado con Yamato por miedo a un rechazo, para descubrir que sus verdaderos sentimientos eran totalmente opuestos, que echaba de menos un poco más de cariño por su parte, alguna muestra de afecto.

-Yo, no sé que decir Yamato, nunca pensé que tú te sintieses de esa forma.- acertó a decir, en un tono completamente apagado.

-Nunca he sido bueno mostrando mis sentimientos, pero creo que en este tiempo, yo he tratado de mejorar y he hecho todo lo posible para que tú te sientas bien, pero siento que no recibo nada a cambio, por lo que pienso que no te importo y entonces me haces la comida y vuelves a dar un vuelco a mi mundo de 180º.- habló Ishida, cada vez con más confianza en sí mismo.- solo quiero estar seguro de que no estoy haciendo el tonto, de que aquí, hay sentimientos por las dos partes.- finalizó, con una serenidad asombrosa.

Se podría decir que era la primera vez que dejaba hablar a su corazón tan libremente.

Era una regañina en toda regla y la pelirroja seguía sin salir de su asombro, ¿de verdad Yamato pensaba que ella no tenía ningún sentimiento por él?, esto era el mundo al revés. Con todo el valor del que disponía, que era más bien poco, se dirigió al impaciente Ishida.

-Tú me gustas mucho, ya te lo dije.

-¿Solo eso?.- preguntó con decepción.- también te gustan las flores y los ponys y la clase de historia y los programas de manualidades… ¿yo soy solo eso?, ¿otro gusto más?.- inquirió, cada vez más descompuesto, pero con más determinación en sus palabras.

Ese día habría un gran cambio en su relación, y todo dependía de Sora, de lo que le dijese, él tomaría la decisión que creyese oportuna.

La tenista ya se empezaba a agobiar, esto ya se parecía demasiado a un tercer grado como los que le hacía años atrás su madre.

-Yamato, ¿que quieres que te diga?.- habló un poco más alterada.

Al igual que el rubio que tenía en frente, ella también poseía una coraza y era enmascarar sus sentimientos con una furia inexistente.

"Encima se enfada", pensó Yamato al escucharla hablar. Sonrió de manera irónica y sobre todo triste, sentía, que muy a su pesar, ya tenía la respuesta que buscaba.

Estaba dispuesto a levantarse y desaparecer, pero en el último segundo se detuvo, justo al contemplar el estuche de comida que le había regalado. Era una muestra de cariño, no había duda, por eso, decidió darle otra oportunidad, además él nunca había sabido expresarse y cuando metía la pata le gustaba que le diesen la opción de explicarse.

La miró, con ternura, con amor, con devoción, con ese inexplicable sentimiento que le envolvía llenándolo de felicidad cada vez que ella estaba a su lado.

-Sora.- la tomó de la mano dulcemente.- solo quiero que me digas, ¿por qué me hiciste esas galletas?

Con delicadeza, la pelirroja apartó su mano de la de él, esa simple acción le volvió a entristecer, pero no desesperó, se había prometido que la escucharía.

Desvió la vista al cielo, tratando de encontrar las respuestas ahí, pese a que la respuesta estaba clara y se hallaba en su corazón, pero de todas formas, se resistía a buscarla. Yamato no se daba ni cuenta, pero toda la seguridad que siempre transmitía a los demás se diluía cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos. Tenía miedo a toda esta marea de sensaciones que sentía con Yamato y que por supuesto eran totalmente nuevas, tenía pánico a abrir su corazón y que fuese malherido, que se encontrase ahí algo que no le gustaba, que descubriese que de verdad, no podía manifestar sus sentimientos, porque no existían.

Confirmado. Yamato Ishida la estaba agobiando y él lo supo al ver su rostro de angustia. Se sintió un completo idiota, por su obsesión por apresurar las cosas, tal vez hubiese acabado con algo que muy seguramente habría sido maravilloso, porque él si que conocía el corazón de Sora y sabía la cantidad de amor que podía guardar, y por su impaciencia, puede que nunca recibiese ese amor que tanto necesitaba.

-Oye, lo siento mucho, no quería…- comenzó a disculparse, pero fue Sora la que le calló.

-Me gustas más que las flores, y que la clase de historia, y que los programas de manualidades.- confirmó.

Como antes Ishida, ella también había tomado una decisión, porque demasiado tiempo había estado sufriendo por este sentimiento que creía no correspondido, como para ahora, por culpa de su cobardía, estropearlo.

Al darse cuenta que iba a seguir hablando, Yamato no pudo evitar intervenir.

-No has dicho ponys.

-Es que los ponys me gustan muchos.- contestó ella, minando al poca moral que le quedaba al rubio.- era broma.- sonrió ella.- tenía que devolverte la de la comida.

Al instante, la cara de Ishida ya estaba adornada con una sonrisa, un tanto bobalicona, todo hay que decirlo.

-Fuera de bromas.- regresó a su seriedad.- entiendo, como te sientes y… perdona por no saber llevar esto bien, pero todo esto es nuevo para mí. Yo no sé lo que siento por ti, no lo puedo calificar, lo único que sé es que nunca lo he sentido por nadie. Desde hace mucho tiempo, cada vez que estoy a tu lado o simplemente pienso en ti, siento cosas raras, me haces sentir, muy rara… perdona por no saber explicarlo mejor.- terminó como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, pero Yamato la miraba con confusión.

-¿Rara?, ¿eso es lo que te hago sentir?

Por lo visto Ishida estaba demasiado quisquilloso con este tema y lo peor era que no sabía ni lo que quería, ¿una promesa de amor eterno por parte de Sora? No, porque sería mentira, era demasiado pronto para prometerse esas cosas, solo sabía que adivinaría lo que deseaba oír cuando lo escuchase, solo entonces.

-No de una forma peyorativa ni nada de eso.- apresuró a excusarse la chica. Con lo bien que decían que hablaba todo el mundo y con Yamato no paraba de meter la pata.- quiero decir que… es extraño, es… diferente… es especial, algo que no me hace sentir nadie más, es algo único.

Y ahí lo supo, eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar, que él la hacía única, que él para ella era único, que en el mundo de Sora existían los chicos y luego Yamato separado del resto, al igual que Sora era única para el universo de Yamato.

-Gracias.- susurró sin darse cuenta, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Ella se había sincerado lo mejor que había podido y sin sufrir una parada al corazón, por eso se sintió con derecho y fuerza de preguntarle lo mismo a Yamato.

-¿Y tú Yamato?, ¿Qué sientes por mí?.- preguntó tímidamente.

El portador de la amistad clavó su intensa mirada, ahora desbordante de ilusión, en ella.

-Que estoy muy ilusionado con esto Sora, mucho. Desde esta Nochebuena, vivo como inmerso en un sueño y no deseo despertar nunca.- habló con total facilidad, se podría decir que con el corazón en la mano, y para Sora esa respuesta fue perfecta, no necesitaba saber más.

Compartieron una sonrisa, una mirada y nuevamente regresaron a su estado natural de sonrojamiento sin atreverse a cruzar sus miradas.

De verdad habían dado un paso importante en su relación, pero eso no evitaba que siguiesen con su timidez habitual, ya habría tiempo de perderla, había que dejar que las cosas siguiesen su curso. Y fue cuando ese pensamiento invadió la mente de Yamato cuando decidió hacerle una propuesta que parecía mentira que aún no se la hubiese hecho.

-Sora… qui-¿quieres salir con-conmigo?.- tartamudeó, sintiendo como el sudor le empapaba por completo y de nuevo sintiéndose profundamente idiota. ¡Como podía haber hablado de cosas mucho más profundas hace unos segundos con total calma y esto le costaba tanto!

Esa inocente propuesta, confirmó en Sora lo que le acaba de declarar, realmente era único.

-¿No salimos, ya?.- preguntó con confusión.

-Ah… sí… eh… quería decir, tener una cita, no hemos tenido una cita, a no ser que esto sea una cita.

Sora miró a su alrededor, definitivamente, esto no era lo esperado para una cita.

-Creo que no.- musitó sin convencimiento.- ¿en el instituto?

-Eso digo yo, una cita de verdad, ya sabes, cine o lo que quieres y palomitas o lo que quieras y… pasear… o lo que quieras, pero fuera del instituto y sin estos horribles uniformes.- finalizó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Claro, sí.- asintió ella.

Se supone que eran una pareja y en estos quince días no habían salido juntos ni un solo día, lo poco que se veían había sido con sus amigos o en el instituto.

-Y podemos, empezar a salir a menudo… por ahí, para estar juntos y… conocernos y… eso.

Y ella que pensaba que había hecho lo más difícil presentándose en ese camerino con esas galletas, pero sin duda, Yamato también estaba dispuesto a sacar esta relación adelante y evidentemente, para eso, deberían empezar a pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Pero no llegues tarde, no lo soporto.- dijo ella con diversión, mucho más relajada, mientras se ponía en pie, ya que el timbre de nuevo había sonado.

-No, tranquila.- respondió el muchacho acompañándola.

Una nueva mirada y una nueva sonrisa. No sabían lo que sentían, no lo entendían y en estos momentos ni lo necesitaban entender, les bastaba sentirlo. Era un comienzo y los comienzos son así, poco a poco, no hacía falta apresurase porque podían tener toda la vida por delante si lo necesitaban y deseaban.

Fue increíble, pero Yamato ya no pensaba en ese beso que tanto había anhelado, porque ya estaba seguro de que para Sora, era especial, que aunque no se mostrase tan cariñosa como esperaba existía un sentimiento muy fuerte, solo era cuestión de tiempo, de esperar, de tener paciencia y lo demás llegaría solo.

Se volvió lo justo para mirarla al sentir el contacto de su mano con la suya, entrelazándola, la vio adorable tan sonrojada mirando al suelo. Para ella, también era nuevo esto de expresar tanto los sentimientos, porque ahora entendía, que con quien más difícil le resultaba expresar su cariño era con quien más lo sentía, Sora era así y le encantaba que fuese así.

No dijo nada, mas que apretar cariñosamente su mano, mirar al frente y continuar el camino, este camino nuevo y apasionante que descubrirían juntos y por supuesto, de la mano.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: como siempre fic simple sin trama, pero es que se escribió solo, que le voy a hacer. Lo bueno de este fic es que lo puedo componer de una recopilación de escenas descartadas de otros de mis fics (en este caso "Doce meses") y así puedo recrearme en todas las etapas del sorato por tiempo indefinido jaja.

Igual les pareció raro que Yama fuese el más cariñoso y Sora la más distante, pero es que al principio por lo menos yo lo veía así, quiero decir, en el anime, Yama la abrazaba y Sora se dejaba abrazar, no sé, así lo pensé y así me gusta. Vamos que no me los imagino súper empalagosos comiéndose a besos desde el minuto uno, me supongo que fue poco a poco. Digamos que a partir de esta charla, ella empezó a mostrarse más cariñosa y Yama más Yamato jaja, pero bueno, el caso, que siguieron juntos por siempre jamás y que Yama, sí llegó tarde a esa primera cita XD

Nada más, espero que os haya gustado, **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	7. Después de la batalla

**PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS**

~** Después de la batalla **~

Ya todo había pasado, hacía escasos minutos que miles de luces provenientes tanto de dispositivos, como de teléfonos móviles se habían concentrado en esa majestuosa espada del milagroso Imperialdramon Paladín, dando así por fin muerte a Armageddemon y su amenaza.

Fue entonces cuando un gran sentimiento de alivio y bienestar se adueñó de esos tres muchachos, pero en seguida fue transformado en cansancio y agotamiento, ya que sin duda ese día había sido interminable.

-Que pasada lo de Imperialdramon.- decía un moreno en un enérgico bostezo.

-Lo que es una pasada es que ese pesado volviese a aparecer.- añadió el rubio, tallándose ligeramente los ojos.

-Y que yo haya estado a punto de perdérmelo por los dichosos trenes.- susurró la pelirroja, mientras se colgaba de cada brazo de los chicos.

Estaba tan cansada que hasta estuvo a punto de caer, por supuesto llevándose consigo a sus dos sujeciones, pero entonces, unos escandalosos ruidos le hicieron abrir los ojos abruptamente. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que provenía de los dos digimons que tenía delante, que parecía que estaban haciendo un concurso de quien bostezaba con más fuerza.

Ishida compartió una sonrisa mirando a su compañero, que por cierto, este sí estaba a punto de caer redondo.

-Venga Gabu, será mejor que vayamos a casa a descansar.- dijo, al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Pero el orgulloso digimon protestó.

-Yamato, puedo andar yo solo, no necesito que…

Ni terminó la frase, porque fue cuestión de segundos que empezase a roncar en brazos de su amigo.

La pelirroja rió con fuerza viendo esa escena, como Gabumon dormía placidamente con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Yamato. Quien también vio esa acción fue Yagami, aunque estaba tan somnoliento que podría haber visto un fraggle en ropa interior bailando la danza del vientre que ni se habría inmutado. No obstante, su compañero, le jaló del pantalón.

-Taichi yo también estoy cansado, ¿me vas a coger así?.- pidió alzando los brazos como si fuese un niño.

El moreno rió divertido, para después pasarse las manos por la nuca y empezar a caminar como si nada.

-Agumon, tienes que andar, para que así se te pongan las piernas musculosas.- dijo con diversión, recordando esa frase que hace unos años él mismo pronunció.

El pobre digimon naranja quedó abatido, mientras seguía mirando a Gabumon con envidia.

-Pues la próxima vez que quieras que yo te lleve en estado Greymon no lo haré.- refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

De nuevo escuchó una risa de su compañero y al volverse sonrió ilusionado, viendo que Yagami estaba agachado, dejando su espalda libre como invitándolo a subir.

-Venga antes de que me arrepienta.

Y no le dio tiempo a arrepentirse, porque en cuestión de segundos, el gordinflón, como le gustaba decirle a Taichi para hacerle rabiar, de Agumon, estaba agarrado a él.

Sin más contratiempos, empezaron el camino a casa, era lo bueno de vivir los tres en prácticamente en dos manzanas, que como buenos vecinos, podían hacer el, siempre agotador, camino de regresar al hogar en compañía.

Como de costumbre si en un sitio estaba Taichi, el silencio no existía, por muy cansado que estuviese tenía la necesidad de ir hablando continuamente, ya sea quejándose de lo que pesaba Agumon, preguntándole a Sora como hizo para conseguir un tren, riéndose de ella al escuchar que tuvo que colarse en un mercancías lleno de pescado, repitiendo por enésima vez lo alucinante que había sido la digievolución de Imperialdramon, comentando que había estado otra vez metido por la red, recordando también con estruendosas carcajadas el infantil berrinche que tenía Sora la primera vez que se enfrentaron a ese digimon, recordando, no tan amablemente, lo que le desesperó la abuela de Yamato en dicha batalla… Y por supuesto que tanta charla sin sentido, estaba empezando a hacer perder la paciencia a sus dos mejores amigos, que llevaban todo el camino intercalando miradas de desesperación.

-Si lo llego a saber lo dejo atrapado en Internet.- bufó Ishida entre dientes, provocando una ligera sonrisa en Sora.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo que no se esperaban y que les hizo recuperar la esperanza de poder tener un paseo tranquilo, Taichi paró en seco al llegar a una bifurcación.

-Taichi, ¿Qué haces?, ¿es que ya no te acuerdas de cual es el camino a casa?.- cuestionó la pelirroja de forma amena.

-No, es que he pensado que será mejor que vaya a recoger a Hikari a la sala de informática.- contestó con decisión.

Miró a Yamato con odio al escucharle una risa contenida.

-¿Tú de que te ríes "don paseos"?, que por cierto, menudos lugares cutres que llevas a mi Sora. ¿_Neikd Star_? Eso suena muy porno.

La sonrisa de Yamato había desaparecido, mirando a su amigo de reojo como diciéndole "vas a morir", mientras la pobre Sora estaba cada vez más confundida, ya que ella aún no estaba al corriente de que por todos los ordenadores del mundo había sido distribuida una foto de uno de sus paseos con su novio.

-¿De que habla?

Yamato la miró lo justo para dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras se encaraba a Yagami.

-Vale "don tres dientes".- se la devolvió, ruborizando un poco a Taichi.- para empezar, no entramos en ese sitio, además fue tu hermana la que sacó la foto, así que pregúntale que hacía en esos lugares cutres a esas horas y por último, que ya no tiene cuatro años para que la tengas que recoger, pesado.- terminó en un tono despectivo, dándose media vuelta.

El compañero de Agumon se había quedado blanco al escuchar esa información, la pequeña Hikari tendría que darle un buena explicación, pero de todas formas, también le apetecía, y como buen líder sentía su deber, pasarse por el centro de mandos para dar la enhorabuena a las tropas por el trabajo bien hecho.

-Lo que tú digas.- contestó con desprecio.- pero me voy a pasar de todas formas, ¿vienes Sora?, está Mimi, ¿no quieres ver a Mimi?.- preguntó ilusionado, desde Navidad, iba a ser la primera vez que estuviesen todos juntos.

La portadora del amor puso cara de circunstancias. Realmente le hacía ilusión ver a su amiga, y sobre todo, lo que se había convertido en una porra entre sus amigos cada vez que les visitaba, ¡que pelo lucía esta vez!, pero miró la pesada bolsa que llevaba en sus manos, concluyendo en ese momento que primero prefería llegar a casa, darse un relajante baño, descansar y luego ya tendría tiempo para disfrutar de sus amigos.

-Taichi llevo un día entero entre estaciones y esperas. Estoy muerta, pero de todas formas, hagamos luego algo, una reunión como las de Agosto, ¿vale?- propuso de forma muy convincente, por lo menos a Yagami le convenció.

Se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa se despidió.

-Luego os llamo entonces.

Como siempre, Sora le despidió de forma efusiva y como era costumbre en Yamato también, lo despidió con un movimiento con la cabeza para arriba y un sonido de semi desprecio. Y así fue como, la pareja más famosa de Internet en este momento, quedó sola por primera vez.

En seguida Yamato reemprendió el camino y Sora se apresuró a quedarse a su lado.

-Yamato, ¿Qué ha querido decir eso de "don paseos" y "don tres dientes"?.- preguntó, sin aguantar su curiosidad y con un inexplicable temor.

Ishida siguió medio indiferente.

-Nada importante, no te preocupes, estabas muy guapa.- trató de disimular como pudo, no era cuestión de decirle que la foto de un paseo íntimo podría estar de salvapantallas de cualquier ordenador del mundo. Bastante le molestaba a él ese hecho.

Takenouchi bajó la cabeza, entendiendo que no iba a obtener nada más en claro de su novio. Fuese lo que fuese lo que había pasado, Yamato no se lo iba a contar, por lo menos no en ese momento.

Lo observó tímidamente, habían estado una larga semana, que era lo que había estado ella fuera, sin verse y nunca se imaginó que lo echase tanto de menos. Esta había sido la primera vez que se separaban por tanto tiempo desde que empezasen a salir, porque con la excusa del instituto, o después, conforme fueron afianzando su relación, ya sin ningún tipo de excusa de por medio, encontraban tiempo para pasar un rato juntos prácticamente todos los días. Y era ahora, cuando habían estado separados cuando se daba cuenta de lo dependiente que se había hecho a verle cada día, aunque solo fuese por unos segundos, aunque no les diese tiempo ni hablar, porque solo una sonrisa de complicidad, le daba esa dosis diaria de Yamato que ya sentía imprescindible para vivir.

Inconscientemente ya sonreía más abiertamente, porque aunque no fuese el chico más expresivo y cariñoso del mundo, sabía que la quería, se lo demostraba de diversas formas y eso ya la hacía sentirse la chica más dichosa, puede que no del mundo, pero por lo menos sí de Odaiba. Era un noviazgo perfecto.

Lo miraba ya de una forma totalmente descarada, no pudiendo evitar reír con fuerza al toparse con el impasible Gabumon que mantenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, porque era un dinosaurio cornudo con una extraña piel atigrada porque si no, todo el mundo lo habría tomado por un tranquilo bebé.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó de repente el rubio, sobresaltando a Sora. Estaba tan inmersa en su mundo que no esperaba que nadie le perturbase.

-Eh… no, nada… es Gabu, que me da ternura porque parece un bebé dormidito.

Ella no lo vio porque iba unos pasos atrás, pero el músico esbozó una sonrisa, para acto seguido empezar a mecer para arriba y para abajo al digimon.

-Hala bonito… a dormir chiquitín.- susurró con esa ridícula voz que se emplea con los bebés, finalizando la acción con un beso en la cabecita.

Esa escena le pareció a Sora tremendamente divertida, porque en verdad Yamato podía ser muy divertido, solo era cuestión de conocerle y darle confianza, pero sobre todo le dio mucha ternura, convenciéndose de su extraña teoría de que a Yamato se le darían muy bien lo bebés. Pero a pesar de eso, no había que olvidar que lo que llevaba entre sus brazos era un temible monstruo digital, al que muy seguramente no le hiciese gracia que le tratasen de esta forma.

-Si se entera de lo que estás haciendo, Gabumon se enfadará.- dijo ella, ya adelantándose hasta colocarse a la par del chico.

Yamato la miró lo justo, para enseguida clavar la mirada en su amigo.

-Y lo mono que estaría con un chupetito y unos pañales.

Compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa, igual que esas que había estado anhelando Sora en sus recuerdos hace nada. Una sonrisa que hacía que cualquier palabra sonase estúpida e innecesaria, una sonrisa representante de sus sentimientos, exclusiva del uno con el otro.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal el torneo?

La chica lo miró con incredulidad, no creyéndose que después de lo ocurrido, le preguntase por eso.

-Pues teniendo en cuenta que me he fugado para venir aquí, imagínate.

Yamato bajó el rostro un tanto avergonzado, había metido la pata.

-Lo siento, pero no te castigarán, ¿verdad?

-Espero que no, emergencia digital, deberán entenderlo.- teorizó la optimista muchacha.

-Ya te digo, ahora que los digimons son conocidos a todo el mundo los profesores deberían ser más comprensivos, así, cuando tengamos un examen que no sabemos nos vamos diciendo que el Digimundo nos necesita y que nos aprueben.- habló el rubio, demostrando eso de que soñar es gratis.

-Por intentarlo.- siguió el juego la chica.

De esa forma tan relajada, el camino por fin llegó a su fin, que no era otro que el apartamento de Ishida.

-Bueno, me voy a casa, ¿me llamas luego?.- se despedía ella, con lo que no contaba era con que Yamato no tenía ninguna intención de despedirla.

-¡Espera!, ¿no quieres pasar un rato?

Sonó tan suplicante, que la chica no se resistió, además que deseaba profundamente que le invitase a entrar, pero claro, Sora ante todo era una chica, y como tal, debía hacerse de rogar para entrar en casa de un chico, aunque fuese la de su inofensivo novio.

-Es que estoy cansada, además, seguro que hasta huelo a pescado.

Yamato olisqueó un poco a su chica, seguidamente sonrió con regocijo.

-Hueles muy bien, no te preocupes.

Evidentemente que ese comentario hizo que un ligero rubor cubriese sus mejillas, pero claro que al estar con Yamato su sonrojamiento no había hecho más que empezar.

-Venga pasa, te prometo que luego te acompaño a casa.- dijo con cara de niño bueno, a la que por supuesto Sora no se pudo negar.

-Está bien.

Él sonrió todavía más y ella se ruborizó al máximo y fue entonces cuando empezaron a pasar los segundos más surrealistas de la tarde, ya que ambos quedaron como unos pasmarotes frente a la puerta. Sora miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a Yamato, viéndole como ponía caras raras y hacía algo con las manos, hasta que finalmente suspiró abatido, desistiendo de la compleja labor de buscar sus llaves sosteniendo entre sus brazos al enorme Gabumon.

Miró a la chica, de nuevo con su carita de niño bueno.

-¿Me coges las llaves?, están en mi bolsillo derecho.

Ella sonrió complaciente y aunque le producía un enorme nerviosismo meter las manos por los bolsillos de su novio, lo hizo, concretamente por el trasero.

Al sentirlo Ishida revolvió la cabeza incrédulo, estuvo a punto de decirle que se había equivocado, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, así, cuanto más tiempo pasase enredando en su bolsillo trasero más se ruborizaría cuando se diese cuenta de su error y más adorable la encontraría.

Takenouchi trataba de evitar cualquier contacto visual con su chico, bastante apuro le daba tener la mano rebuscando por esa estrecha cavidad sin encontrar nada, porque hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo ajustados que le gustaba llevar los pantalones a Yamato.

Finalmente sacó la mano y se encontró con el rostro de Ishida, que la miraba atentamente con una risa contenida.

-No están.- susurró ella, apresurándose a bajar la mirada.

-Era el de adelante.- comunicó él, con la más absoluta naturalidad.

Al escuchar eso, la chica deseó morirse en el acto, primero por su garrafal metedura de pata, además con lo mal pensado que era Yamato igual creía que lo había hecho adrede para tocarle el trasero, al fin y al cabo, los chicos hacían cientos de esas estratagemas, y luego por esa sonrisa arrogante que le dedicaba. Iba a tener para reírse de ella una buena temporada.

Temblando ya completamente, pronunció unas casi imperceptibles disculpas, Ishida se sintió en la gloria por ver lo que tanto había ansiado, el rostro de su chica totalmente teñido de rojo y por fin metió la mano en el bolsillo correcto.

Al menos ahí no tuvo que rebuscar demasiado, ya que sus dedos no tardaron en rozar el inconfundible llavero de la Fuji TV de Yamato y por tanto sus llaves.

A partir de ahí todo lo hizo con velocidad, abrir la puerta, dejar su bolsa de tenis, descalzarse y deambular hasta la cocina con nerviosismo, mientras, Yamato, alucinado por lo rápida que había sido su novia en realizar todas esas acciones, se dirigió a la habitación.

-Voy a dejar a Gabu en la cama, come algo si quieres.

Como chica educada que era, tenía la costumbre de esperar a que le diesen permiso para hacer cosas en casas ajenas, pero esta vez llevaba tanta hambre que para cuando Yamato le dio su innecesario permiso, Sora ya estaba inspeccionando el frigorífico de arriba abajo, desesperándose por la poca oferta de productos. Sin duda alguna, esta era una de las cosas que más detestaba de la casa de su novio.

Suspiros de resignación, eso era lo que le provocaba esa nevera. Con cierto asco agarró un yogur, para darse cuenta de que llevaba tres meses caducado. Realmente comestible solo estaba la leche, un poco de zumo, unas sobras de una sopa y dos plátanos.

Sintió como un brazo sujetaba la puerta pasando por encima de su cabeza y sin pensarlo se echó un poco para atrás, apoyándose en el pecho del chico que acababa de aparecer.

-Yamato, no tienes nada.- se quejó con amargura.

-Tenemos que hacer la compra.- excusó, tomando el dichoso yogur entre sus manos.

-Siempre que vengo tenéis que hacer la compra, ¿que casualidad, no?.- medio recriminó la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, el mundo está lleno de causalidades.- ignoró él, leyendo la etiqueta del dichoso yogur. No le gustaba que le echasen en cara que su casa era un desastre, no se lo consentía ni a Sora, por eso antes de enfadarse, prefirió pasar de su comentario.- si solo está pasado de tres meses, esto está bueno.- determinó, abriéndolo y buscando una cuchara.

Su novia miró todos sus gestos con escepticismo. Sintiendo la petrificante mirada de la pelirroja, Yamato comenzó a comer el yogur, dedicándole una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Lo ves, está bueno.

Finalmente la tenista negó con la cabeza y se volvió a dar la vuelta para buscar esta vez por el armario, momento aprovechado por Ishida para escupir ese asqueroso yogur y vaciarlo todo en la basura. Cuando Sora lo miró un poco para ver que hacía, él apresuró a relamerse y disimular.

-Lo que te has perdido, que yogur más rico, tenía hasta tropezones de fruta, que rico estaba.- recalcó, sonando nada convincente por supuesto, Yamato mentía fatal.

La muchacha volvió a negar, esta vez divertida, haciendo como si no viese de reojo las caras de asco que ponía Yamato tratando de quitarse ese sabor tan repugnante. Pero contra todo pronóstico, por fin encontró en ese armario algo que la hizo feliz.

-Oreos, me encantan las oreos.

Ishida prefirió no decir nada y como era de esperar, al abrir el paquete Sora se llevó otra decepción, porque no estaba vacío, algo peor, estaba lleno de bolígrafos y demás material de oficina de la Fuji TV.

-¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó con temor.

Yamato se la quitó y la volvió a guardar no sin antes obsequiarle con un bolígrafo.

-Cosas de mi padre, guarda ahí lo que coge "prestado" de la oficina, ¿quieres también un llavero como el mío?, o un quita grapas, o un…

-Déjalo, con el boli está bien.- cortó la muchacha, no queriendo escuchar más desvaríos.

-Vale.- asintió el chico mirando a su alrededor, para acabar su escaneo en su novia.- siento que no haya nada de comer. Tienes razón, somos un desastre.

Sora sonrió con ternura, acariciándole dulcemente el brazo para que no se sintiese más culpable.

-No te preocupes, además, para que quiero comer teniendo un boli de la Fuji.- dijo ella agitándolo con diversión, provocando la, en otro tiempo tan difícil de ver, sonrisa de Ishida.

A los poco minutos, Yamato se adentró en su habitación, estaba demasiado exhausto como para seguir de pie y sin nada que echarse a la boca. Sora siguió a su chico, sorprendiéndose de que sin decir nada, se quitó el jersey, quedando solo en una de esas camisetas negras sin mangas que tanto le gustaba lucir y que dejaba a Sora y a la mayoría de las chicas sin respiración, y como se arrojaba con cuidado, para no despertar a Gabumon, en su cama.

-¿Qué haces?.- se atrevió a preguntar la chica.

-Estoy cansado.- fue su respuesta, mientras trataba de acomodarse.

Ella resopló, esto era inaudito, le suplicaba para que entrase a casa, ¿para que?, ¿para verlo como dormía junto a Gabumon? Esto era demasiado, teniendo en cuenta de que ella también estaba increíblemente agotada.

-Bien, que descanséis.- dijo claramente molesta.- me voy a casa.

Fue escuchar eso lo que hizo que Yamato abriese los ojos y se reincorporase un poco. No deseaba que ella se fuese por nada del mundo.

-¡Espera!, no te vayas aún.

-Yamato, yo también estoy muerta, de verdad que gracias por tu invitación, pero luego nos vemos, ¿de acuerdo?.- resolvió con diplomacia, iba a reemprender el camino pero la voz de Ishida hizo que nuevamente se detuviese.

-¡Espera!, por favor, quédate un rato, no quiero estar solo.

Sora se volvió para observarlo, lo suplicante que sonaba sentado en esa cama, mirándola con cara de abandono. Mentiría si diría que no le apetecía quedarse con él por tiempo indefinido, pero esa no era la cuestión ahora.

-No estás solo.- dijo amablemente, señalando con la cabeza a Gabumon.- estás con Gabu y con tanto grito al final lo vas a despertar.

El rubio observó un instante a su compañero, su aspecto era de que no se despertaría ni aunque le cayese una estación espacial encima, por lo que el argumento de Sora no era válido. Pero de todas formas decidió dejar de buscar excusas y decirle lo que de verdad deseaba en ese momento.

-Quiero estar contigo.- susurró ruborizándose ligeramente.

Sobra decir que esa declaración llenó de felicidad a la pelirroja. Adoraba que Yamato le pidiese las cosas tan claramente, algo que por su carácter arrogante no ocurría demasiado a menudo. De modo, que sin pensarlo más, porque de lo contrario no lo habría hecho, se acercó hasta el borde de la cama.

-Si me hacéis un sitio.- pidió al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta.

A Yamato se le dibujó una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara y apresuró a deslizarse hacia el lado, achuchando todo lo posible a Gabumon, para dejarle la mayor parte de la cama a su novia. No podía creer que lo hubiese conseguido con tanta facilidad, pero así era, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía junto a él, mirándole atentamente, a Sora.

Y ocurrió una de las cosas que más ocurría cuando estaban juntos, que la magia se adueñó del lugar y el tiempo se detuvo. En esos momentos sintieron que estaban solos en el mundo, ahí uno frente a otro, mirándose con amor y sonriéndose con ternura. Solo por vivir este momento ya había valido la pena la dura batalla de ese día contra Diaboromon.

-¿Quieres que ponga música?.- preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella negó, mientras cerraba ligeramente los ojos.

-Así está perfecto.

Trascurrieron más segundos, o minutos, ni lo sabían con seguridad ni tampoco les preocupaba, porque en este mundo que estaban ahora, no existía el tiempo, lo marcaban ellos con sus corazones.

Cada vez cerraban los ojos con más frecuencia, pero siempre los terminaban abriendo y sonriéndose al encontrarse el uno al otro. Era un momento demasiado perfecto como para dormirse y perdérselo.

-Te he echado de menos.- soltó de repente el rubio, haciendo que la chica volviese a prestarle atención.

-No he estado fuera ni una semana.- susurró conmovida por la dulzura que desprendían las palabras del chico.

-Supongo…- cerró los ojos, respirando con fuerza, en señal de agrado.-… que me he acostumbrado a verte todos los días.

Sora torció un poco la cabeza con una expresión de sorpresa, porque el tono de ahora había resultado de resignación total. Vamos, que parecía que se lo estaba diciendo a su almorrana en vez de a la chica que amaba.

-Guarda un poco tu efusividad, por favor.- dijo con ironía.

Ishida abrió los ojos divertido. Todo hacía indicar que iban a tener una pequeña lucha.

-¿Tanto como te la has guardado tú al verme?.- provocó claramente, perturbando la mente de Sora.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- su sonrisa había desaparecido, sabía cuando Yamato decía las cosas con doble sentido, y por cierto que era una costumbre que detestaba.-¿Quieres hacer el favor de hablarme con claridad?

El rubio entendió el tono de Sora. Sin duda estaba molesta de verás y puesto que él lo único que quería era divertirse un poco, lo dejó pasar. No quería enfadarla de verdad.

-Olvídalo, cosas mías.- dijo, mientras se ladeaba un poco para acabar boca arriba, con las manos apoyadas en la tripa.

Parecía que no conocía en absoluto a Sora Takenouchi si se creía que lo iba a dejar pasar. No se había acomodado aún en su nueva postura, cuando Sora invadió su campo visual.

-¿Qué has querido decir?.- exigió frunciendo el ceño.

El compañero de Gabumon emitió un pequeño gruñido y cerró los ojos, en señal de que no quería hablar. Así pasaron varios minutos, con Yamato en estado zen y Sora mirándolo atentamente esperando que abriese los ojos y le contestase. Fue cuando Ishida, hartó de sentir esa acusatoria mirada, supo que no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que se explicase.

Abrió los ojos, resopló y de nuevo volvió a ladearse como estaba, obligando así a Sora a regresar también a su posición de inicio.

-Son tonterías mías… ya sabes, ¡Taichi!.- imitó con diversión la voz de Sora.

Ella negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

-Eres un baka.

-¿Te has alegrado de verle a él más que a mí?.- preguntó como un niño desvalido, mientras pasaba la mano por su brazo, para acariciarla dulcemente. La primera vez que la tocaba desde que se fue.

-Teniendo en cuenta que Armageddemon estaba por el cielo sembrando el caos, me he alegrado de veros a los dos tan sanos.- contestó ella, atreviéndose también a llevar la mano al pelo de él, acariciándolo tiernamente por detrás de la oreja.

Por ese movimiento, Ishida tuvo que dejar de acariciarle el brazo, posando la mano en su cintura.

-Ya lo sé, estaba de broma.

Solo quería provocarla, nada más. Adoraba ver como se las ingeniaba para salir de las situaciones tan comprometidas que él le planteaba.

-¿No estás celoso de mi relación con Taichi, verdad?.- preguntó, desapareciendo ese tono de broma con el que estaban hablando todo el rato.

Yamato frunció el ceño de manera inconsciente al percibir el cambio de actitud de su novia. Con lo tranquilo y relajado que estaba, ahora ella lo pondría de los nervios con su tercer grado, y lo peor, haciéndole relucir sus inseguridades.

-¿Debería?.- preguntó con seriedad.

-Claro que no.- aseguró ella, sin ningún tipo de duda en sus palabras.

-¿Entonces?

La compañera de Piyomon se encogió de hombros, lo que le faltaba, que Yamato se pusiese en plan críptico.

-Olvídalo.

La miró con detenimiento, como ya había apartado la mano de su pelo y se acurrucaba lo más alejada posible de él, con los ojitos cerrados, haciendo ver que la hora de la conversación había finalizado. Entonces, suspiró con fuerza para que ella le prestase atención. Quería sincerarse, no podía permitir que dudase no solo de sus sentimientos y confianza hacia ella sino también hacia su mejor amigo.

-¿Sabes?, cuando yo no estoy contigo, solo estoy tranquilo si estás con Taichi.

Le bastó escuchar eso para sonreír, ya que nunca se perdonaría que ocurriese algo entre la amistad de esos dos chicos por su culpa, pero estaba claro que eso nunca pasaría. Yamato hacía honor al emblema de la amistad y también Taichi, para que engañarse. Aunque volvió su preocupación cuando Yamato continuó hablando.

-Pero eso no quita, para que tenga celos hasta de esa maldita raqueta que tienes.- finalizó recuperando el tono de humor que había caracterizado toda la conversación.

-Eso es lo más enfermizo que me han dicho nunca.- respondió ella, el rubio la miró confuso, tratando e averiguar si seguía con la broma o le consideraba un celoso peligroso. Como esperaba se tranquilizó viéndole esa mirada rubí tan única.- pero creo que me encanta.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿te gusta verme celoso?.- preguntó volviendo a posar la mano en su vientre de forma juguetona.

-Debo reconocer, que en su justa medida resulta muy atractivo.- confesó Takenouchi con su sonrisa traviesa.

Se miraron, se hipnotizaron, y volvieron a callar, a dejar que el tan cómodo silencio que creaban les invadiese, no pudiendo controlar alguna que otra risilla que les provocaba los ronquidos y hasta frases absurdas que soltaba Gabumon en su profundo sueño.

Fue en una de esas en las que mantenía los ojos cerrados, cuando Ishida volvió a hablar.

-Me gusta esto.- musitó con el mayor de los sosiegos, el mismo que le transmitía Sora.

-¿El que?.- cuestionó su acompañante, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos cosquilleaban el brazo que él mantenía sobre su tripa. De arriba abajo, una y otra vez.

Entonces, Sora volvió a ver la intensa mirada del ojiazul.

-Me gusta, cerrar los ojos y saber que voy a encontrarme tu rostro al abrirlos, creo que me podría acostumbrar muy fácilmente a esto.- confesó, en un tono completamente mimoso.

Pasó la mejilla contra la mano que Sora había llevado a su rostro, invitándola a acariciarle con fuerza. Hasta que Sora hizo eso por primera vez, nunca se había imaginado en su vida lo mucho que le podría gustar una simple caricia. Además que su carácter frío y distante siempre había impedido que alguien se tomase tantas confianzas con él como para tocarle de esa forma, le aliviaba saber que Sora ya había traspasado esa barrera de hielo.

-Yo también.- respondió la muchacha, haciendo lo posible para no tornarse excesivamente roja.

Era increíble lo que le hacía experimentar ese chico. Con una sola mirada, con unas solas palabras… desbarataba su mundo por completo. La dejaba indefensa, totalmente rendida a sus pies y lo más inquietante era que no le molestaba para nada ser tan vulnerable ante él, es más, le encantaba. Adoraba que él la protegiese, la quisiese tener siempre guarecida entre sus brazos, lejos de cualquier sufrimiento que pudiese padecer.

-Ven un segundo.- la llamó con el dedo.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó ella, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Haciéndose demasiado el misterioso, la volvió a llamar.

-Acércate un segundo que quiero enseñarte una cosa.

La chica se deslizó mínimamente hacia su novio.

-¿Qué?.- repitió bajando la cabeza, para que el oído quedase cerca de su boca y pudiese escucharle.

-Pero levanta un poco la cabeza.- pidió, divertido por ver a su chica tan desconcertada.

Por tercera vez, Sora hizo lo que le pedía.

-¿Qué?

No dio tiempo a más porque su aliento dejó de salir empujado por el de Yamato, que ya la besaba con esa dulzura con la que acostumbraba y esa picardía única que poseía. Siempre caía en sus juegos.

-También he echado de menos esto.- dijo, resistiéndose a finalizar el beso.

-Yo también.- susurró débilmente la chica, tomándolo de la mejilla, invitándolo de esa manera a continuar. La volvían demasiado loca esos besos como para detenerlos.

Yamato notó que algo se movía a su espalda pero no le dio importancia, en su optimismo pensó y deseó que se tratase de la dulce mano de su Sora acariciándole, pero no lo era, ella no arañaba tanto.

El pobre digimon levantó un poco la cabeza lo justo para ver lo que hacían sus amigos y con gran molestia se llevó las garras a la cara.

-¿Os importa besaos en otro sitio?, aquí hay digimons que acaban de salvar el mundo a los que les gustaría descansar.

Al momento, Sora detuvo la placentera labor, bajando la cabeza completamente roja y Yamato que tampoco pudo evitar un leve sonrojo, llevó la mano para atrás no sabía si para caponearle o para acariciarle. Finalmente optó por lo segundo.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?.- preguntó sabiendo que ese dichoso digimon les había aguado su atmósfera de romanticismo por completo.

La pelirroja ya se había levantado y se abrochaba la chaqueta velozmente.

-Yamato, no tengo cuatro años para que tengas que ir acompañándome.- se atrevió a decir, solo para molestarlo, recordando la conversación anterior con Taichi.

Contra todo pronóstico, sobre todo para Sora, el músico se encogió de hombros y se estiró en la cama cómodamente.

-Como quieras.

Takenouchi lo miró desconcertada, era en momentos como este cuando se supone que salía ese novio preocupado y protector que nunca la dejaba sola y sin embargo estaba dispuesto a quedarse en la cama de una forma tan despreocupada.

No supo como reaccionar, era la primera vez desde que salían que pasaba esto. Ahora hiciese lo que hiciese quedaría fatal, porque si se iba, quedaba como una desagradecida que no valoraba el ofrecimiento de su chico y si le suplicaba que le acompañase quedaría como una niña caprichosa, que tan pronto quería una cosa como otra.

Con ese gran dilema estaba cuando se desesperó al escuchar la sonora carcajada de Yamato. Una vez más, ella empezaba una pequeña lucha y él era quien la ganaba.

De forma indiferente, se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación.

-Por listo me vas a llevar hasta la bolsa.

Escuchó Yamato, mientras se desperezaba y se colocaba el jersey. Con su imperturbable sonrisa se asomó al recibidor, viendo que Sora ya le esperaba y hasta le hacía una seña a la bolsa para que la cogiese, y sin quejarse, algo muy inusual, la cogió.

-¿Sabes?, algo bueno ha tenido este ataque de Diaboromon.

La chica lo miró extrañada, no conocía esta faceta de amor a los destructores del mundo de su novio.

-Gracias a él, tú ya estás aquí.

Y pese a que se lo había prometido a sí misma, Sora no pudo evitar que una tonta sonrisa de enamorada se apoderase de su rostro. Volvía a quedar claro que estaba rendida a sus pies. Se preguntó en ese momento hasta cuando duraría esto, esta sensación tan excitante que le hacía sentir un mínimo roce de Yamato, ese bienestar que le provocaban sus cálidas palabras o ese sonrojamiento que podía hacer aparecer con una mirada, es decir, se cuestionó hasta cuando estaría enamorada. No tenía ninguna experiencia en este tema, pero por alguna parte había oído que esta etapa no duraba para siempre, es más, que duraba bastante poco y que por eso muchas relaciones fracasaban, porque pasada esta etapa, ya no les quedaba nada, no habían fraguado un verdadero amor. ¿Les pasaría eso a ellos?, ¿este romance tenía fecha de caducidad?

No lo sabía, ni podía predecirlo, solo hacer lo posible para que fuese lo más duradero posible, para que en esta etapa idílica se forjase un amor verdadero y consolidado, porque sin ninguna duda, después de vivir estos meses maravillosos junto a Yamato, sabía que esto era lo que deseaba para el resto de su vida, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo?

No tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, pero concluyó que la encontraría, de la misma forma que solventaba cualquier obstáculo en su relación con Yamato, dejándose llevar exclusivamente por el corazón.

Salió de su trance, para abrazarse con fuerza al pecho de su chico, al que esta acción le pilló completamente por sorpresa, pero eso no evitó que la correspondiese con gran intensidad. Le encantaban demasiado los abrazos de Sora como para desaprovecharlos.

Ella lo miró, respiró su aroma tan embriagador y escondió la cabeza como una niña pequeña en su pecho, y ahí, en su lugar predilecto del mundo desde la última Nochebuena, se confesó:

-Yo también te he echado de menos, Yamato.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: y seguimos sorateando para bingo… XD. Bueno algo así se me ocurrió la primera vez que vi esta peli "Diaboromon strikes back", me quedé con ganas de más sorato y por eso, decidí hacer la continuación, desde que en el ending sale mi querida Sora del brazo de sus chicos (que suerte tienen algunas XD) ¡continuación de esa peli y por tanto de 02 ya, por favor! ¡y más sorato!

Por cierto, que no pude evitar hacer referencia a la maravillosa foto sorato de esa peli que tuve durante mucho tiempo de fondo de escritorio y a los carteles del fondo jaja, ¿habéis leído el cartel?, como dice Taichi a mí me suena muy porno… "Neikd star" ¿y lo que pone más abajo?, eso ya no lo comento, saquen sus propias conclusiones jaja… ¡pero por qué lugares pasean mis ¿inocentes? chicos! XD.

Paranoias mías aparte… Confirmado, este fic se ha transformado en pequeños momentos del sorato, jeje, lo bueno es que no me molesta, es más, me encanta que así sea, pero de todas formas siguen teniendo cabida más personajes y parejas… ideas tengo, tendré que empezar a llevarlas a cabo... pero es que el sorato me tira demasiado.

Nada más, gracias por vuestro apoyo soratistas, **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	8. Una amable sonrisa

**PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS**

~** Una amable sonrisa **~

-Y otro que se nos cuela, ¡así no vamos a entrar nunca!

Miyako Inoue se cruzó de brazos claramente molesta, refunfuñando, mientras miraba esa cola que, paradójicamente, lejos de disminuir, aumentaba a cada minuto. A este ritmo, para cuando llegasen a la entrada la convención habría cerrado, o algo peor, ya no quedarían de esas camisetas con el logo de _The Legend of Zelda _que estaban regalando a los primeros que tuviesen la suerte de entrar.

Estaba cardíaca, apunto de estallar, de pegar cuatro gritos y adelantar posiciones en esa cola a base de bolsazos si hacía falta, pero no lo hizo. La razón, muy sencilla, por su acompañante Ken Ichijoui, apenas llevaban un mes saliendo oficialmente, lo que significaba que era demasiado pronto para mostrarse como una loca delante de él. No quería espantarlo.

Era algo un poco ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que se conocían desde hace tres años y que Ken había visto perder los estribos a Miyako mil millones de veces, pero para la pelilila sí tenía sentido. Quería demostrar que como novia era una chica calmada, dulce y tranquila, no esa terremoto que todos temían.

Pensando en esto desvío la vista al chico que estaba a su lado, el cual, ahora manoseaba las entradas con cierto nerviosismo. Al fin y al cabo él tampoco sabía como debía comportarse exactamente un novio en una cita. Llevó la vista a Miyako cuando la sintió colgándose con fuerza de su brazo, estrujándolo un poco, para apoyar ligeramente la cabeza en su hombro, e inconscientemente sonrió. Ella era una chica mucho más cariñosa y expresiva que él y confiaba que poco a poco le pudiese trasmitir parte de su calidez, que le enseñase a ser más efusivo, impulsivo y divertido.

Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Miyako, su alegría, la diversión que ponía a cada situación y en general todo su carácter, le hacía ver la vida menos gris a como se imaginó que estaría condenada a vivirla. Le hacía pensar en que él también podía tener un futuro lleno de colores, le hacía ser fuerte, olvidarse de quien fue, para concentrarse en quien deseaba ser. Ella nunca le había dado la espalda, había confiado siempre en él y le había dado una muestra de afecto cuando casi nadie se la daba, tal vez por esos pequeños detalles, se había ido abriendo poco a poco un hueco en su corazón, y ahora no había duda, que llenaba un hueco muy importante. Ken Ichijouji estaba completamente enamorado de la vida, o lo que es lo mismo, de Miyako.

La chica dejó su inesperado ataque de cariño y le soltó del brazo, pero antes de que lo dejase del todo, Ken la agarró de la mano, para que no se fuese muy lejos.

-Venga, no te preocupes, ya quedan pocos, de aquí a cinco minutos estamos dentro.- dijo con una sonrisa.

En el mundo existían ciertas cosas que derretían a la compañera de Hawkmon y una de ellas era la sonrisa amable de Ken Ichijouji. Hacía que cualquier enfadado se diluyese en el acto.

-Seguro que sí.- susurró ruborizándose, como si fuese una tímida niña a la que su príncipe azul le acababa de sonreír.

Con cierta lentitud la cola fue avanzando, hasta que nuevamente a Miyako se le saltaron las alarmas de peligro, porque una anciana rodeada de críos de unos doce años de edad iba abriéndose hueco entre la gente. Pronto llegarían a ellos y todo hacía indicar que su novio haría lo que llevaba haciendo toda la tarde, dejar que se cuelen, por eso nunca avanzaban, porque Ken le cedía su sitio a todos los que se lo pidiesen. Pasó con una madre con dos niños pequeños, con un tipo con muletas, el cual nada más entrar tiró las muletas y se fue corriendo, con una chica apurada contando no sé que historia de que su hermano enfermo quería una de esas camisetas, historia que por supuesto Miyako no se creyó, pero que para Ken fue más que suficiente para dejarla pasar, y así un interminable etcétera.

Era lo malo de Ken, que su amabilidad le impedía decir "no", pero esta vez no dejaría que pasasen.

En seguida, la anciana con la jauría de niños llegó al lugar de la pareja.

-Joven, ¿le importa dejarme pasar?, es que mis nietos son muy inquietos y yo no puedo estar mucho rato de pie.- habló la adorable anciana, por lo menos a Ken le pareció adorable.

Ken ya estaba haciéndola, su sonrisa amable, algo que sacó a la chica de sus casillas, porque ¿Qué valor tenía la sonrisa amable que le había dedicado antes si la utilizaba con todo el mundo? Ya iba a decir algo y dejar el hueco cuando Miyako, sacando humo por las orejas, tiró de su novio con fuerza pegándose a los que iban delante.

Esa acción cogió por sorpresa al peliazul dejándolo bastante aturdido.

-Miyako ¿Qué haces?, deja pasar a la anciana.

-¡Ni hablar!.- perdió los nervios ella.- ya estoy harta de que se nos cuelen todos, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero somos los tontos de la cola, además, ¿no te creerás que todos esos salvajes son nietos de la anciana, verdad?, está claro que es un truco para colarse.- terminó señalando a la panda de críos con furia.

-Miyako que te van a oír.- musitó Ichijouji alucinado, no quería armar una bronca.

-¡Me da igual!, ¡largo!.- vociferó en la cara de uno de ellos.

-Miyako.- trató de detener el compañero de Wormmon.

No le gustaban para nada estas situaciones en las que Miyako se mostraba, por su manera de hablar, tan agresiva.

-Con la loca esta, ya no nos colamos.- se quejó uno de los chicos, haciendo un gesto con la mano de desprecio.

Mientras se iban a atrás de la cola, Ken dirigió una severa mirada a Inoue.

-Miyako has sido muy desagradable.

La chica no se creía lo que oía y rápidamente se excusó, ella sentía que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

-Pero Ken, se nos iban a colar, ahora tendrías que darme las gracias, si no esa panda de mocosos se habrían estado riendo de nosotros toda la tarde.

El portador de la amabilidad negó con rotundidad.

-Da igual, no es forma de comportarse. Hubiese preferido que se me colasen a soportar esta bochornosa situación.- determinó, para después llevar la vista al frente. No quería hablar más del tema.

Esas palabras fueron como agujas en su corazón y al momento sintió profundas ganas de llorar, pero se resistió, no quería seguir dando un espectáculo y que Ken sintiese más vergüenza de ella.

Desde ese momento su moral estaba por el subsuelo, era la primera vez que Ken le reprendía de forma tan dura, y lo peor era que no lo entendía. Ella estaba segura de que llevaba razón, tal vez hubiese gritado más de la cuenta, pero al menos no se había dejado pisotear. Había defendido lo que creía que debía defender, cosa que Ichijouji no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, ni recordaba cuando fue la última vez que alzó la voz por alguna causa, o se metió en alguna disputa, no lo hacía por nada ni por nadie, ni siquiera por ella.

Y por si esto fuera poco, le había dedicado la sonrisa que tanto le enamoraba a todos los que se habían reído en sus narices, lo que le hacía cuestionarse si, en verdad Ken sentía algo por ella, o de lo contrario salía con ella porque su amabilidad le impedía rechazar a la gente, incluyendo a quien le propusiese una cita.

Cuando llevó la vista a ella y la vio tan derrumbada, con la cabeza casi, casi rozando el suelo, Ken sintió una tremenda congoja en su corazón. Se sintió muy miserable y sobre todo injusto. Su actitud había sido completamente indebida con Miyako, él intentando ser amable con todo el mundo y a la que más quería era con la que más brusco se mostraba. Se sentía fatal, porque por su culpa, Miyako había perdido su vitalidad y por supuesto que ya estaba arrepentido de la dureza con la que hace unos segundos le había hablado.

Con cierto titubeo, por miedo a un merecido rechazo, Ken pasó el brazo por alrededor del cuello de su novia.

-Lo siento mucho, siento como te he hablado, perdóname.- susurró con arrepentimiento.

Lentamente la chica levantó el rostro y se la volvió a encontrar, su sonrisa amable, solo que está vez no le causó la misma sensación de bienestar que antes, ahora le puso más triste si puede.

-No importa Ken, es normal que te avergüences de mí, somos tan distintos.

Al escucharla, Ichijouji frunció el ceño y apresuró a tomarla de los hombros para encararla. No permitiría que la mujer que ama pensase de esa forma.

-¿Cómo me voy a avergonzar de ti?, si tú eres mi alegría.

Ella evitó el contacto visual.

-Ya y también soy la chica que grita y te pone en ridículo.- dijo totalmente apesadumbrada.

-No es cierto, eres una chica con carácter sí, y yo no estoy acostumbrado a esos gritos, pero no me siento en ridículo contigo en ningún momento, es más, me siento bastante protegido, siento que tú sacarás la cara por mí y eso muy poca gente lo ha hecho.

De forma paulatina, Inoue fue esbozando una todavía prudente sonrisa.

-Me sale solo, pero quiero que sepas que intento controlarme.

El chico acarició tiernamente el rostro de su novia, con esa imperturbable sonrisa de amabilidad.

-Disfrutemos del día, ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho y hecho. Fue cuestión de segundos que la vital Miyako dejase atrás esta pequeña depresión y volviese al estado de emoción que le daba no solo estar en una cita con su amado Ken sino apunto de entrar a la convención de videojuegos más importante de la ciudad de Tokio, lo que la hacía extendible, por ser la capital de las nuevas tecnologías, a todo el mundo.

A partir de entonces, parece que la cola por fin avanzó a paso endiablado, igual influía el hecho de que ya no se les volvió a colar más gente. El caso, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban a la entrada, donde la pobre Miyako se llevó la primera desilusión de la tarde.

-Lo siento, pero se nos acaban de acabar las camisetas, solo teníamos mil unidades.- comentó el responsable de coger el boleto y poner la pulserita, para poder entrar y salir del recinto de forma libre.

Hizo unos cuantos pucheros, prácticamente los de adelante se habían llevado las últimas camisetas. Esto ya era mala suerte.

Pero para Ken había cosas que no existían y una de ellas era la mala y buena suerte, y sabía que la tristeza de su novia en este momento era enteramente culpa suya, si no hubiese dejado pasar a tanta gente, ella habría conseguido su ansiada camiseta.

Suspiró abatido, pensando en que clase de novio era, ya que miraba más por los desconocidos que por la chica que quería, era inaceptable.

-Lo siento.- se volvió a disculpar.

Sin embargo las disculpas no llegaron a oídos de nadie, porque justo al poner el pie en ese maravilloso recinto Miyako Inoue no solo se olvidó de la camiseta, también de su nombre y hasta de donde vivía, porque en estos momentos no había más espacio en su mente salvo ese lugar. Era un sueño para alguien tan aficionada a los videojuegos y altas tecnologías, sin duda un paraíso para Miyako.

-Ken, es mucho mejor que la del año pasado y eso que el año pasado estaba convencida de que era la mejor de la historia…- hablaba mirando hasta el último rincón.

El recinto se extendía hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista, distribuido en varias zonas: de muestra de los últimos videojuegos y consolas, de competición de diferentes videojuegos, con grandes expositores, con cosplayers de los personajes, merchandising… vamos, lo mínimo que una convención de estas características debía tener.

Pero lo que más impacto le causó a Miyako, fue el tipo que en ese momento estaba dando una charla.

-¡Hironobu Sakaguchi!.- señaló como una histérica, tirando de Ken de una forma bastante ansiosa.

El pobre lo miró, arqueó las cejas y se volvió a su novia.

-¿Quién?

-Es el creador de _Final Fantasy_, ¡_Final Fantasy_!, por fin podré preguntarle que tengo que hacer en "El bosque maldito", llevo cinco años atascada ahí.

Con total decisión, la mujer fue hasta el lugar, con un poco de apuro, el peliazul la siguió, la conocía y era capaz de subirse a la plataforma, robarle el micro y preguntarle su duda, aunque sorprendentemente y para alivio del muchacho, la joven supo comportarse y escuchó la charla completamente anonadada.

Con unas cuantas anécdotas dignas de contar, pero la tarde transcurrió de forma idílica para la pareja, hasta Ken se animó, bueno más bien lo animó Miyako a cantar en el karaoke de parejas una canción de _Kingdom Heart_, y no quedaron mal del todo, lo que para Miyako fue una nueva muestra de que estaban destinados a estar juntos y congeniaban en todos los ámbitos.

Ken miró al reloj por segunda vez consecutiva, estaba hambriento y quería ir a la cafetería a comer un poco para poder continuar con esta maratoniana jornada y por supuesto, para poder seguir el trote de Miyako. Aunque no se atrevía a decirle nada a su novia. Estaba tan ilusionada que le daba pena, aunque solo fuese por unos minutos, apartarla de este lugar. Confiaba en que pronto ella misma se diese cuenta de que necesitaba comer, al fin y al cabo, poseía un voraz apetito, con lo que no contaba era con que ya lo llenaba con estar ahí. En estos momentos tenía el estómago cerrado.

Finalmente, tras ver pasar los minutos y darse cuenta de que la portadora del digiegg del amor y la pureza no se acordaba de lo que era comer, el de Tamachi se armó de valor.

-Esto Miyako eh… no te apetece ir a…

-¡BINGO!

Y con ese grito en su oído, ese día, el pobre Ken perdió casi todo su nivel auditivo y lo que más le traumaba en ese momento, la oportunidad de ir a comer algo.

Para cuando se recuperó pudo vislumbrar a su querida novia, luchando con una niña de unos ocho años de edad por un muñeco de la princesa de _Mario Bros_. Evidentemente que el peliazul quedó perplejo por esa acción, pero en seguida se recompuso para ir a poner orden.

-Miyako, ¿Qué haces?.- preguntó con temor.

-Es una pieza súper difícil de encontrar, solo se hicieron mil unidades en el mundo, es una de las razones por las que quería venir aquí.- explicaba, mientras continuaba con su forcejeo.- ¡niñita yo lo vi primero!.- gruñó completamente furiosa tratando de intimidar a la pequeña, que lejos de achantarse se agarró más fuerte al muñeco.

-Mentira, es mía mi mamá me la ha comprado.- replicaba ella.

-Pues yo te la recompro pero dámela.- exigió la compañera de Hawkmon.

Sin palabras, completamente atónito, así se quedó Ken al presenciar ese espectáculo, ¿su novia estaba peleando con un niña siete años menor que ella por un ridículo peluche de la franquicia de _Mario Bros_? Era inaudito y sobre todo inaceptable.

-¡Basta Miyako!, ¿qué estás haciendo?.- cortó el chico, separándola de la muñeca, tal vez con demasiada brusquedad.

Todo pasó en milésimas, la niña se abrazó a su peluche y salió corriendo e Inoue quedó en estado de shock. Lo había tenido tan cerca.

-¡Que se la lleva!, ¡mi muñeca!

-No es tu muñeca.- recriminó Ichijouji con enfado.

Nuevamente había perdido la paciencia. Pero esta vez, Miyako no le dejaría que se saliese con la suya, estaba demasiado alterada.

-La quería yo, ¡la necesitaba!, ¡era un sueño!, por tu ridícula amabilidad ya me he quedado sin camiseta de "Zelda" y ahora me privas de mi muñeca.- se encaró echando fuego por los ojos, tanto que el chico se asustó un poco.

-Bueno, es que, era una niña pequeña y…

-¿Sabes lo que me dijiste antes?.- cortó ella histérica, el chico negó sintiéndose cada vez más pequeñito.- sí, lo bien que te sientes porque yo saco la cara por ti, ¡pues a mí me gustaría que también la sacases por mí!

Ken hizo un gesto con los brazos como implorando a la calma.

-Miyako, te estabas peleando con una niña por un peluche que le había comprado su madre, es decir, le estabas intentando robar un peluche a una niña, no pretendas que saque la cara por ti en esas situaciones tan ridículas.

"Ridícula", esa palabra volvió a retumbar con fuerza en la mente de Miyako, enfureciéndola cada vez más, ya que era como se sentía el 90% del tiempo que pasaba con Ken, completamente ridícula, inferior, como si él estuviese años luz de ella, y lo peor, que él no hacía nada para que se sintiese mejor.

La ira la invadió por completo, desde los pies hasta la boca, por eso no fue consciente de cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras.

-¡Ah sí!, ¡pues poco te importaba sacar el látigo y pelear con todos cuando eras Kaizer!

Conforme hablaba se arrepintió de lo que estaba diciendo y más viendo la expresión de sorpresa, tristeza, decepción y dolor que puso Ichijouji. Nunca se imaginó que la chica que quería y que supuestamente le quería a él le dijese algo tan doloroso, más sabiendo lo mucho que le afectaba este tema, porque lo había vivido con ella.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para que de esa forma intentar que lo que acababa de decir desapareciese, pero fue inútil, ya era demasiado tarde, Ken estaba destrozado.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no quería, perdona, lo siento…- se disculpó, entrando en el _Guinness_ por batir el record de disculpas pronunciadas en un segundo.

-No… no, te preocupes, no… yo.- balbuceó el peliazul, no queriéndola mirar demasiado.- voy, voy a salir a tomar un poco el aire.- finalizó.

Al segundo, Miyako se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a maldecir su gran bocaza y verborrea imparable. En seguida, Ken se perdió entre la multitud y conforme se alejaba, la chica también sentía que se marchaba de su corazón. Después de esto, no podría mirarle a la cara, él seguro que ya ni le dirigía la palabra y lo peor era que sentía que se lo tenía más que merecido.

Desde ese momento pasó por la convención como si fuese un espectro, hasta que se dio cuenta de que de nada le valía estar ahí sin él, mucho menos sabiendo el daño que le había causado.

No tardó en abandonar el recinto, sentarse en las escaleras y llorar desconsolada. Lo que ni se imaginaba era que en esas mismas escaleras a tan solo unos metros, estaba Ken Ichijouji.

El joven se encontraba pensativo, más que pensativo triste, pero en ese momento, por primera desde que salió, sus ojos por fin chocaron con algo de interés y no era otra que la causante también de su tristeza, su querida Miyako.

La conocía y sabía que estaba totalmente arrepentida de sus palabras, más aún, que no las había dicho en ningún momento para herir, porque de sobra conocía su corazón inocente. Simplemente Miyako era una chica impulsiva, que en un momento dado no podía callar, pero que nunca llevaba maldad.

La miró y lo que vio le produjo mucho más dolor que las palabras de antes, porque si había algo que Ken no soportaba era ver llorar a las personas que amaba y obvio decir que entre ellas se encontraba Inoue y sus lágrimas eran las que más sufría él.

No se dio ni cuenta de quien se sentaba a su lado, lo descubrió cuando vio que le tendía un pañuelo. La pelilila lo aceptó, eso sí, sin ni siquiera mirarle, no se sentía digna de volver a ver su hermoso rostro.

-No llores, por favor.- susurró con ternura, pasando el brazo por alrededor suya.

-Ken, soy una idiota, no me merezco tu consuelo…- empezó ella, llorando con más intensidad.

-No digas eso, yo sé como eres.

-Ese es el problema.- interrumpió ella, haciendo una señal de rechazo.- yo quería ser una princesa, como ese peluche, pero las chicas como yo no somos princesa y no nos merecemos un príncipe azul.

A Ken le sobrecogió su comentario y le llenó de una gran ternura.

-Tú eres mi princesa.- dijo, acariciándole la mejilla, obligándole a que le mirase.

Miyako lloró todavía más fuerte al perderse en esos ojos azules, que sentía que ya no tenía derecho a mirar.

-Pero es que soy una idiota, somos tan diferentes que esto nunca funcionará. Ha sido un bonito sueño, pero es mejor dejarlo aquí.- dijo, tratando de parar su llanto y sonar convincente.

Había tomado una decisión, dejar esta relación que ella consideraba que no llegaba a ninguna parte.

Y en ese instante en el que el portador de la amabilidad vio que podía perder a Miyako, un descorazonador sentimiento lo llenó por completo. Sintió una angustia que podría decir que nunca antes había sentido. Con esa chica era feliz, con esa chica tenía ganas de reír, de divertirse, de vivir, de amar. Y ahora que había conocido esa faceta de la vida, no la perdería por nada del mundo.

Con seriedad, le volvió el rostro para que le mirase atentamente.

-Miyako, ¿Qué dices?, si tú eres mi sonrisa. Desde que estoy contigo, tengo ganas de sonreír todos los días.

Era lo más bonito que le habían dicho nunca, pero estaba tan sofocada que no lo retuvo y siguió con su discurso.

-Pero si soy una idiota, siempre te hago sentir mal porque digo las cosas sin pensar, ¡como te he podido recordar esa etapa!, ¡lo siento!, es como si cada vez que vemos un coche te diga, ¿te acuerdas cuando uno atropelló a tu hermano?…

Y Ken volvió a quedar blanco y Miyako volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza y golpearse, una vez más había metido la pata por culpa de su verborrea sin sentido.

-¡Lo siento!.- volvió a gritar cada vez más histérica.- ¿lo ves?, no lo hago adrede lo prometo, pero… lo siento, entenderé que no quieras saber nada más de mí.

Iba a levantarse, pero no pudo, Ken la retenía fuertemente de la mano y con un pequeño tirón hizo que volviese a tomar asiento.

-Te he dicho que sé como eres y me gusta como eres.- dijo con determinación.- vale, igual a veces eres muy bocazas…

Ella lo miró con cara lastimosa, hasta en eso era generoso.

-¿A veces?, yo diría que siempre.- susurró, tratando de calmarse. Su fase histeria estaba siendo sustituida por su fase depresiva.

-Vale, sí.- confirmó el chico, hundiendo más en la miseria a su novia.- pero yo tampoco soy perfecto, reconozco que no tengo mucho carácter, pero…- el joven bajó la mirada y resopló. Nunca había hablado de este tema con nadie, pero quería hacerlo con Miyako, que supiese cuales eran sus verdaderas preocupaciones.- es que… trato de no alzar la voz o evitar enfrentamientos porque si me enfado, siento que vuelvo a ser él.- finalizó con cierta dificultad.

Se estaba sumergiendo en los recuerdos y eso sí que era sumamente doloroso, no los desafortunados, pero repletos de inocencia comentarios de Inoue.

-Ken.- susurró ella conmovida. Nunca lo había visto tan destrozado.

Justo entonces, se cambiaron los papeles y fue ella la que abrazó enérgicamente al chico que amaba. Al igual que hacía siempre cuando se ponía triste pensando en su pasado, o cuando sentía miedo a la oscuridad. Ella siempre estaba ahí para cuidarlo y Ken lo sabía.

-Pero eso no va a volver a pasar nunca.- musitó la chica, acariciando con los labios su sien.- eres Ken, el chico más bueno que conozco, eso pasó y porque a veces tengas que pegar algún grito o decir a algo que "no", no vas a volver a ser el Kaizer, porque ya no está dentro de ti, murió.- confirmó la muchacha con ternura.

Ichijouji se apartó las manos de la cara, mirando detenidamente a esa chica tan especial que tan bien le hacía sentir e inconscientemente, como le pasaba siempre que estaba con ella, sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con fuerza, porque esa sonrisa que le estaba dedicando era única, no era la sonrisa amable que empleaba con todo el mundo, era una sonrisa exclusiva para ella, una sonrisa de amor. Sin poder remediarlo se ruborizó y al verlo Ken compartió su rubor y apartó la mirada, se habían quedado mirándose ensimismados el uno con el otro.

La compañera de Hawkmon agitó la cabeza, tratando de salir de ese inesperado trance y segundos después ya hablaba con su optimismo y energía habitual.

-Entonces, podemos aprender mucho el uno del otro, ¿no crees?.- dijo con alegría. Para nada esa chica se parecía a la depresiva que había estado a punto de cortar con su novio, eso ya volvía a ser su peor pesadilla, nunca una opción.

El joven se puso de pie con ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- contestó amablemente.- hagamos una cosa, cada vez que sientas que vas a enfurecer cuentas hasta diez…

-Ya cuento, hasta veinte conté una vez.- interrumpió Miyako, adquiriendo una pose pensativa.

Ken se asombró considerablemente, una vez más esa chica lo dejaba sin palabras.

-Eh… uh… pues, cuentas hasta cien.- resolvió lo más rápido que pudo.- y yo te prometo, que intentaré tener más carácter, imponerme más y no ser tan permisivo con todo el mundo.

La joven sonrió feliz y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello.

-Trato hecho.- dijo, apresurándose a sellar el trato con un beso, que sonrojó de sobremanera al tímido Ken. Todavía no sabía muy bien como actuar en estas espontáneas muestras de cariño de su novia.

-Eh… hay mucha gente mirando.- balbuceó, apartándose un poco.

Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaban rodeados y el rojo llegó a sus mejillas. Su amor y efusividad, a veces, casi siempre, dominaban en ella.

-Perdona.

-No pasa nada.- dijo él, para después, como consuelo, darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, que la ruborizó más que su apasionado beso en los labios. Rarezas de Miyako.

Iban a volver a entrar en el recinto, más concretamente a la cafetería ya que con todo este ajetreo Miyako por fin se había dado cuenta de que su estómago llevaba rugiendo desde hace horas, pero en ese instante hubo algo, más bien alguien que captó la atención de su novio.

Al verlo tan ido, la chica buscó con la mirada eso que a Ichijouji le había llamado tanto la atención y deseó morirse en el acto, porque no era otra que la niñita de antes, con la que peleó por la dichosa muñeca.

-Espera un segundo.- dijo él y ella no pudo hacer más que mirar estupefacta, como Ken se dirigía a la muchacha.

Intentó poner la oreja, pero no escuchó nada, había demasiado barullo, intentó leer los labios, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil como mostraban en las películas. Así que no le quedó más remedio que aguantar su curiosidad y esperar a que su chico terminase.

No se creyó lo que vio, porque esa niña, que por un momento Miyako tomó por la hija de Satán, le entregaba la muñeca amablemente.

Con una gran sonrisa de triunfo, el chico volvió al lado de su enamorada.

-Creo que esto es tuyo.- dijo entregándosela.

Ella la recogió aún sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba, de que tenía entre sus manos el tesoro que tanto había anhelado.

-Pero ¿cómo lo has conseguido?.- tartamudeó, a cada segundo más ilusionada.

El joven se sintió satisfecho por ver a su novia tan contenta.

-Con una amable sonrisa.- dijo con diversión, Inoue arqueó una ceja incrédula y Ken confesó.- y dándole 10000 yens.

Las gafas casi se le cayeron al ombligo al escucharlo.

-¿10000?, ¡si esto no vale ni 500!.- zarandeó el muñeco con desprecio.

El joven hizo un gemido de abatimiento, le habían vuelto a estafar porque esa niña había dicho que eso era lo que le había costado a su madre, es decir, una niña de unos ocho años de edad le había tomado el pelo. Definitivamente, hoy no iba a ser el día en el que Ken fraguase ese carácter duro que le había prometido a su novia y visto que Miyako ya corría desbocada a buscar a esa niña para pedirle explicaciones a limpio grito, estaba claro que este tampoco iba a ser el día en el que Miyako empezase a contener sus ataques de furia.

Pero el caso, que con su discusiones, sus gritos, sus reconciliaciones y sus meteduras de pata, pero este día fue inolvidable para la joven pareja, porque se dieron cuenta que a pesar de sus visibles diferencias y sus caracteres opuestos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, por lo menos ellos lo sentían así y lucharían porque así fuese el resto de sus vidas.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: mi primer Kenyako 100%. Era como una espinita que tenía, siempre hago soratos y sentía la necesidad de hacer también algo de la otra pareja oficial de digimon. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo porque son tan polos opuestos que es muy divertido tratar de ponerse en la piel de uno y de otro y sobre todo hacerlos actuar como una pareja. Esta es mi visión de cómo más menos sería esta relación. Ken con una gran paciencia y también con muchas inseguridades y Miyako totalmente efusiva, bocazas y con un gran carácter bipolar jeje. Me encanta Miyako me divierto mucho escribiendo sobre ella. Espero que haya conseguido meterme más o menos en la piel de los personajes, como casi nunca escribo de otros personajes que no sean el sorato no sé si les pillo bien la personalidad o los desvío demasiado, como me pasa con el sorato XD. Bueno, lo he intentado.

Que eso, les puse la convención de videojuegos porque en el anime a Miya-chan le gustaban todos esas cosas, ¿no?. Pensé que quedaría bien que esta pareja fuese a un sitio de esos.

Nada más, espero que os haya gustado y haber cuando me animo a hacer también un takari, es la que me falta de mis tres favoritas.

Lo de siempre, gracias por leer, **soratolove/sorato4ever**

**¡ÁNIMO MI QUERIDO JAPÓN!  
**


	9. Compartiendo caladas

**PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS**

~** Compartiendo caladas **~

Nunca se imaginó que echaría tanto de menos ese lugar, su hogar. Reconocería su ciudad natal entre un millón, porque todo, absolutamente todo estaba grabado con fuerza en su mente, en su corazón, desde las luces de la gran ciudad, hasta ese color característico de Tokio, porque para Yamato Ishida, Tokio olía de una forma especial, de una forma que cada vez le gustaba más y echaba más en falta.

Antes, no daba valor a todo esto, Yamato no poseía unas fuertes raíces en su ciudad, ni tenía ese sentimiento de pertenecer a ese lugar, todo lo contrario, una de las cosas que más deseó siempre fue volar. Volar alto lejos de Odaiba, de Tokio, incluso de Japón, estar donde nunca hubiese estado nadie, descubrir nuevos olores, nuevas sensaciones, y así, tal vez, encontrar algún sitio que le hiciese tener ese sentimiento de pertenencia, ese sentimiento que hasta entonces solo había despertado en él el Digimundo. Pero fue, justamente ese día, cuando descubrió que, aunque ahora viviese en EEUU por sus estudios y si todo salía bien en un futuro viajase más allá de las estrellas, siempre volvería a ese lugar, a su ciudad, a su hogar.

De forma inconsciente volvió la vista al ventanal de la terraza, observando el interior de ese apartamento, la fiesta que estaba montada y lo bien que se lo estaba pasando la homenajeada rodeada de todos sus amigos, realmente, ella era la culpable de que se sintiese así, la primera en tantos años que le había hecho sentir esa sensación de pertenecía con este lugar, su verdadero hogar, Sora. Ella lo tenía muy claro, jamás viviría en otro país que no fuese Japón y evidentemente, que él viviría donde ella estuviese. Sonrió al recordar esa conversación, lo mucho que le sorprendió descubrir tal información, ya que siempre consideró que Sora estaría encantada descubriendo nuevos mundos, pero como decía ella, "una cosa era estar de vacaciones y otra muy distinta vivir".

Hacía ahora poco más de un año de esa conversación, todo vino a raíz de los estudios de Yamato, en su inocencia, pensó, que Sora también podría irse a estudiar con él al nuevo continente y si estaban a gusto y se acostumbraban, tal vez establecerse y hacer su vida ahí, crear su familia, comprarse una casita, lo que viene siendo el sueño americano. Aún recuerda la cara de desconcierto y apuro que se le quedó a Sora, alegando que si no se sabía todas las prefecturas de Japón, ¿Cómo iba a aprenderse todos los estados de USA?

Era una forma de decir que a pesar de lo que pudiese aparentar, de su fachada de chica decidida dispuesta a correr mil aventuras, en realidad, en su foro interno, era una niña asustada por salir de su casa, por vivir lejos de sus padres, de sus amigos, era una chica que solo quería una vida tranquila, en la ciudad que le había visto crecer y que quería que fuese la misma que viese crecer a su hijos. Era una forma de decirle a su novio, "nuestro hogar está aquí y por muchos viajes que hagas, siempre tendrás que regresar aquí" y Yamato lo entendió, no solo eso, le reconfortó saber que por fin, tras toda una vida sin saber a donde pertenecía, encontraba a alguien que le daría ese hogar, que deseaba esa vida tranquila como él.

Por eso, desde que vivía en América, apreciaba mucho más su ciudad natal y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para regresar y poder sonreír al percibir el olor tan característico de su hogar.

De nuevo su vista estaba al frente, respirando en soledad la suave brisa que venía directa del mar. Tan relajado estaba, que ni se enteró de que tenía compañía.

-Que astroboy, ¿echando de menos la madre patria?

Rió levemente al escucharlo, mientras abría los ojos y se giraba para mirarlo.

-Eso de astroboy es de Daisuke, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿el futuro diplomático ya no sabe poner sus propios motes?.- preguntó con superioridad.

Yagami lo miró con cierto desprecio, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado. Se negaba a aceptar la realidad de que Motomiya le había robado el puesto de, no solo gracioso del grupo, si no de incordiador oficial de Yamato.

-Bueno Ishida, ¿y tú que?, ¿es que te hiciste la promesa de pasar todos los cumpleaños de tu novia marginado en una terraza?.- preguntó el moreno, indicando con la cabeza al interior.- si te consuela, nadie te echa de menos, ni siquiera Sora…

El compañero de Gabumon desvió un segundo la vista al interior, viendo como en efecto, Sora ni se acordaba de que existía, ahora todo lo que ocupaba su mente era sacar a bailar al tímido de Koushiro, que se negaba a hacer el ridículo delante de todos sus amigos. Le hizo gracia ver, que la batalla terminó al fin con, las cuatro digidestinadas agarrando al pelirrojo y obligándole a bailar, mientras los chicos y los digimons se lo pasaban en grande a costa de la cara de vergüenza del pobre Izumi.

-Estaba aireándome un poco.- regresó la vista al frente, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba los brazos en la barandilla.

-Hace tiempo que no hablamos.- musitó Yagami, mientras rebuscaba algo por los bolsillos.

-Sí…

-¿Qué tal todo?, ¿estudios?.- continuó con cierto despiste. Eran las típicas preguntas que se hacían por compromiso.

-Bien…

-¿Resi?

-Está bien, tengo un compañero de habitación bastante friki, aunque divergimos, porque él es trekkie y yo nunca soporté Star Trek, se pasa el día hablando del capitán Spock y su tripulación, resulta muy pesado…

-¿Chicas?.- siguió Yagami, que evidentemente no estaba haciendo ni caso a las respuestas de su amigo.

Yamato puso cara de extrañeza, las chicas no es que fuese un tema que solían tratar, más que nada, porque el rubio nunca hablaba de otra que no fuese Sora.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó mirando a su amigo con desconcierto.- ¿Qué demonios estás buscando?

Por fin lo encontró y Yamato se asombró considerablemente al ver como con total normalidad Taichi se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca.

-Ya sabes, si están buenas, si has ligado, si has tenido algún rollo…

-Como… que… ¡claro que no!.- exclamó el rubio ofendido, sin salir de su estupefacción.- ¡y desde cuando fumas!

-Eso es lo que quería oír, de lo contrario, ahora mismo te habría dado un puñetazo.- comentó Yagami con seriedad.- ¿quieres?.- ofreció el cigarrillo.

-¿Eh?.- sentía que iba a enloquecer. Este no era el amigo Taichi que dejó en Japón.- no, no, no fumo, ya lo sabes… y ¿tú desde cuando fumas?, si eres el deportista.

El joven dio un ligero resoplido.

-Desde mi primera semana de exámenes, pero lo dejaré, si solo fumo en fiestas y…

Frunció el ceño al escuchar la risa contenida de su amigo.

-¡Que te pasa ahora!, ¿crees que es gracioso lo que he dicho?, ¡lo puedo dejar cuando quiera, listo!

-No, tranquilo, si es solo que… Sora te va a matar, Sora te va a matar...- tarareó con diversión. De sobra sabía lo estricta que era su novia con este hábito.

-Ya lo sabe, estuvo una semana sin hablarme y mandándome correos de fotos de canceres de pulmón, boca, garganta y todas esa cosas, pero… ya se le pasó.

Ishida escuchó esa información pensativo.

-Que raro, no me dijo nada.

-No te va a contar todo lo que hacemos Yama-kun.- susurró Taichi con diversión, guiñándole un ojo.

Sobra decir, que ese comentario le hizo a Yamato aún menos gracia, que la patética y ridiculizante actuación de Daisuke en su cumpleaños haciendo de astronauta.

-Ya quisieras tú.- refunfuñó de mala gana arrebatándole el cigarrillo.

-Que, ¿le echas una calada o no?

El futuro astronauta observó como se consumía el cigarrillo con cierta nostalgia, porque, aunque él no fumase, el tabaco siempre había sido algo muy presente en su hogar, de hecho, era el olor característico de su casa, el olor de su padre.

-¿Sabes que?.- habló, tras unos segundos de reflexión.- di mi primera calada a los ocho años.

Taichi abrió los ojos como platos, para luego negar.

-Ishida, tú siempre tan precoz en todo.

-Es que era un rebelde.- dijo de forma amena.- estaba enfadado con el mundo, con mi padre, con todo. Vi sus cigarrillos, cogí uno, lo encendí y me lo llevé a la boca. Casi me ahogo.

-¿Y tu padre?, ¿no se enteró?.- cuestionó el moreno, interesado por descubrir esta nueva anécdota de su mejor amigo.

-Ou sí, me pilló con las manos en la masa…- soltó una carcajada divertido.

-¿Y que hizo?

-Me pegó una colleja que jamás olvidaré y me dijo "enano, no quiero verte con esto en la boca por lo menos hasta los catorce".

-¿Hasta los catorce?, ¿volviste a fumar a los catorce?

-No, no volví a fumar nunca, pero me pilló robándole tabaco.

-¿Huh?.- hizo una mueca de extrañeza Yagami.

-Era para los de la banda…- se encogió de hombros Ishida, recordando su adolescencia.- ellos eran chicos rebeldes, pero claro, mi padre no se creyó que fuese para mis amigos, así que me pegó una colleja que no olvidaré en la vida y me dijo "chaval, cuando no tengas que robar el tabaco a tu padre, podrás fumarlo, pero siempre lejos de mí".

-Siempre me ha caído bien tu padre.- concluyó el moreno tras escucharle.- aunque yo te habría dado todavía más collejas.

-Sí, es un gran hombre.- susurró con una nostálgica sonrisa.- le echo bastante de menos.

Y mientras decía eso, no pudo evitar llevarse ese diminuto cigarrillo a la boca y darle esa última calada, en honor a su padre, a todas las que habría dado en su vida y en especial a las que habría dado pensando en él, preocupado por él. No siempre fue el hijo modelo y hubo momentos en los que fue muy injusto con su padre. Pasó toda su niñez y adolescencia deseando crecer, para volar, para irse lejos también de su hogar roto, para abandonar a su padre, pero era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos y de todo lo que había hecho por él y se prometió a sí mismo, que mañana mismo iría a verle, iría a compartir una calada con él.

No llegaron más lejos sus pensamientos porque empezó a toser con fuerza, ante las risas de su mejor amigo.

-Que inútil eres.- se llevaba las manos al estómago.

-Sigue tan asqueroso como cuando era niño.- logró decir el portador de la amistad, entre fuertes tosidos.

Y con Yamato a punto de morirse y Taichi a punto de mearse de la risa, salió la que faltaba en la reunión.

-¿Que le estás haciendo a mi novio?.- cuestionó Sora, mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a la cintura de Ishida.

Al notarlo, este trató de disimular y apresuró a tomar la mano de su chica.

-Nada, estoy bien.- dijo, girando un poco el rostro para mirarla.

Sora puso una mueca de desconcierto.

-¿Por qué te lloran los ojos?

-Eh… ah…

-Nada, que he contado un chiste muy bueno y le ha dado un ataque de risa.- salió en su rescate Yagami.

La compañera de Piyomon torció el morro asqueada, su fino olfato había detectado ese repugnante aroma.

-¿Por qué no metes directamente la boca en un tubo de escape?.- Taichi bajó la cabeza, prefería mil veces aceptar la regañina de Sora que discutir algo que por otra parte, no sabía ni como defender. La chica se abrazó con más fuerza a su novio y lo miró con carita de lástima.- Yami, ahora que estás aquí dile algo para que lo deje, seguro que a ti te hace más caso.

El rubio se volvió por completo, para tenerla en frente y sorprendentemente, Sora siguió colgada de su cintura.

-Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Error. Lo supo al ver como Sora dejaba de tenerlo preso entre sus brazos, para cruzarlos y mirarlo con gran furia.

-¿Has fumado tú también?

-Eh… ah…- tragó saliva apurado.- no, será que… al estar tan cerca, pues…

-¡Es culpa mía!.- volvió a salir en su defensa Yagami, pasando el brazo por alrededor de su cuello.- es que le he dado un beso y le habré impregnado mi sabor a cenicero.

Demostrado, Taichi era un negado para improvisar excusas, era peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Sora lo miró con confusión, porque ¿Qué motivo podría existir para que Taichi besase en la boca a Yamato?, por el contrario Ishida lo miró con gran asco, prefería mil veces fumarse un nauseabundo puro gigante y humeante, que imaginarse la escena que había descrito su amigo.

-¿Qué?… por favor Yagami, es la peor excusa del mundo, y tú Ishida, ten un poco de valor y reconoce los hechos.- ordenó con autoridad. Cuando Sora se ponía en plan madre estricta era temible, sobre todo para esos dos chicos.

El rubio bajó un poco el rostro, al fin y al cabo era una diminuta calada en honor a su padre, no se podía enfadar por eso.

-Bueno… eh…

Pero una vez más Taichi, demostrando que en esta fiesta no solo había fumado si no que se había tomado alguna que otra cerveza de más, volvió a adelantarse.

-¡Que pasa Takenouchi!, ¿es que no te crees que lo pueda besar?, somos amigos, ¡y muy machos!, no pasa nada porque nos besemos, no nos vamos a volver maricas ni nada de eso.- se alteró por momentos el portador del valor.

Yamato cada vez estaba más atemorizado, deseando en ese momento haberse quedado en EEUU estas vacaciones de primavera, pero Sora, lejos de atemorizarse, rompió a reír.

-Por favor Taichi, no seas patético, ¿como vas a…

Dejó de hablar, quedando como una estatua de sal, cuando Taichi con total descaro besó los dulces labios de su amado novio. Fue tan repentino que el rubio no pudo ni reaccionar, además que Yagami tenía una técnica infalible para los besos, la cual consistía en agarrar de la nunca a su presa, por lo que era casi imposible escapar.

Era exagerado, pero en ese momento vio pasar toda su vida por delante de sus ojos, buscando, tal vez, que había hecho mal para llegar hasta este momento esperpéntico, en que se había equivocado para recibir semejante castigo, pero lo que más le traumó no fue que Taichi le robase ese beso, se apoderase de esos labios que desde hace tanto tiempo solo marcaba Sora, sino que le pareció que besaba increíblemente bien.

Fue un beso tan rápido que a Yagami no le dio tiempo a pensar nada, además si hubiese sido consciente de lo que estaba haciendo no dudaría en irse a lavar la boca con lejía, cuando finalizó, sin dejar de abrazar a Yamato por el cuello, miró a Sora con superioridad.

-Soy un macho, ¿o no soy un macho?

Según el razonamiento de Taichi con unas copas de más, si dos amigos eran machotes, no pasaba nada porque se besasen, es más, demostraba que no eran gays.

La pelirroja estaba en trance, había sido la escena más surrealista que había presenciado en su vida, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, el argumento de Taichi era irrefutable.

-Vale.- logró articular con gran esfuerzo, una vez pasada la fase de shock.- te creo, Yamato no ha fumado, pero, ahora mi duda es… ¿os besáis con regularidad?.- preguntó, sintiendo que iba a perder la razón.

Yagami negó con normalidad.

-No que va, es la primera vez, tranquila, además no sé que te gusta tanto de sus besos, si no se ha movido nada, ha sido más frustrante que cuando ensayaba los besos en mi brazo… soso.- terminó con decepción.

Pero Ishida, que un primer momento había deseado tirarse terraza abajo, ya se iba recomponiendo de este trauma.

-No le hagas caso Sora.- lo había decidido, prefería decirle la verdad a que su dulce Sora pensase cosas raras.- sí, le he dado una calada, ¡una calada!…

Takenouchi estaba tan ida por lo que acaba de presenciar que ni se acordaba a que se debía todo este lío, pero él que sí se acordaba era el compañero de Agumon, que hizo un signo de desesperación con los brazos.

-Joder Ishida, a la mierda toda la coartada, ¿para eso te beso?, porque que sepas, que no todos los amigos te besarían por evitarte una discusión con tu dictadora novia.

-¡Espero!.- exclamó el rubio fuera de sí.

-La última vez que te beso, a la próxima duerme en el sofá, yo no me meto en más líos por tu culpa, ¡calzonazos!.- gritó con gran enfado.

-¿Calzonazos?, ¿Qué yo soy un calzonazos?.- se señaló Yamato encarándose a Taichi, todo hacía indicar que una pelea Ishida-Yagami estaba a punto de desencadenarse.- ya te gustaría a ti tener una chica con la que poder ser un calzonazos, ¡amargado!, ¡que tienes que besar a tus amigos para que tus labios tengan un poco de contacto humano!, ¡pringao!

-Al menos yo tengo libertad para hacer lo que quiero, ¡como esto!.- exclamó, sacándose un nuevo cigarrillo, encendiéndoselo y dándole una calada echándole el humo a Ishida.

-¿Quieres?.- ofreció.- ¡ah, no!, que tu mamá se enfadará y te castigará.- dijo con provocación, riéndose en la cara de la parejita.

-¡Se acabó Yagami!

Iba a tomarle del pescuezo, pero por no perder la costumbre, Sora se interpuso en medio de sus dos mejores amigos.

-¡Basta ya los dos!, ¡comportaos!.- exigió mirando a sus amigos con dureza, que al momento bajaron la vista avergonzados.- Yamato pídele disculpas ahora mismo a Taichi por todo lo que le has dicho y agradécele que se tan buen amigo que te besa para evitarte una discusión.

Ishida alucinó por ese comentario, hizo amago de protestar, pero en el último segundo cedió. Realmente él tampoco deseaba seguir con esta discusión absurda y mucho menos en el cumpleaños de su novia.

-Perdona Yagami.- susurró sin vocalizar demasiado.- y gracias por echarme una mano, o unos labios.- añadió esto último de forma más clara.

-Acepto tus disculpas.- sonrió con triunfalismo el moreno.- para eso están los amigos.

Perdió la sonrisa al encontrarse con la mirada de Sora.

-Taichi, creo que tú nos debes una disculpa a los dos.- dictaminó con severidad.

El moreno refunfuñó como un niño pequeño.

-Oh Sora, si ya sabes que a mí se me va la fuerza por la boca…

-Y las babas.- añadió Yamato, que seguía frotándose los labios con cara de asco.

Mirada de odio de Yagami, para luego volver la vista a su mejor amiga.

-Siento haberte llamado dictadora y… no sé que más te he llamado y siento haber llamado al soso de tu novio calzonazos… ¿podemos seguir ya con la fiesta?.- suplicó dándole una nueva calada a su cigarrillo.- venga, hace siglos que no estamos los tres juntos.

Tanto Sora como Yamato esbozaron una tierna sonrisa. Era cierto, hacía tiempo que este trío inseparable no hacía de las suyas.

-Está bien, pero antes…

La portadora del amor arrebató el cigarro de manos de su amigo y para sorpresa de los presentes, en vez de arrojarlo con asco, le dio una intensa calada y para más sorpresa, no se atragantó.

-Que asco….- se lo devolvió, poniendo una mueca de desagrado. Seguidamente se volvió a Yamato, que seguía flipando no solo porque Sora, la abanderada de la lucha contra el tabaco, lo hubiese probado, si no que lo había fumado como una experta, mientras él había hecho el ridículo atragantándose con el humo como una adolescente en la puerta del instituto.- ahora estamos en paz y espero que no hagas más tonterías, porque todo lo que pruebes tú, lo probaré yo.

Sonaba a amenaza, que Yamato entendió en el acto, si hacía el estúpido y ella veía que ponía en peligro su salud, ella haría lo mismo para que viese que se sentía cuando la persona que amas hacía el idiota, así que, asintió como el niño bueno y sano que en teoría era.

El líder de los digidestinados se situó junto a Sora con una gran sonrisa provocativa, había tenido otra genial idea.

-Oye Sora-chan, para estar en paz también conmigo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- dio unos besitos al aire.- ¿qué me dices?

La mujer negó con una sonrisa. Ese chico, a parte de ponerle grandes dolores de cabeza, estaba claro que siempre le haría sonreír.

-Prefiero deberte una.- le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla de forma amistosa.- y venga, hay una fiesta dentro, ¿Qué os parece si dejamos de congelarnos y entramos a echar unos bailes?.- llamó, jalando del brazo a ambos chicos.

El rubio asintió.

-Id yendo, yo ahora entro.

-Como quieras, no tardes.- se estiró, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí.- imitó una voz afeminada Yagami.- no tardes.- lo besó en la otra mejilla, irritándole considerablemente.

-¡Yagami!.- se frotó con fuerza la cara.- ¡al final voy a pensar que te gusto!…- solo oyó las intensas carcajadas de su amigo, que ya se adentraba con la chica.- y encima babea.- refunfuñó, pasándose un pañuelo.- mariquita…

Respiró con fuerza, cuando la brisa volvió a azotar esa terraza, pensando en lo tranquilo que estaba en ese lugar hace tan solo unos minutos, antes de que sufriese uno de los episodios más extravagantes de su corta vida. Pronto se dio cuenta de que ya le era imposible volver a sentir esa tranquila soledad que le invadía antes de ser perturbado por Taichi, y todo porque se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa, en su hogar, y en su hogar, ya no había lugar para la soledad y parece que tampoco para la tranquilidad. Pero sorprendentemente, esto ya no le traumaba demasiado, todo lo contrario le alegraba, porque quería que a partir de ahora su vida siempre fuese así: alegre, divertida y rodeado de mucha gente.

-¡Yama nuestra canción!

La voz de su novia lo devolvió a tierra firme y al momento dejó de pensar para adentrarse en el apartamento, porque había decidido, que ya era hora de dejar de ser el chico que pasaba las fiestas de cumpleaños asomado a la terraza, de dejar de ser el chico que intentaba no pertenecer a ningún lugar, porque él ya pertenecía a un lugar, a ese donde estuviese ella, ese siempre sería su hogar.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: bueno, aquí está mi amago de taito, ¿Qué me pasa?, en un capítulo casi beso a Yama con Takeru, ahora lo beso con Taichi jeje… Bueno, nada escandaloso, solo una muestra de amistad de un chico un poco ebrio en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amiga. A mí me pareció divertido… sin más, una parida de las mías. ¡Ah! Y pese a lo leído aquí, que quede bien claro que este es un espacio libre de humos XD

Domo arigato, **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	10. Todo está en la mente

**PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS**

~ **Todo está en la mente **~

A penas faltaban 30 minutos para el comienzo del gran partido, el partido más esperado en la ciudad de Tokio y sobre todo de los fans incondicionales del deporte rey, porque sin duda el derby de los equipos estrella de esa ciudad, no era algo que los amantes del futbol se quisiesen perder. Entre ellos se encontraban, como no podía ser menos, Taichi Yagami, fiel seguidor del F. C Tokyo y Daisuke Motomiya incondicional de los Tokyo Verdy, que pese a enfrentarse hoy sus colores, irían a ver el partido juntos como los grandes amigos que eran. Era un día de rivalidad entre las dos aficiones y por extensión entre los dos goggles-boys, pero antes de rugir en el campo cada uno por sus propios intereses, se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo: caponear a Takeru.

-¡Venga!.- gritaba como un desbocado Yagami, ya en la puerta del edificio de Yamato.

El pobre Takeru corría lo más rápido que podía, aunque no era fácil teniendo a Daisuke dándole latigazos con la bufanda de los Tokyo Verdy y profiriéndole insultos.

-Se os van a correr las pinturas de tanto correr.- masculló el rubio molesto, mientras ya sacaba las llaves. Y es que en efecto, como buenos forofos, los dos morenos, imitando al mismísimo William Wallace, llevaban sus rostros con los colores de su equipo.

Pronto descubrió que Yagami no estaba para bromas, cuando de muy malas maneras le arrebató las llaves.

-Será mejor que no hagas bromas de estos colores, maldito niñato.

-¡Bien dicho capitán Taichi!.- agregó Motomiya, dándole un nuevo bufandazo.

Pero esta vez Takaishi le retuvo la prenda con fiereza.

-A la próxima te la hago comer… o mejor, no os doy las malditas entradas.

Porque así era, encima de que Takeru les había hecho el favor de comprarles las entradas unos días antes, va y lo trataban como basura. Bueno, igual había causado la molestia de sus dos amigos el hecho de que olvidase por completo donde las había dejado y les hubiese tenido cinco horas en su casa buscándolas, para al final darse cuenta de que el día que las compró, cenó en casa de su hermano y muy seguramente se las dejase ahí.

Por esa clara amenaza, Daisuke dejó de golpearle, eso sí dirigiéndole una mirada de odio mortal y Taichi harto de hacer el ridículo probando todas las llaves y viendo que ninguna abría, se las volvió a dar a su dueño de malas maneras.

-¡Para que narices tienes tantas llaves si ninguna abre!.- exclamó perdiendo los nervios por completo.

Sin alterarse lo más mínimo, Takaishi cogió una llave y sin ningún esfuerzo la metió en la cerradura y… ¡wala!, la puerta ya estaba abierta.

-Pues si esa llave ya la había probado yo.- protestó el portador del valor.

Daisuke, en cambio, fue más practico y quitando a Takeru de en medio con un empujón se adentró en el hogar.

-Venga capitán Taichi, que empieza dentro de 25 minutos…- empezó nervioso, mientras levantaba un bolígrafo que había sobre la mesa, para ver si estaban ahí.

Yagami no tardó en compartir el estado cardiaco de su amigo y empezar a revolver todo como un poseso.

-¿Qué has pensado para llegar a la conclusión de que las dejé en el bote de harina?.- preguntó Takeru irritado, viendo como Daisuke buscaba en los sitios más insospechados y por supuesto le guarreaba y desordenaba todo. Menos mal que era la casa de Yamato, no la suya.

Como de costumbre, Taichi perdió la paciencia con velocidad.

-Seguro que están en el cuarto de tu hermano.- manifestó, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a dicho lugar.

Pero el portador de la esperanza se le adelantó.

-¡Espera!, a Yamato no le gusta que entre nadie en su cuarto y menos para desordenar todo y… llenarlo de harina.- dijo esto último mirando con asco a Daisuke, el cual había dejaba un rastro blanco por allá donde pasaba.

-Bueno, pues entra tú, cógelas, ¡y dánoslas!.- exigió el compañero de Agumon.

El rubio asintió, con cuidado iba a girar el picaporte, pero se detuvo en el último momento, justo cuando escuchó una risa de chica y no de cualquier chica, era obvio que era la de Sora.

-Mierda.- musitó, pegando la frente en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?.- inquirió Daisuke, mientras se pegaba también a la puerta. En seguida escuchó también una voz.- pues parece ser que si le gusta que "alguien" entre en su cuarto.

Al ver esa reacción de sus dos amigos, Yagami apresuró a juntarse a ellos para ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Sora?.- preguntó extrañado.- ¿y que pasa?, entremos de una vez.

El moreno estaba decidido a abrir la puerta, pero en el último segundo Takeru le detuvo.

-No puedes.

-Takeru.- masculló entre dientes.

-Verás, es que, está la puerta cerrada.

-Y luego dicen que yo soy el tonto.- rió con superioridad Motomiya.- se abre girando el picaporte, que idiota eres Takeru.

Evidentemente que Takeru ignoró el comentario de su amigo y se dirigió únicamente a Taichi.

-Es que… cuando está cerrada, no se le puede molestar, más si está con Sora, si se le pudiera molestar, la habría dejado un poco entreabierta… no sé si… me entiendes.- terminó de decir, completamente rojo.

Taichi escuchó a su amigo con una mirada de desconfianza, hasta que al fin lo entendió, abrió los ojos al máximo y por instinto pegó rápidamente la oreja en la puerta.

-Que cabrón… y no me dice nada.- musitó, tratando de afinar el oído.

-Taichi oye, tal vez deberíamos…- intentó apartarlo Takeru, mientras su inconsciente decidía por él y pegaba también la oreja.

-¿Estáis escuchando a los gnomos que viven en el interior de las puertas?, ¡sabía que existían!.- exclamó Motomiya con alegría, imitando a sus amigos.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Al segundo, los tres jóvenes ni respiraban, hasta se habían olvidado del dichoso partido de futbol, ahora su máxima prioridad era no perderse detalle de este otro partido, demostrando así que la mente calenturienta de un adolescente podía con el amor incondicional a sus colores. Al fin y al cabo, derbys hay todos los años.

"Venga házmelo tú primero", se oyó una juguetona voz femenina.

-¿Los gnomos hablan como Sora?.- preguntó Daisuke extrañado.

Los otros chicos estaban tan concentrados que ni se molestaron en caponearle.

"Ni hablar, dijiste que tú me lo hacías a mí, para eso has venido, además yo soy el que lo necesita, lo tuyo solo es un capricho", habló Yamato.

-Joder Ishida que egoísta eres, para recibir, tienes que dar…- comentaba Yagami, negando con decepción.

"Pues si tú no me lo haces a mí, yo no te lo hago a ti", dijo Takenouchi en tono divertido.

-Oh mi dulce Sora, en que te ha convertido ese pervertido de Yamato.- se desesperaba Taichi, por supuesto sin dejar de escuchar.

-No entiendo.- ponía más la oreja Motomiya desconcertado.

Se oyó un resoplido de Ishida.

"Está bien, tú ganas, venga, ¿como quieres hacerlo?"

"Me pongo aquí"

"Vale, pero tendrás que quitarte esto"

"Bájamela un poco y ya está"

Y entonces sí, Daisuke empezó a entender que estaba pasando ahí, cuando se empezaron a escuchar unos suspiros de complacencia de Sora y hasta algún que otro leve gemido.

-¡Aaah!.- se llevó la mano a la boca.- se están toqueteando.- dijo al mismo tiempo que se pegaba como cual lapa a la puerta, abriendo los ojos al máximo para ver si de alguna forma veía a través de ella.

-No sé si quiero escuchar esto, es mi hermano.- negó Takeru apurado.

-Pues quita la oreja.- susurró Taichi.

-No puedo.- lloriqueó el rubio. Él también se había convertido en un adolescente calenturiento.

"Oh Yama, que deditos tienes, ahí, aprieta un poco más ahí, un poquito más fuerte"

-Soy nuevo en esto de la pubertad, así que, ¿capitán Taichi es normal que me esté excitando?.- preguntó el compañero de V-mon angustiado.

-Sí.- asintió Yagami, sin pensarlo un segundo, incrustando más la oreja en la puerta.

"Sora no hace falta que me guíes, sé como se hace, no es la primera vez que lo hago"

"¿Ah, sí?, ¿y se puede saber a quien se lo has hecho?"

"Pues a mi abuela, por ejemplo, me obliga desde que soy niño"

En ese momento, Taichi sintió una arcada tan potente que a punto estuvo de vomitar, Takeru en cambio, se llevó las manos a la cara aterrado. Esa imagen sería su pesadilla más recurrente de ahora en adelante.

-Por Kami-sama, mi octogenaria abuela abusa de mi hermanito mayor… va a estar traumado de por vida y yo también.- no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, pero demostrando que era un poco masoca, continuó con la oreja pegada.

Otro que estaba un poco confuso con sus reacciones corporales era Motomiya.

-Capitán, ¿es normal que eso también me haya excitado?

Yagami lo miró con cierta repulsión, continuando con esta sesión golfa radiada.

"Bueno, ya está", anunció Yamato, "te toca"

"¿Qué?", cuestionó Sora indignada, "¿Cómo que ya está?, yo diré cuando está y aún no está, no has estado ni cinco minutos"

-Que flojo el tío, encima la deja a medias.- negó Taichi desencantado. Nunca más podría mirar a su amigo a la cara.

"Sora yo lo necesito, no seas tan egoísta, te prometo que otro día te lo hago en condiciones, pero por favor… házmelo ya"

"Está bien", como casi siempre Sora cedía, "venga quítate esto"

"Sí", se escuchó a Yamato con alegría, "espera un momento, ¿Qué es eso?, ya sabes que a mí no me gustan las guarradas"

"Que tonto eres, este gel hace milagros, ya verás como se deslizan mis manos, además que da mucho gustito, yo lo uso siempre"

"Bueno… uy", se oyó un placentero suspiro del rubio, "está frío"

"Ya verás que pronto se calienta"

-Waa… yo sí que estoy caliente.- babeó Daisuke, tratando de buscar algún agujerillo por la puerta, acabando tirado en el suelo para mirar por la pequeña rendija que quedaba abajo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que ya se trae su propio kit de sexo?.- preguntó Taichi no dando crédito a lo que oía, porque ¿desde cuando sus sosos amigos jugueteaban de esa forma y con tantos recursos?

Takeru ya estaba pálido, deseando no haber ido nunca a esa casa y por supuesto no haber pegado la oreja en esa puerta, porque lo peor de todo era que, aunque lo desease, ya no la podía quitar, deseaba escuchar como acababa todo esto.

"Yamato que duro lo tienes"

"Ya te dije que estaba necesitado… au… duele"

"¿Te he apretado mucho?, lo siento, pero ya verás luego que bien te quedas, completamente descargado"

"Así, de arriba abajo, un poco más… waa, que manos tienes Sora"

"Mi padre siempre me dice que mis manos son mágicas", rió Takenouchi.

"¿Se lo haces a tu padre?", preguntó Yamato incrédulo.

"Alguna vez, cuando está demasiado tenso, le relaja mucho"

"Que buena hija eres"

El portador del valor puso los ojos en blanco, medio mareado, esto era demasiado enfermizo como para seguir escuchándolo, aún así no se apartó. Takeru apretó los dientes furioso.

-Será cabrón, como puede dejar que su hija le haga… y ¡hala!, mi hermano en vez de ir a partirle la cara lo consiente, ¡esto que es!, que asco.- bufaba, teniendo un pequeño ataque de histeria.

Entre los dos, sentado en el suelo, dándose cabezazos contra la puerta permanecía Daisuke, totalmente asqueado consigo mismo.

-Estoy enfermo, porque yo sigo excitándome.

Pasaron algunos minutos más, donde lo que más se escuchaba eran los suspiros y quejidos de Ishida.

"Así, así… oh, que bien"

"¿Ya?"

"Bueno, por mí te tendría todo el día dándole, pero estoy bastante mejor", comentó Yamato satisfecho.

"Me alegro", decía Sora, "argh, esto es lo malo de hacerlo así, que se te quedan todas las manos pringadas"

"Toma, límpiate con esto"

Tres cabezas golpearon contra la puerta dejándose caer.

-Ha sido bastante rápido.- dijo Taichi, respirando un tanto sofocado.

-¿Eso es ser rápido?.- preguntó Daisuke con preocupación.- entonces creo que yo tengo un problema…

-Y encima quería tenerla todo el día ahí.- terminó de decir Takeru jadeante, sabiendo que jamás podría volver a mirar de la misma forma a sus hermanos, ni a su abuela y por supuesto al padre de Sora.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Ishida, con una sonrisa de felicidad, ya se colocaba de nuevo la camiseta, mientras su novia se terminaba de limpiar las manos con la toalla.

Una vez vestido, movió el cuello para un lado y para otro.

-Milagroso, hace cinco minutos a penas lo podía mover.

-Eso es mi gel, ya te dije que hace maravillas, a mí me quita siempre todas las contracturas.

Yamato se acercó a Sora y le proporcionó un dulce beso en los labios.

-Muchas gracias por el masaje.

-De nada, aunque tú me debes uno y que dure más de dos minutos.- refunfuñó un poco, en tono caprichoso.

-Te prometo que te haré uno maravilloso.- dijo, mientras la abrazaba delicadamente de la cintura.

Pero en ese momento, por fin, se percataron de unos molestos ruidos en la puerta.

-Que raro.- frunció el ceño Ishida, encaminándose a ella. Seguidamente la abrió y quedó estático viendo como caían sus tres espías de excepción.- ¿Qué demonios?

Rápidamente, Taichi se reincorporó.

-¿Qué, que demonios?, ni hablar Ishida, que sabemos lo que estabas haciendo, ahí los dos, vuestras manos y vuestros…- paró de hablar un segundo, al mirar alrededor, la verdad que no parecía la habitación del sexo que se había imaginado, Sora lo miraba confundida, todavía con la toalla en la mano, con su bolsa de deporte al lado y un bote de gel para masajes, que fue lo que terminó de desconcertar al moreno.- ¿botes de gel para masajes?

Daisuke, que continuaba tirado en el suelo hizo su propia reflexión.

-Pues tiene los pantalones puestos.

Yamato lo miró con desagrado.

-¿De que estás hablando?, ¿Dónde quieres que estén?

Y fue Takeru el que empezó a reír con nerviosismo y cierto alivio, para que engañarse, porque todo volvía a la normalidad, sus hermanso seguían... bueno, en realidad harían sus cosas, pero al menos él aún no las había escuchado, pero lo importante era que su abuela no era una abusadora de niños, ni el profesor Takenouchi un maldito degenerado. Como diría él, "volvía a ser maravilloso el simple hecho de existir".

-Nada, que estábamos ahí, esperando que terminaseis de daros vuestros masajes, porque estaba claro que eso era lo que hacíais, daros masajes en el cuello, ¿Qué pensabas que hacían, Taichi?

-¿Eh?.- se hizo el despistado Yagami.- pues, pues, ¿Qué van a hacer?, masajes… ay Daisuke, donde tendrás la mente.- le pasó el marrón a su amigo, que como casi siempre no se enteró.

-¿Huh?

Los novios se miraron perplejos, preguntándose que estaba pasando en esos momento a su alrededor.

-Si ya sabíais que llevaba unos días con el cuello fatal, que parecía Robocop… no entiendo que… hacéis aquí….- trató de llegar a alguna conclusión Ishida, sin conseguirlo, era demasiado esfuerzo ponerse en la mente de esos tres.

-Masajes.- repitió Daisuke para sí mismo, para luego mirar a Taichi.- ¿es normal que eso también me excite?

El moreno optó por caponearle e ignorarle, aún tenía que excusar su presencia en casa de Ishida y eso era… ¡el partido!, se le había olvidado por completo.

-¡Takeru, el partido!.- exclamó, para que buscase las entradas ya, lo que no se imaginaban era que Sora se les adelantaría.

-Es verdad, el partido.- se miró el reloj.- venga Yama, que vamos a llegar tarde.

Los tres invitados de honor la miraron con sospechas, porque no era nada común que Yamato fuese al futbol, ni con Sora, ni con nadie, solo iba a ver los partido de Taichi y por obligación, por eso de ser el portador del emblema de la amistad y esas cosas.

-¿Partido?.- inquirió Yagami con extrañeza.

Con total felicidad, Sora se apoyó en el pecho de su chico.

-Sí, Yama me va a llevar, ¿a que es adorable?

El rubio rió.

-Sí, lo soy y venga, que al final no vamos a llegar, con lo que me han costado las entradas.

Al pasar al lado de lo chicos, Sora le quitó la bufanda a su amigo Taichi.

-Para verlo por la tele, no la necesitas, ¿no?

El joven ni reaccionó, no volvió en sí hasta escuchar la puerta de la calle, entonces sí, le dedicó a Takeru su mirada mortal.

El rubio le sonrió con nerviosismo, parece ser que alguien había encontrado sus entradas antes que él, en cambio, Daisuke seguía tan optimista como siempre.

-Bueno Takeru, ¿nos das las entradas o no?

Taichi resopló y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, mientras Takaishi, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para salir vivo de ahí, fue coger el bote de gel para masajes.

-¿Alguien quiere un masaje?

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: como siempre, parida de idea, parida de fic.

Ay, pero que mentes más calenturientas tienen estos jóvenes jeje…

Espero que os haya entretenido, gracias por leer, **soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado: 1/05/2011


	11. Bajo las estrellas

**PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS**

~ **Bajo las estrellas **~

Cerró los ojos, estirándose con energía para acabar tumbada por completo en esa cómoda manta, ante la atenta mirada del chico.

Este, se acomodó un poco mejor, recostando el cuerpo sobre su flexionado brazo izquierdo, para poder mirarla detenidamente. Tras unos segundos en los que parecía que ella ni respiraba, el rubio sonrió.

-¿Te ha gustado?

Nada más escuchar su varonil voz, Sora abrió los ojos y giró mínimamente el rostro para enfocarlo, contagiándose al segundo de su sonrisa.

-Estaba riquísimo, muchas gracias.- contestó amablemente.

Esas palabras llenaron de satisfacción a Yamato, confirmando así que su gran idea del picnic nocturno en el Digimundo había sido la mejor idea que había tenido en los últimos tiempos.

Volvió a mirar el, para él, perfecto rostro de su novia y sin darse cuenta, porque nunca se daba cuenta, la sonrisa volvía a estar dibujada en su cara. Ahora la pelirroja ya mantenía los ojos abiertos, dejándose hipnotizar por ese mágico cielo estrellado del Digimundo y él se dejó hechizar con ella, tratando de contagiarse de la misma paz y serenidad que la envolvía, tratando de mirar el reflejo de las estrellas en sus increíbles ojos rubís.

Sin dejar de mirarla, se recostó un poquito más para acercarse más a ella. Takenouchi lo notó y volvió a girarse hacia él, le sorprendió ver su rostro casi pegado al suyo, pero le encantó tenerlo tan cerca, respirar su aroma embriagador, sentir su aliento, notar su respiración, verse reflejada en sus ojos de océano.

-Ha sido un día perfecto, la verdad que has tenido una idea genial viniendo aquí.- comentó la joven, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la cara de su novio.

El chico cerró los ojos momentáneamente recreándose todo lo posible en esa caricia, pero en seguida los volvió a abrir para mirar intensamente a su chica a los ojos, le gustaba demasiado mirarla así, cuando le decía cosas bonitas y le daba cariño, tal vez, para ver si aún era capaz de sonrojarla.

-¿Sabes?, aún podemos hacer que también sea una noche perfecta.- dijo con una arrogante sonrisa. Sora lo miró arqueando las cejas con extrañeza.- podemos quedarnos a dormir aquí.- propuso, como el que no quiere la cosa.

-¿Podemos?.- cuestionó Sora extrañada, incorporando levemente el tronco.

Yamato acompañó sus movimientos.

-Bueno, ya que estamos, podemos quedarnos y dormir juntos.- terminó de decir pasando los brazos por detrás de su cintura, apretándola contra él.

La joven quedó desconcertada, sin saber como actuar, sobretodo cuando sintió el estremecedor aliento de Yamato en su oído y sus labios posándose en su cuello.

-Yama, ¿qué haces?.- preguntó paralizada.

Con total naturalidad, Ishida tiró de ella, recostándola de nuevo, sin dejar de abrazarla y acomodándose él, sobre ella.

-¿Tú que crees?.- cuestionó con seriedad.

Y sin llegar a meditar esas palabras y su significado, Yamato ya la besaba con descaro. No le gustaba hacer esto, porque disfrutaba demasiado de los besos de Ishida, pero es que esto le había cogido por sorpresa, sobretodo la seguridad con la que hacía las cosas el rubio.

Con dificultad, pero consiguió empujarlo del pecho y hacer que se detuviese.

-Yama, que… ¿Qué haces?.- volvió a repetir, visiblemente sofocada y ya empezando a llenarse de sangre sus mejillas.

Le perturbó la mirada de su chico, seguía completamente serio y sin decir más, la agarró de la muñeca, la aprisionó contra la manta y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Hago lo que quiero.- dijo con contundencia, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

La compañera de Piyomon agitó la cabeza sintiendo que iba a enloquecer, que esto no estaba pasando, que ese chico que la apresaba y la miraba con tanta malicia no podía ser su dulce y adorado Yamato. Pero, ¿y si fuese así?, ¿y si en verdad su encantador novio fuese un aprovechado sin escrúpulos?

De repente sintió un gran barullo en la tripa y el sudor recorrió toda su cara, mientras él seguía deleitándose con sus labios, a pesar de que ella ni respondiese el beso. Se estaba empezando a agobiar de verdad, realmente, habían estado en esta comprometida posición miles de veces, pero nunca en esta situación, es decir, siempre era entre risas, un juego inocente, pero esta vez la sonrisa de Ishida no tenía nada de inocente. Con un movimiento trató de librarse de las manos que Yamato mantenía sobre sus muñecas, pero le fue imposible, él era más fuerte que ella.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó divertido.

Hasta se permitía el lujo de bromear el muy pervertido.

-Yamato suéltame.- exigió la muchacha. Su tono para nada era divertido.

El portador de la amistad hizo una mueca como si meditase, para después sonreír con chulería.

-No.

El agobio de Sora ya se estaba empezando a transformar en angustia. No le gustaba sentirse atrapada, débil, vulnerable y mucho menos un juguete en manos de nadie, ni de Yamato.

-Vale Ishida, si querías asustarme ya lo has conseguido, ¿puedes parar, por favor?.- pidió un tanto temerosa, mientras forcejeaba.

Deseó matar a Yamato mil veces, de hecho hasta le dio alguna que otra patada, pero al mismo tiempo también le alivió escuchar como se partía de risa, la soltaba y escondía la cabeza en su cuello. Su dulce Yamato seguía siendo el chico bueno y respetuoso que conocía, eso sí, con un nefasto sentido del humor.

Se estaba cogiendo un enfado monumental que demostró quitándose a Yamato de encima violentamente, este seguía con su ataque de risa, por eso a penas notó el puñetazo que Sora le dio en la espalda una vez que ya estaba sentado.

-Eres un completo idiota, cuando te enterarás que jugar a comportarte como un violador, no es divertido.- regañó, cruzándose de brazos y resoplando como un toro desbocado.

Sin embargo para el rubio sí había sido bastante divertido y echando la cabeza para atrás la miró como el niño travieso que era.

-Solo era una broma.- dijo, mientras terminaba de recostarse, apoyando la cabeza en su vientre.

Sora le dio un manotazo con despreció, pero Ishida no se movió, es más aprovechó para tomarle la mano y juguetear con ella.

-Sin duda alguna prefería cuando eras un amargado que nunca reía porque tus bromas no tienen ninguna gracia.

Llevando su mano hasta sus labios, le proporcionó un beso lleno de ternura y cariño. Seguidamente la miró de esa misma forma.

-Tontita, si ya sabes que nunca te haría daño.

Lentamente, Sora ya estaba teniendo la reacción normal de cuando su novio la hacía enfadar, es decir, que se le estaba pasando y volvía a adorar a ese rubio que tan loca la volvía.

-Ya lo sé.- susurró, todavía aparentando estar enfadada, mientras ya la mano que le quedaba libre se perdía por el cabello de su amado.

En seguida, Yamato sonrió de satisfacción, por comprobar, una vez más, que Sora seguía siendo tan comprensiva y paciente como siempre.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupas?.- preguntó cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de esas caricias que tanto le sosegaban.

La chica lo miró con incredulidad, dejando de acariciarlo en el acto.

-¿Que, por qué me preocupo?, no sé, dímelo tú, no es agradable que la persona que más amas se dedique a darte sustos de muerte, ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo hiciese lo mismo?

Ishida levantó el tronco, mirándola de forma amena, le encantaba cuando se ponía así.

-Bueno, a mí no me habría importado.- dijo con fanfarronearía, mientras deslizaba el cuerpo hacia arriba, para así poder abrazarla y tumbarla a su lado.

-Que tonto eres.- negó Takenouchi, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

De nuevo, aunque en ningún momento hubiese dejado de hacerlo, Sora confiaba plenamente en su chico y deseaba que la abrazase con toda la fuerza que pudiese. Al notar como la joven buscaba sus protectores brazos con más ansia, Yamato la miró.

-¿Tienes frío?.- preguntó abrazándola de una manera un tanto posesiva, pero sin perder la delicadeza.

-No.- contestó la chica con naturalidad.

-Ou…- era evidente que Ishida no se esperaba esa contestación y por eso, dejó de abrazarla con tanta intensidad.

La joven se dio cuenta de eso y entonces es cuando supo que como de costumbre había metido la pata, era lo malo de no saber mentir ni hasta en estas minucias.

-Eh… ah… pero, aunque no tenga frío… puedes seguir abrazándome.- balbuceó ella, completamente roja y devolviendo la sonrisa al rostro de decepción de su novio.

Así, la volvió a envolver totalmente entre sus brazos y dándole suaves besos en la mejilla, contemplaron juntos las estrellas tan únicas del Digimundo.

En momentos como este era en los que Sora se sentía estúpida por sus pensamientos de antes, ¿cómo se imaginó que ese chico la hiciese daño?, ¿tratase de aprovecharse de ella?, era irónico pensarlo porque precisamente, entre sus brazos, era el lugar donde más segura se sentía en el mundo.

Lo miró y lo acarició, dándose cuenta de que jamás se cansaría de hacerlo y sin ni siquiera ser consciente de sus actos, ya lo besaba tiernamente.

El compañero de Gabumon continuó el beso, haciéndolo más pasional, llevándolo hasta el límite, ese en el que inconscientemente, tanto les gustaba estar juntos, el límite del frenesí.

Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla, contemplar como se veían los reflejos de sus rojizos cabellos, gracias a la luz de esa luna llena que presidía la noche del Digimundo, la acarició y de nuevo volvió a besarla, a unirse con ella, a sumergirse en su mundo.

Ni saben por cuento tiempo se estuvieron besando, de lo único que estaban seguros era de que no deseaban detenerse y a estas alturas, ni tan siquiera podían. Se necesitaban el uno al otro, Yamato estaba cautivado por el aroma de Sora, el sabor de su piel y Sora no sabía lo que le estaba pasando, pero no solo quería que Ishida la acariciase, ella también deseaba acariciarlo, sentirlo de una manera más profunda, de una manera como nunca antes lo había sentido. Descubrir algo nuevo, exactamente que significaba esta sensación que estaba sintiendo, este calor intenso que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, quería que él sintiese lo mismo, compartir sus sensaciones, su amor.

El chico dio un respingo al sentir las manos de Sora por dentro de su camisa.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No sé.- contestó ella con seriedad y una mirada que Yamato jamás había visto.

Era ella la que estaba desbordante de pasión, la que no le daba tregua a sus labios y la que se recostó encima de él. Ishida se mostraba desconcertado, esto no era demasiado normal, es decir, hasta ese momento en su casta relación, Sora jamás se había mostrado tan pasional. Y no pudo ni reaccionar a los movimientos de su novia, había desabrochado su camisa y ni se había dado cuenta.

Sus manos le acariciaban el abdomen, el pecho, todo lo que ahora visible, mientras sus labios ahora se conformaban con su cuello y fue entonces, cuando Ishida creyó comprender lo que sucedía. Echó la cabeza para atrás y dio una gran carcajada, que hizo que Sora se detuviese por un momento.

-Vale, muy bueno…

-Que…- musitó ella sin entender, empezaba a sentirse un poco ridícula.

El chico se reincorporó un poco.

-Que sí, que ya te he pillado, no hace falta que sigas… esta es tu venganza por mi broma de antes, ¿no?… ay, que a mí no me engañas.- le revolvió el pelo como su fuese un niño.- venga, casi cuela, muy bueno tu papel de novia pasional, pero déjalo, no te pega…- terminó, empezando a abrocharse de nuevo la camisa.

Y una vez más, Sora Takenouchi deseaba morirse en el acto. El ya rojo de sus mejillas comenzó a transformarse en un preocupante color pálido de vampiro, pero lo peor era que se sentía la chica menos atractiva, menos sexy y más ridícula del universo. Ella en un inentendible pero verdadero arranque de pasión y su novio no la tomaba en serio, es más, la trataba como a un niño de cinco años.

Todavía sin recomponerse, se hizo a un lado para evitar que Yamato la siguiese mirando de esa forma.

Con las manos en las mejillas, sintiéndose estúpida y escuchando de fondo las risas de Yamato comentando la jugada, Sora no pudo reprimir por más tiempo las lágrimas. Este sin duda era el momento más bochornoso de su vida.

-Que bueno… esta sí que ha sido buena, aunque te digo la verdad que por un momento pensé que ibas en serio y todo…- seguía Ishida machacando de forma inconsciente el autoestima y la moral de su novia.- dime ¿hasta donde habrías llegado, eh?.- preguntó, pero no recibió contestación, por eso empezó a zarandearla del brazo muy pesadamente.- venga dime, dime, no te piques porque no haya caído, venga, Sora…

Se volvió y con el rostro completamente descompuesto y cubierto de lágrimas, gritó:

-¡Eres un maldito idiota!

Y Yamato quedó petrificado, absolutamente sin habla, no se esperaba encontrarse a Sora en ese estado ni mucho menos, al fin y al cabo, era una broma… ¿o no?

Deseó que se le tragase la tierra al pasar ese pensamiento por su mente. Nunca se lo había imaginado, por lo que le pillaba completamente de sorpresa pero, ¿y si no estuviese bromeando?, ¿y si Sora iba en serio? De verdad quería besarlo, sentía la necesidad de acariciarlo y ¿quién sabe que más? Al pensarlo se sintió el ser más despreciable del universo, esta sin duda era la mayor metedura de pata de toda su vida, porque, ¿Cómo se sentiría él si quisiese demostrarle su amor a Sora, se dejase llevar por el corazón y ella se riese de él?

Tenía claro lo que haría: buscaría un río lo suficiente hondo, se ataría una piedra al tobillo y se arrojaría, ya que sería incapaz no solo de soportar el rechazo de Sora sino una humillación así.

Ella mantenía las manos sobre su cara, tratando de no llorar demasiado fuerte, aunque fuesen inútiles sus intentos. Pero si había algo que no cambiaba en Yamato era que seguía siendo incapaz de verla en este estado, sobretodo si él era el culpable, por eso, cuando salió de su mini estado de shock, apresuró a abrazarla y quitarle las manos de la cara.

-Sora, lo siento mucho, de verdad, no sabía que estabas en serio… y… no… por favor no llores…

-Déjame, no me mires.- se resistió ella, absolutamente avergonzada. Sentía que iba a ser incapaz de mirar a Yamato a la cara nunca más.

-Pero yo quiero mirarte toda mi vida.- respondió él con su dulzura habitual, colocándose en el campo visual de ella.

-Yamato, por favor, déjame.- balbuceaba ella, apartando la mirada.- me siento ridícula… soy ridícula… y tú no… esto es humillante.

Haciendo caso omiso a las protestas y resistencia física de la pelirroja, Yamato consiguió abrazarla contra él y calmarla con un leve balanceo.

-Shhh… no digas eso, la culpa es mía, yo soy el que he hecho el ridículo, tú nunca haces el ridículo y menos si es para expresar tu amor… es solo que… no me lo esperaba… y bueno… como nunca… ya sabes… no me lo esperaba...- tartamudeó enrojeciendo.

Realmente nunca habían hablado del tema y por supuesto no habían llegado más allá de apasionados besos e inocentes roces sobre la ropa. Es por eso que lo último que esperaba Ishida era que Sora se lanzase de esa forma, pero la verdad, Sora tampoco se lo esperaba de sí misma, era simplemente que lo sintió así en ese momento, su cuerpo no podía parar y su corazón le decía que era lo correcto, ¿por qué no hacer caso entonces a su corazón como se prometió a sí misma?

Ella ya estaba un poco más calmada, pero aun así su autoestima seguía compartiendo piso con los Numemons, es decir, por las cloacas.

-No sé… solo quería besarte y tocarte y… me dejé llevar… ni yo sé lo que habría pasado, pero está claro que… tú no me tomas en serio en ese aspecto… no soy, lo que esperas…- declaró abatida, tratando de apartarse de él, pero el portador de la amistad lo impidió.

-No digas tonterías.- habló en su oído, restregando la nariz por su pelo, el cual desprendía ese aroma seductor que lo enloquecía.- eres mi chica en todo, la que amo, con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, con la quiero hacer absolutamente todo.

Y de nuevo volvió a sentir ese estremecimiento tan estimulante, ese justamente que provocaba que se encendiese la llama de la pasión en su interior, por eso no hizo nada para impedir que Yamato voltease su cara lentamente y la encarase.

-Todo…- repitió el chico con convicción, mirándola atentamente a los ojos.- solo contigo, eres lo único que necesito en mi vida.

Por fin, Sora volvió a ver sus mágicos ojos, aquellos que desde siempre habían tenido un efecto completamente hipnotizador en ella y que ahora la miraban con ese amor que acostumbraban, pero también seguridad en sí mismo y hasta deseo.

Hechizados el uno por el otro, el beso no tardó en llegar y la ola de sensaciones excitantes que lo acompañaban se apoderó esta vez de los dos enamorados.

Nuevamente estaba recostado, solo que ahora era él quien llevaba las riendas de la situación, el que la acariciaba, besaba, y no quería dejar de hacerlo nunca, es más quería llegar a donde de momento nunca nadie había llegado con ella.

No se decían nada, porque tampoco necesitaban decírselo, se comunicaban con la mirada, con las sonrisas. Él la miró buscando su aprobación, justo antes de meter la mano por el interior de su camiseta, sintiendo que esa piel era lo más suave que había acariciado en su vida. La chica sintió una fuerte sacudida al notar las manos de su novio recorriendo esa poco comprometida zona, sintió un escalofrió al notar que una de ellas ya recorría su muslo, mientras su lengua seguía entrelazándose con la suya, marcando los movimientos que ahora les tocaba hacer.

El tiempo ya no existía, por eso no podrían decir cuanto había transcurrido entre leves caricias y apasionados besos, pero en un instante, fue Yamato el que se detuvo, se separó un poco de Sora y la miró con seriedad.

-No quiero que pase nada que tú no quieras.- susurró con nerviosismo y un notable sofoco.

Le temblaba hasta la mano, pero logró controlarla para llevarla a la mejilla de ese chico que tanto amaba.

-No va a pasar nada que no queramos.- contestó de una manera que a Yamato le pareció la más dulce del mundo, mientras estiraba lo justo el tronco y volvía a cazarle los labios con los suyos, haciendo que de nuevo se recostase y reanudase esta excitante como novedosa labor.

No sabían si hacían lo correcto, si mañana se arrepentirían, si estarían toda su vida intentando borrar esta noche o de lo contrario quedaría siempre en su recuerdo, sería como un comienzo nuevo en su mágica relación, pero lo que sí sabían era lo que ambos deseaban y era el uno al otro, satisfacer esa loca necesidad de sentirse que iba incrementando cada día, demostrase al fin, físicamente, lo mucho que se amaban.

Ahora Ishida la besaba el cuello, con delicadeza, tratando de controlar esa necesidad de amarla cuanto antes que cada vez se hacía más presente en su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sus manos ya levantaban la camiseta de ella, mostrado así su ropa interior, empezando a ser visibles las partes del cuerpo de Sora, que hasta entonces solo había imaginado.

-Eres preciosa.- susurró en su oído, sin atreverse a mirarla demasiado.

Y esa simple frase, fue para Sora la mayor muestra de amor que le pudiesen hacer. Se reincorporó una vez más, dispuesta a buscar una postura cómoda en la que Yamato pudiese quitarle al fin la camiseta y mostrarse entera ante él, pero entonces un extraño sonido la perturbó, provocando que se bajase la prenda inmediatamente y hasta se cubriese con los brazos.

Al ver esa acción, el rubio se extrañó.

-¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó con preocupación.

-Creo que he oído al…

No hizo falta ni que terminase, Yamato alzó la cabeza al cielo echando unas cuantas maldiciones al reconocer no solo los andares y el aleteo sino que sus, en este caso por lo menos, odiosas voces.

-¡Ya hemos vuelto!.- anunciaba Gabumon cargado de plátanos.

-Mira Sora, hemos recogido todos los plátanos de la isla File, como nos dijisteis, aunque al final nos ha llevado toda la tarde y no hemos podido cenar con vosotros.- susurró esto último en tono lastimoso.

La joven pareja estaba con la respiración acelerada, tratando de peinarse, arreglarse la ropa, en vagos intentos de que nadie nunca sospechase que había estado a punto de pasara ahí, pese a que sus caras coloradas les delatasen. Tuvieron suerte de que los digimons no tuviesen una mente pervertida como los humanos.

-Sí, es verdad, sentimos haberos dejado solos, ya sé que debe ser un aburrimiento estar en el Digimundo sin nosotros, pero es que si nos hacéis encargos tan raros pues… nos lleva tiempo.- justificó Gabumon, apoyando el morro en el hombro de Yamato.- estás rojo.- apuntó extrañado.

El músico comenzó a hacer exagerados gestos con los brazos, totalmente nervioso. Estaba a punto de darle un infarto.

-¡No!, que va… no, estaba y vosotros que rápidos habéis sido, ¿no?… ¿por qué no os vais ahora a pescar peces?, venga hasta que no traigáis cien no volváis.- trató de despecharles nuevamente, pero los digimons ya estaban cansados y la verdad que ya empezaban a sospechar.

-Pero si ya habéis cenado.- dijo Piyomon con inocencia, observando como la cestita de picnic estaba vacía.- ¡un momento!, ¿no será un truco para despacharnos, verdad?.- inquirió arrugando el entrecejo. Si algo odiaba era que Sora fuese a verla al Digimundo y luego pasase de ella.

-Que lista la pájara.- murmuró Yamato rodando los ojos, llevándose un codazo de su novia.

-¡No!, claro que no.- intentó disimular Sora, de forma penosa.- si nosotros estamos encantados de que estéis aquí y… ¿no hace calor aquí?.- preguntó, al mismo tiempo que se agitaba el cuello de la camiseta. Normal teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo ahora mismo estaba a 1000 grados.

La digimon encogió los hombros y se posicionó entre las piernas de Sora, recostándose en su pecho.

-Pues yo tengo frío, ¿me abrazas?

-Claro.- aceptó la chica con resignación, pasando los brazos por alrededor de la digimon y provocando por supuesto la sonrisa de felicidad en ella.

Yamato observó la escena con cierta desesperación, definitivamente nunca sabrían lo que habría pasado esa noche entre ellos, porque ya había sido interrumpida para siempre.

-Pues vaya.- exhaló un poco en su mundo, sin reparar en el digimon que seguía asomándose de su hombro.

-Hasta tienes las orejas rojas.- comentaba perplejo, provocando que su compañero se revolviese totalmente avergonzado.

A los pocos minutos, el portador de la amistad fue volviendo en sí y su cuerpo logró relajarse olvidando lo que habría podido pasar y conformándose con lo que tenía, lo cual no era poco. Cuando Sora miró a Yamato, el rojo regresó a sus mejillas en el acto, dando la impresión de que se iban a quedar así de por vida, la reacción de él fue bastante parecida, compartiendo eso sí, una tímida sonrisa. Pero como de costumbre, alguien se encargaba de sacarlos de su mundo de felicidad.

-Sora ya es tarde, ¿no deberías irte a casa?, seguro que tu madre está preocupada.- comentó con más razón que un santo, Piyomon.

Su compañera se miró un instante el digivice y apresuró a levantarse.

-Tienes razón, ya debería estar en casa.

Observó a su novio, el cual permanecía sentado.

-¿Vi- vi- vie-nes?.- tartamudeó con nerviosismo.

Yamato dio comienzo a una nueva y entretenida sesión de tartamudeos incoherentes, pero es que todo hacía indicar que por lo ocurrido aquí esta noche no podrían cruzar dos palabras sin ponerse rojos y tartamudear en una buena temporada. Al fin y al cabo, eran dos chicos extremadamente tímidos y para que engañarse, bastante inseguros y pardillos en todo lo referente a "eso".

Finalmente logró articular una frase coherente.

-Me quedo a recoger un poco esto, luego me iré a casa.

Sora asintió, iba a marcharse, pero no quería irse así, porque hoy había sido una noche especial, ella lo sentía así y quería dejarle claro a su novio que a pesar de que fuese incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, estaba feliz por lo ocurrido hoy, porque aunque no hubiesen llegado más allá, Yamato había conseguido hacerla sentir más amada que nunca. Por eso, se agachó y sin ni siquiera mirarlo, le dio un beso en los labios tan rápido que él no pudo ni corresponder y que por supuesto dio mucha curiosidad a los cotillas digitales.

-Te amo.- dijo rápidamente, para acto seguido salir corriendo.

De forma paulatina, pero la sonrisa una vez más adornaba la cara de Ishida, porque se sentía profundamente feliz y afortunado de tener el amor de esa chica, de haber descubierto hoy una nueva y apasionante faceta de su novia y por supuesto de pensar en la maravillosa vida que le esperaba a su lado. Llevándose las manos a la nuca, se dejó caer sobre la manta, observando con detenimiento todas esas estrellas, las cuales habían sido testigos de la mejor noche de su vida, sin duda, una gran noche de amor.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: oh… que lindos, sí vale lo reconozco, tengo una extraña afición a interrumpir a mis chicos en momentos interesantes, pero que le voy a hacer, son los peligros de ponerse excesivamente cariñosos en el digimundo. XD

Es que hacía tiempo que no escribía una soratada cursi, melosa y con toque perver, ¿no?, vale, lo de con toque perver no hacía tanto (capi anterior sin ir más lejos) XD.

Sin más, mis chicos que van creciendo y descubriendo y haciendo cosas nuevas, es ley de vida… (ay, suspiro de madre viendo volar a sus polluelos) Me despido antes de que se me vaya más… jeje

Arigato sorato fans, **soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado: 16/05/2011


	12. Cierra los ojos

**PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS**

~ **Cierra los ojos **~

Con gritos, luces de colores parpadeando y una gran ovación, los cuatro instrumentos fueron solapados hasta que dejaron de sonar, ni tan siquiera la voz del vocalista pudo elevarse por encima de esos estruendosos aplausos, gritos y gente, casi todas niñas de unos quince años, coreando su nombre.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró muestra de su esfuerzo, pero también de satisfacción, porque aunque llevase tres años tocando delante de gente, siempre le daría una gran impresión ver tantas personas volcadas con su trabajo, en este caso con su afición, con algo tan íntimo para él como era su música.

Con la sonrisa en el rostro y la respiración acelerada, se pasó la muñeca por la frente, que como siempre después de una actuación, estaba empapada y rápidamente hizo lo que siempre hacía tras un triunfo como este, buscar a los responsables de esto, a sus compañeros, a sus amigos.

Rió al ver al chico de su derecha, Akira, el guitarra. Sacaba la lengua y agitaba la cabeza con fuerza enloquecido por el subidón, mientras con la mano hacía ese símbolo tan rockero de pulgar, índice y meñique arriba. Cierto era que los Teen-Age Wolves siempre había sido un grupo más popero que rockero, pero a Shibata le daba lo mismo, aprovechaba todos los escenarios para dejar fluir su alma de rockero. Era el que más lo vivía. Cuando giró la cabeza a su izquierda, Yutaka, el teclista, asintió con la cabeza, subió el pulgar hacia arriba y luego continuó saludando a su público, por último, su vista quedó clavada en el chico que tenía detrás el cual pegaba con fuerza sus baquetas una contra otra, para provocar más ruido si puede, Takashi, el batería. Lo felicitó con la cabeza por el trabajo bien hecho y entonces sí, el bajo y vocalista del grupo, Yamato Ishida, volvió la vista a su público.

Era curioso, había estado hora y media que era lo que había durado el concierto, tocando, cantando y hasta alucinando más de la cuenta junto a Akira, pero en estos momentos, ese chico desinhibido de hace unos segundos desaparecía, volviendo el Yamato de siempre, el chico tímido, el cual se ponía nervioso al hablar en público.

Apoyó la mano en el micro y con ese simple gesto, todo el pabellón enmudeció, cosa que puso más nervioso si puede al rubio. Al menos, cuando tocaba en casa y venían a verle alguno de sus amigos, podía buscarlo con la mirada y hablar para él, hacer como si nadie más existiese y eso siempre le calmaba los nervios, pero ahí no encontró a nadie en el que apoyarse, por eso decidió no explayarse demasiado. Inspiró y exhaló una vez más para asegurarse de que tuviese el suficiente aire en los pulmones, se humedeció los labios y consiguió sacar una última sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Sumida!, ¡esperamos volver a veros pronto!.- se despidió lo más rápido posible, alzando el brazo y desencadenado una nueva ovación.

Y mientras el poco pudoroso Akira gritaba consignas rockeras, los demás chicos, tras una última reverencia de despedida fueron perdiéndose por el interior del escenario.

Era en el momento que entraban en el backstage, cuando por fin se permitían sacar toda esa adrenalina que les había provocado un exitazo como este y por eso, con gritos y abrazos entre sus compañeros era como siempre terminaban los conciertos.

-¡Ha estado genial Yama-kun!.- le estrechaba Takashi del cuello, mientra chocaba la mano con Yutaka.

-¿Y cuando cambiaste de ritmo?, por un momento pensé que no te seguiría, pero ha quedado espectacular.- felicitaba Yamato exaltado, dándole una palmada en el pecho al moreno.

-Siento no haberos avisado pero pensé que si no improviso ahora, ¿Cuándo lo haré?.- comentó el batería compartiendo la euforia de sus amigos.

Las sonrisas no abandonaron sus rostros, pero interiormente ese comentario les entristeció, porque aunque aún no fuese algo oficial, todos sabían que los Teen-Age Wolves estaban en sus últimos coletazos de vida, porque al fin y al cabo era un grupo de secundaria y dentro de nada terminarían la secundaria y en sus futuras vidas no había hueco para dedicarse a la música de una forma tan "profesional" como lo hacían ahora. Todos estaban de acuerdo con eso, sus estudios era su máxima prioridad, bueno, casi todos.

-¡Mi solo ha triunfado!.- exclamaba el que siempre se quedaba más rezagado, ya que le encantaba sentir el calor del público y claro está llevarse unos cuantos teléfonos de las chicas de la primera fila, Akira.

Sin duda él era quien peor llevaba lo de la disolución del grupo, pero de todas formas este no era un día para pensar en eso. Debían disfrutar de su éxito.

-¡Has estado brutal Aki!.- le chocó ambas manos Takashi.

-Hoy has sido la reencarnación de Hide.- aseguró Katsugano, provocando las lágrimas en el chico ya que el legendario guitarra de los X-Japan era su mayor ídolo de siempre.

-Buen trabajo chicos.- dijo de forma general Ishida, mientras les iba entregando vasos con bebida.

-¡Por los "Wolves"!.- alzó el vaso Yutaka.

-¡Por los "Wolves"!.- le siguieron los demás brindando.

Echaron un tragó e hicieron un aullido al unísono, todos excepto Akira que miraba el brebaje sacando la lengua asqueado.

-Joe Ishida, ¿fanta?, ¡algo tan fuerte, no, por favor!.- ironizó, dejando el vaso a un lado.

Yamato rodó los ojo, dándole un nuevo trago a su bebida, mientras sus compañeros parecían más de acuerdo con los gustos del guitarra.

-La verdad podríamos haber traído unas cerveza aunque sea.- apuntó Kijima.

-No me hables de cervezas.- fue lo único que contestó Ishida, como si recordase una mala experiencia.

Tras el brindis y unas cuantas risas mientras recogían los instrumentos, Yutaka devolvió a la realidad al grupo.

-Van a ser las doce, tendremos que salir ya para coger el último tren como habíamos planeado.

-Ajá.- asintió Ishida mirándose su digivice, claro que no contaba con que uno de sus amigos ya había hecho otros planes.

-Creo que yo me quedo aquí y vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo, tengo unas chicas geniales esperando, las de la primera fila.- explicó dando unos codazos cómplices a Kijima.

-Eh… bueno, no sé Akira….- empezó, rascándose la nunca y enrojeciendo.

-Están buenas.- confirmó el guitarra, dibujando automáticamente la sonrisa en su amigo.

-Me apunto entonces.

-Lo sabía.- le revolvió la cabeza su compañero.-… bueno, en realidad hay una que es un poco cayo, pero esa para Yama-kun, que con la novia que tiene ya está acostumbrado a los ogros.- rió, buscando con la mirada al rubio, para que compartiese su broma.

Dejó de reír en el acto al ver su mirada asesina.

-Que era broma.- se excusó sin darle importancia. Para él, Yamato era demasiado serio y exagerado cuando se trataba de su novia.

-Tiene que serlo porque Sora-chan está buenísima.- corroboró Takashi.

Temió por su vida al escuchar el resquebrajar de un vasito de plástico, Yamato ya había perdido la paciencia y sin importarle que su mano se estuviese enguarrando de refresco, encaró a esos dos muchachos.

-Algún día os voy a romper los dientes, a los dos.

Después de esto, se llevó el bajo a la espalda.

-Yo me voy a Odaiba ahora, vosotros haced lo que queráis.

-Vale, nos vemos mañana.- despidió Takashi con alegría, dejando alucinado a Ishida. ¿En verdad no le iban a acompañar?

-Mucho criticarnos a nosotros de que somos unos salidos y él no puede estar cinco segundos lejos de su Yoko.- le hizo la burla Shibata, dando unos besitos al aire.

Negó con la cabeza, estaba claro que esos dos eran imposibles, por eso se dirigió al chico más cabal del grupo, después de él claro.

-Y tú que… ¿te vienes o te quedas?.- preguntó a Katsugano.

-Eh… ah… - empezó a tartamudear indeciso.

-Están muy buenas.- confirmó Akira y fue lo que necesitó oír el muchacho para decidirse.

-¡Me quedo!

-Menudo grupo estamos hechos.- masculló Ishida con decepción.

-Venga Ishida, no te vayas así.- le llamó la atención su compañero Akira, haciendo que el muchacho recuperase por un segundo la esperanza de volver a casa juntos, como un verdadero equipo.- llévame la guitarra.

Y Yamato cayó en un abismo.

-Nos vemos mañana, que os lo paséis bien o lo que sea.- se despidió el bajista, ignorando a sus amigos.

Al salir, dio un suspiro de resignación, le entristecía tener que volver solo a Odaiba en vez de con sus compañeros, pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado siempre que tocaban fuera de su distrito, ya que por lo visto, sus amigos querían aprovechar al máximo la popularidad que les daba el grupo. Que se traducía en conocer a todas las chicas posible y celebrar el fin de los conciertos con ellas.

En seguida, el compañero de Gabumon pensó en la chica con la que le gustaría celebrar este éxito y que por supuesto, por el solo hecho de pensar en ella ya le hacía desaparecer su sentimiento de soledad y pereza por el largo camino que le quedaba hasta casa, porque al fin y al cabo era un camino hacia ella y eso siempre era placentero.

Sacó el móvil, dispuesto a marcar su número, pero en el último momento se contuvo, era tarde y muy posiblemente Sora estuviese durmiendo, pero por otro lado si no la llamaba, ella le echaría la bronca a la mañana siguiente por no haberle llamado tras el concierto como siempre hacía, así que determinó que lo mejor sería mandarle un mensaje.

Así lo hizo y casi no le dio tiempo a guardar el móvil y reemprender la marcha cuando ya sonaba la sintonía exclusiva que tenía para su novia.

Sonrió de felicidad, la preocupada Sora había estado despierta hasta saber noticias suyas.

-Hola cielo.- no lo pudo evitar, puso ese tono de tonto enamorado.-…sí, ya he acabado… ya es que no quería despertarte… ¿estabas despierta?… pues suenas muy somnolienta… es verdad… bueno, creo que sé como suena tu voz recién levantada, no es la primera vez que la escucho….- habló ahora con su tono seductor y no pudo evitar reír, porque seguro que la cara de Sora estaría totalmente roja.-… sí… ahora voy a coger el tren, llegaré de madrugada… ¿los chicos?… ah, no me hables de ellos, se quedan aquí de "visita turística"… ya sabes que mi monumento favorito está en Odaiba… bien, ha estado genial, hemos triunfado… ajá, sí… ¿y que tal tu día?… nah, como siempre...- imitó la voz y el desanimo de su novia.-… te entiendo Odaiba te debe resultar muy aburrida sin tu encantador novio… jaja… si lo llego a saber me traigo a Gabu y así igual me llevaba de vuelta en estado Garuru… ¿Qué me mandas a Piyo?… sí, bueno, para que me odie por hacerla levantar a estas horas… ya… sí, sí, sí, te hago perdida cuando llegue, aunque no sé para que si estarás en el quinto sueño… de acuerdo… oye, sueña conmigo… pues yo voy a soñar contigo… jajaja… ¡no puedes impedir que sueñe contigo!, ¿Qué clase de sueño?…mmm… dejémoslo en sugerente… si te consuela prefiero tenerte en persona que en sueños… vale, sí, yo también a ti… ajá… un beso.- tras colgar, le costó reaccionar, siempre le pasaba eso cuando hablaba con ella, no lo podía evitar, se quedaba durante unos segundos mirando el teléfono completamente ensimismado, como inmerso en otro mundo, rememorando todas las palabras que le había dedicado, aunque esta vez, alguien rompió su burbuja de felicidad.

-Pues vaya novia que tienes, que ni siquiera viene a verte.

Ishida arrugó el entrecejo, no enfadado sino temeroso porque esa chillona voz solo podía tener una dueña.

-Jun.- susurró volteándose lentamente.

Así era, la hermana mayor de Daisuke, la que durante años había sido la fan número uno de los Teen-Age Wolves, estaba ahí, fiel a su grupo de secundaria favorito.

-Otra vez no ha venido esa, nunca viene a acompañarte, ¿qué clase de novia es?.- cuestionó Motomiya con descaro, mientras adoptaba una posición desafiante.

Esta vez sí, Yamato arrugó el entrecejo molesto.

-Mejor así que no una pava que me sigue a todos lados con unos pompones.- dijo con cierta mala leche, ya que al lado de Jun, en el suelo, estaban sus amados pompones.- además, no necesita venir a un concierto lleno de gente, porque ya hago exclusivos para ella.

Esa afirmación incomodó a la chica y Yamato en seguida, no es que se arrepintiese, pero sí ya consideraba que se había excedido, al fin y al cabo, era Jun y a estas alturas ya conocía como era.

-Perdona… ¿Dónde has estado?, no te he visto.

-Por ahí, en una fila de atrás.

-Ajá.- asintió el rubio medio indiferente, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a andar.

No se esperaba que Jun lo siguiese y lo peor quisiese tener conversación con él.

-Oye Yamato…

Calló al ver que dos adolescentes, que a Jun le parecieron bastante descaradas, se pusieron una a cada lado de Ishida, mientras le entregaban una cámara de fotos a Motomiya.

-¿Nos puedes sacar una foto?

La rápida acción de las muchachas había alucinado a Yamato, pero después de tantos años de "fama" ya estaba acostumbrado y sin ningún esfuerzo le salía su sonrisa de las fotos, o lo que era lo mismo, la sonrisa falsa que tanto detestaba Sora y todos sus amigos que le conocían realmente.

A regañadientes, pero la chica de pelo en punta sacó la dichosa foto.

Las jóvenes apresuraron a mirarla y a reír y murmurar cosas.

-Es tan guapo…

-Me la voy a poner de perfil en el "face".

Motomiya quedó observando con desagrado como se iban esas chicas.

-Que niñatas.- bufó negando con la cabeza.- son patéticas.

Una vez más Yamato estaba alucinando a colores, al menos esa chica siempre tenía ese efecto en él. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que ella era igual, mejor dicho, peor?

Sin embargo, Motomiya parecía que vivía en un mundo aparte. Con una amplia sonrisa, entrelazó el brazo de Yamato con el suyo.

-¿Vas a Odaiba?

-Eh… ah…- en ese instante el tiempo para Yamato se detuvo, empezando a pensar que era lo menos malo, si decirle que sí y aguantarle su chapa durante todo el camino o decirle que no, estar escondido por lo menos hasta que ella se fuese, perder el tren y quedarse en ese distrito que no conocía. Por mucho que le doliese, esta vez, la primera opción era la más acertada.

Dio un suspiro de agotamiento, pensando en la que le esperaba y dejó salir un débil "sí".

Como había imaginado, esa noticia alegró el día a su, en las próximas horas, acompañante. Del brazo lo arrastró un poco hacia ella, mientras en la otra mano sostenía unas llavecitas.

-¡Fantástico, te llevo!

Eso sobresaltó al muchacho, que agitó la cabeza desconcertado.

-¿Me qué?

-Te llevo, tengo el coche aparcado ahí.- dijo con entusiasmo, señalando con las llaves un pequeño coche amarillo, que Ishida reconoció al instante.

-Querrás decir que Shuu, tiene el coche aparcado ahí.- corrigió, arqueando una ceja con suspicacia.

Motomiya hizo un gesto de medio desprecio, con la ilusión que le hacía fardar de coche y ese rubio la bajaba de su nube.

-Sí, bueno me lo ha dejado.

Los gestos de Ishida eran claros, brazos cruzados y mirada de desconfianza.

-Está bien, se lo he cogido prestado sin su permiso.- confesó la muchacha.

-Es decir, se lo has robado.- tradujo el portador de la amistad con acierto.

-Robar, robar, somos novios, entre los novios no existe el hurto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.- confirmó Yamato, sorprendiendo a Jun, mientras guardaba con cierto disimulo el bálsamo labial de manzana que tanto le gustaba y por supuesto sustrajo a Sora de forma poco legal.

La chica miró un segundo su reloj, confirmando que si querían llegar a una hora decente a casa tendrían que salir ya.

-Venga, vamos.- tiró de él, para que empezase a andar.

Claro que el rubio no estaba demasiado convencido de volver a Odaiba de esta forma.

-No importa Jun, ya cojo el tren y…

-¡Que tonterías dices!, tardarás una eternidad y si se te pasa tendrás que quedarte a dormir en la estación, venga, no seas crío, no te voy a meter mano ni nada de eso.

El chico hizo un gesto de preocupación, necesitaría que lo pusiese por escrito para creerla.

Finalmente, aceptó la propuesta de la hermana de Daisuke, pese a que una vocecita en su interior no paraba de decirle que se arrepentiría.

-Ay, que tonto eres Yama-kun, ¿lo ves?, si hubieses salido con una chica mayor que tú, ahora tendrías quien te llevase en coche a todos los lados, pero no, tenías que salir con niñas pequeñas.- metía sus pullas Motomiya, mientras Yamato dejaba el bajo en el asiento trasero y mataba con la mirada a esa mujer.

-Para tu información, Sora es mayor que yo, tres meses concretamente.

La muchacha bufó indignada.

-Que chica más asalta cunas.

Una vez más, Yamato Ishida flipaba en colores en presencia de Jun, ya que, ¿eso lo decía una chica casi tres años mayor que él que intentó ligarle cuando tan solo tenía 14? Definitivamente, Jun Motomiya vivía en su propia realidad.

Lo mejor sería ignorarla lo máximo posible durante el viaje, claro que con una chica como ella, esa sería una ardua tarea, por no decir imposible.

-¿Pero que haces?.- inquirió, mirando por el retrovisor, como Ishida se sentaba en la parte de atrás.- ven aquí ahora mismo, tienes que ser mi copiloto.

Yamato puso cara de circunstancias, su primer comodín para no aguantar las impertinencias de Jun había sido desbaratado, tendría que ir a su lado. Con decaimiento, salió, para volver a entrar por el lado del copiloto.

-Así, muy bien.- sonrió abiertamente Motomiya.

-Sí… musitó Ishida, dedicándole esa falsa sonrisa de "quiero morirme".

Observó como Jun hacía contacto con las llaves y metía la primera marcha, en realidad parecía bastante habilidosa al volante, lo que le sorprendió, ya que hasta hoy ni tan siquiera sabía que tuviese carnet.

-No sabía que conducías, ¿Cuándo te sacaste el carnet?.- preguntó amablemente, tratando de mantener una conversación cuerda.

La chica lo miró emocionada.

-¡Hace una semana!.- exclamó, minutos antes de pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Al oír eso, Yamato deseó arrojarse por la ventanilla, pero ya era tarde, por lo que solo pudo abrocharse bien el cinturón, sujetarse fuertemente al agarrador del techo y cerrar los ojos esperando que el golpe fuese lo más rápido posible.

Al cabo de unos segundos donde no había notado ni un volantazo, ni bocinas pitando por estar a punto de llevárselos por delante, ni un impacto contra un árbol, Yamato se atrevió a abrir los ojos y hasta suspiró de alivio al cerciorarse de que iban adecuadamente por la carretera, a velocidad moderada. Igual Jun era una buena conductora y todo.

-Conduces bien.- logró articular Ishida, con el corazón en la boca.

-No es lo único que hago bien.- afirmó la muchacha, apretando el muslo de Yamato, haciéndole que pegase un pequeño brinco.

-Ocúpate del coche.- tartamudeó, tomando su mano y colocándola en la palanca de las marchas.

Jun rió con fuerza, más por ver la cara de apuro y pánico del chico.

-Que creído eres, si solo es una broma.

Tras un rato, increíblemente para Ishida, no solo Jun no lo había intentado violar y no había vuelto a insultar a su novia sino que hasta habían logrado mantener alguna que otra conversación divertida, eso sí, con una música de fondo que a Yamato ya empezada a cansar. Era egocéntrico, pero estar durante todo el viaje escuchándose ya era demasiado.

-Apaga eso ya.- dijo, mientras detenía la reproducción.

Jun, que en ese momento estaba desafinando la canción junto a la voz grabada de su ídolo lo miró indignada.

-¡Era mi parte favorita!

-Y te lo agradezco, pero ya llevo demasiadas horas escuchándome.- dijo, tirando la cabeza para atrás, todavía estaba agotado del concierto.

-Entonces cántamela tú.- pidió la joven.

Ishida rió divertido.

-Sí, ahora mismo.- respondió, mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de relajarse.

Motomiya frunció el ceño molesta y decepcionada. Ella siempre había sido la mayor fan de ese grupo, la que más les había apoyado, incluso después de que Yamato le "rompiese" el corazón esa memorable Nochebuena, había seguido fiel a su música y ese maldito creído no tenía ni la decencia de tararearle el estribillo que tanto le gustaba.

-No es justo, ¡soy tu mayor fan! Y en vez de estarme agradecido siempre me estás despreciando y tratando como una loca.

Ishida abrió los ojos al escuchar ese tono tan sincero. Nunca se imaginó que esa chica se sintiese así, al fin y al cabo, para él no era más que la loca e insoportable hermana mayor de Daisuke, pero ella tenía razón, era más que eso, era la mayor fan de su grupo, de hecho para Yamato no era concebible un concierto de los "Wolves" sin Jun animándolos. Había estado con ellos durante estos tres años y eso era de agradecer, así que pensó, que ella se merecía ser la primera en saber la decisión que dentro de muy poco tomaría su grupo.

-Tienes razón Jun.- comentó con seriedad.- perdona, pero para compensarte, quiero que seas la primera en saber una cosa, creo que te lo debo.

-¿Me vas a contar algo que nadie sabe?, ¿ni siquiera tu novia?

-Ajá…

Emocionada, la chica se llevó la mano al pecho, provocando así una nueva parada en Ishida, que la obligó a que no soltase el volante en ningún momento.

-Vale, no te lo tomes mal, pero creo que es justo que seas la primera en saber que…- tomó aire y se armó de valor.- vamos a dejar el grupo.

Toda reacción era posible y la que tuvo Jun fue frenar de golpe y mirarle aterrada.

Obvio decir que un frenazo en medio de una carretera podría haber provocado una gran catástrofe, menos mal que no iban coches demasiado cerca y pudo ser esquivada con facilidad.

Jadeando por el susto que se había metido y tras asegurarse de que no había una fila de coches estampados detrás de ellos, se dirigió a la conductora.

-Mejor saca el coche al arcén y hablamos.

Como hipnotizada, Jun lo hizo y solo entonces volvió en sí, saliendo del auto como una posesa, mientra Yamato, cada vez más temeroso siguió sus movimientos.

-¿Qué vais a ¡qué!, ¡no podéis hacerlo!, ¡no podéis!

-Jun entiéndelo, es una etapa de nuestra vida que ha finalizado.- trataba de razonar Ishida exasperado.- era un grupo de secundaria y pronto acabaremos la secundaria y seremos adultos y…

Paró de hablar, cuando ella se acercó a él y le tomó el rostro con agresividad.

-Por favor si ni siquiera tienes barba, ¿Cómo vais a ser adultos?

Ishida se revolvió molesto, frotándose la mejilla. Le había dado en uno de los sitios donde más le dolía, en su eterno rostro de niño de cinco años, por el hecho de que todavía no le había crecido ni un solo pelillo, a este paso iba a ser un imberbe toda su vida y eso le traumaba considerablemente, más con un amigo como Taichi el cual ya había acuñado el trabajado mote "cara-niña", para su amigo.

-Bueno Jun, no es solo eso, al fin y al cabo era un grupo para divertirse, nunca me planteé intentarlo de forma profesional, quiero hacer otras cosas con mi vida, tengo otros proyectos.

-¿Y que proyectos pueden ser esos que te impidan tocar en tu grupo?, ¿te vas a ir a la luna o qué?.- despotricó, alzando los brazos con histerismo, dejando a Yamato pensativo, ya que la idea de intentar transformar su sueño de niñez en realidad y ser astronauta cada día latía con más fuerza en su interior.

-Puede.- musitó para él, aún le daba vergüenza comunicar sus más ansiados sueños, por el miedo a que se riesen de él.- pero de todas formas queremos tomarnos más en serio los estudios y… últimamente el grupo nos quitaba mucho tiempo y…

Calló la ver el gesto con la mano de Jun, indicando que parase, mientras su rostro descompuesto intentaba permanecer entero y no soltar las lágrimas que estaba deseando.

-Es que… no es justo, sois mi grupo favorito.- susurró ya más calmada.

-Encontrarás otro, seguro que en la uni hay un montón de grupos tan malos como el mío.- quiso poner el toque de humor Yamato.

Sonrió cuando parecía que lo había conseguido, Jun había soltado una pequeña risa.

-Sí, alguno hay.- confirmó.- lo que pasa es que todos afinan, no es lo mismo.

Yamato rió de una forma totalmente sincera.

-De todas formas muchas gracias por habernos apoyado durante todos estos años, ha sido muy importante para nosotros.- dijo el compañero de Gabumon, haciendo que Jun no pudiese reprimir las lágrimas por más tiempo, pero estas de emoción.

Una vez que se hubiese calmado un poco se acercó a ese chico del que tan obsesionada estuvo hace unos años y que muy a su pesar seguía siendo increíblemente guapo.

-Yamato, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Lo que quieras.- dijo Yamato para ser cortés, arrepintiéndose al instante de esas palabras. Conociendo a Jun se lo tomaría de forma literal.

-¿Puedes cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez?

A Ishida le sorprendió esa petición, sin duda no se la esperaba para nada, un poco reticente, pero acabó cediendo.

-Uno, dos, tres… oye, ¿no irás a besarme o algo así?

-¡Cuenta!.- gritó Motomiya.

-De acuerdo…- suspiró, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.-… cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…

Abrió al máximo los ojos al oír un motor en marcha. No sería posible que le hiciese eso. Respiró de alivio cuando vio el coche unos metros más adelante, solo había sido una broma de mal gusto.

-Jun, que susto, por un momento pensé que me dejabas aquí tirado.- decía Ishida, llegando al coche, dispuesto a abrir la puerta de su asiento.

-Oh Yamato…- sonrió Jun, negando con la cabeza.- ¡te la debía!

Y aceleró, dejando a Ishida prácticamente con la puerta en la mano. Permaneció unos segundos estático, viendo como ese coche se alejaba, esperando que de nuevo fuese una broma de la chica y lo volviese a recoger, pero no, en verdad Jun se la había devuelto y lo había dejado abandonado en medio de la nada, peor aún, en medio de una carretera secundaria.

¿Se lo tenía merecido?, tal vez el karma diría que sí, pero Yamato no lo creía así, para él, lo que se tenía merecido era el cielo por haber aguantado toda su vida a esa chica tan especial.

Abatido, rebuscó su móvil, ya que solo existía una llamada que le podía salvar de esto, mientras le consolaba saber que ahora que su amado grupo desaparecía nunca más se vería envuelto en estas situaciones tan absurdas, ya que no solo decía adiós a la música "profesional", también a la fama y lo que más regocijo le causaba… ¡a las fans!

-Siento despertarte, pero… ¿me mandas a Piyomon?

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: la pequeña venganza de Jun XD, nada que comentar, simplemente que me parecía divertida y un tanto enfermiza por una parte la relación de estos dos en el anime y quería dedicarles un pequeño fic, también al grupo de Yama y esa parte de él. Que no solo de sorato se vive XD (en realidad, yo sí)

Gracias por leer, **soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado: 4/06/2011


	13. Eclipse

**PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS**

~ **Eclipse **~

Con cierta dificultad, debido a las pesadas cargas que transportaba, consiguió abrir esa puerta que raras veces se abría, pero que era el sitio perfecto para disfrutar del acontecimiento que tendría lugar la noche de hoy. Se trataba de la terraza, (una forma de calificarla muy generosa) que quedaba en lo alto del edificio donde residía Yamato Ishida, la cual no se conservaba demasiado limpia que digamos, solo tenía un par de armarios para las instalaciones de gas y electricidad del edificio, que emitían un ruido infernal. Sin embargo, en el día de hoy, el rubio ni lo notaba, estaba como ido, tanto, que ni se dio cuenta de que no mantenía la puerta abierta para quien venía detrás con la hamaca, las mantas, un radiocasete y hasta una guitarra.

-¡Yamato!.- pegó un grito, sin poder evitar que la puerta le cazase el cuerno.

Fue entonces cuando Ishida se percató de su presencia y de malos modos, dejó en el suelo el pesado maletín que llevaba y la neverita y fue a ¿socorrerle?

-Gabumon eres un torpe.- dijo de mala gana, sujetando la puerta.

El digimon se revolvió.

-Encima de que llevo tus cosas.- murmuró con enfado.

-Eres tú quien quería la hamaca.- hizo un gesto despreciativo el rubio.

-Y tú todo lo demás.- señaló el digimon indignado.

Ishida hizo un gesto con el dedo para que cerrase el pico de una vez por todas, seguidamente, se agachó para abrir su misterioso maletín.

Gabumon observó los movimientos de su compañero, como sacaba con sumo cuidado un telescopio y lo empezaba a montar. Negó e hizo lo propio con su hamaca.

-Que gruñón eres.- se atrevió a decir por lo bajini.

Ishida gruñó, pero no respondió.

En efecto, estaba de un humor de perros, algo bastante paradójico teniendo en cuenta con la felicidad que había esperado esta noche durante tantos días, claro que cuando preparó este visionado nocturno que tanto tiempo llevaban anunciando lo hizo con su novia, ella era la que le tendría que acompañar ahora, pero, ¿con quién estaba?, con Gabumon que no dejaba de ponerle de los nervios, ¿y donde estaba Sora?, ni lo sabía, ni le importaba, claro que cierto digimon iba a meter el dedo, en este caso la garrita, en la yaga.

-Yamato, ¿no ibas a ver el elipse con Sora?

Ishida hizo tan mala uva por escuchar su nombre que casi se muerde la lengua, luego masculló unas cuantas maldiciones y se giró de malas formas a su compañero.

-Es eclipse, ¡eclipse!, la elipse es el movimiento que hace la tierra alrededor del sol y la responsable de este fenómeno, ¿es que no has aprendido nada?.- terminó, lanzándole un libro de astronomía para niños de cinco años, es decir, con sus dibujitos en relieve y sus sonidos de cohetes despegando y por supuesto con sus simpáticos marcianitos.

Gabumon lo miró un segundo, parecía que le prestaba atención, para después seguir comiendo su bolsa de aperitivos sin ningún interés, además, que no le había contestado a su pregunta.

-¿Y por qué no lo ves con Sora?

Yamato, que ya estaba otra vez inmerso en su telecopio, apretó los dientes con furia, aguardó unos segundos en silencio, como dejándolo pasar, pero entonces se empezó a enfurecer más y más, debido a ese molesto ruido que hacía Gabumon masticando esos malditos snacks, ¡así no había manera de disfrutar de este momento de armonía cósmica!

Se levantó, aprovechó para respirar ese pequeña ráfaga de aire que se había colado en esta calurosa noche y acto seguido se dirigió a su amigo y le arrebató la bolsa.

-¡Eh!.- protestó el digimon.

-Estamos aquí para disfrutar de una maravilla cósmica, ¡estate quieto!.- gritó, no dejando ni un rincón de la cara del digimon sin salivar.

Desde ese momento, Gabumon, sintiéndose un diminuto digihuevo se comportó y Yamato desvió la vista al cielo nocturno, según las previsiones la luna ya debería empezar a ser visible.

De nuevo su calma y armonía se hizo añicos en el momento en el que se oyó el sonido de una lata abriéndose, los tragos, bastante escandalosos de su amigo y hasta algún que otro eructo.

El rubio desvió medio segundo la vista a su amigo, matándolo, más que eso, descuartizándolo, aunque el digimon, sin darse por aludido ni mucho menos, hasta le ofreció.

-¿Quieres?… a mí no me gusta.- puso cara de asco.

Yamato se desesperó al ver ese nestea de limón, o lo que es lo mismo, la bebida veraniega por excelencia de su novia y por supuesto que Gabumon también se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-Esto es lo que siempre bebe Sora, claro lo metiste en la neverita porque ella también iba a venir, ¿dónde está?.- preguntó sin ninguna maldad, aunque a Yamato le pareció que iba con mucha malicia.

Una vez más, Ishida trató de contenerse y hacerse el interesado mirando la bóveda celeste, no obstante, su enfado ya se estaba diluyendo, entrando ya en su frase de tristeza. Muy pronto le contaría todas sus penas a Gabumon y le pediría, de una forma que no se notase mucho, su consejo.

Brazos decaídos, mirada al suelo y algún que otro suspiro de desasosiego, Ishida ya tenía el modo receptivo "on" y Gabumon lo supo.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó, bajando de su hamaca, encaminándose hacia él.

-No va a venir.- susurró, apoyando las manos en la barandilla.- hemos discutido.

-¿Le has dicho que está gorda?.- cuestionó el digimon.- porque Piyomon me dijo el otro día que a las chicas nunca se le puede decir eso.- explicó, haciéndose el sabio. A su juicio, entendía más de hembras que su despistado compañero.

-No es eso.- suspiró, por recordar su horrible discusión de esta mañana.- verás, ¿te acuerdas de su prima?

-¿Está gorda?

Mirada mortal de Ishida y Gabumon puso cara de digimon bueno.

-Es una prima segunda o tercera o decimocuarta que vive en algún lugar de la isla de Kyushu y que se va a casar. Hasta ahí no hay inconveniente, lo malo viene en el momento en el que a Sora la invitaron y ella dio por hecho que yo iría con ella a la boda, ¡como pudo pensar eso!

-¿En que consiste una boda Yamato?.- preguntó el digimon de la amistad con inocencia.

-Eh… uh… ah… pues en que… dos personas se casan y te invitan a comer y de fiesta.- explicó para salir airoso el rubio.

-¿Comer e ir de fiesta?, ¿puedo ir yo?.- se apuntó el emocionado digimon, para él era un planazo.

El chico hizo un gesto de desesperación.

-No lo entiendes Gabumon, lo malo de las bodas no es eso, son las personas que van, todo familiares inaguantables. Si de normal en una boda no aguantas ni a tu familia, pues imagínate ir a una boda con toda la familia de tu novia, es desesperante.

El digimon se encogió de hombros, era lo bueno de no tener lazos familiares con nadie, que no se tenía estos problemas. Lo más parecido que le podía pasar era ser invitado por Piyomon a la aldea Yokomon y siempre le habían tratado como un rey.

-¿Y por eso habéis discutido?, dile que no quieres ir y ya está.

-¡Que te crees que le dije! y ella me montó un drama, claro, como tampoco aguanta a su familia, quería compartir el marrón conmigo.

-¿Y no se supone que para eso son las parejas?.- cuestionó el digimon sabiamente.- ¿para compartir lo bueno y lo malo?

Esa reflexión dejó a Yamato sin nada que decir, en la teoría eso sonaba bien y fácil, pero en la práctica… solo el hecho de pensar en un fin de semana de viaje hasta Kyushu con los padres de Sora y una boda repleta de Takenouchis, le quitaban las ganas de vivir.

Gabumon lo miró e hizo un gesto inquisidor.

-¿Estás seguro de que no le dijiste que estaba gorda?, igual lo dijiste sin darte cuenta, hay muchas formas, como… estás rellenita, últimamente comes mucho, no entras en los pantalones, cuanto pesas, pareces un Whamon…

Y mientras Gabumon seguía inmerso en su mundo y Yamato resoplaba mirando al cielo, por fin, la chica por la que suspiraba esta noche apareció y se le dibujó automáticamente la sonrisa. Era más precioso de lo que había imaginado.

-Gabumon, ahí está.- susurró, para no perturbar este momento mágico.

El digimon buscó con la mirada lo que señalaba Yamato y abrió la boca al máximo al ver que la luna estaba siendo comida, casi no quedaba nada de ella.

-¡Está desapareciendo!.- exclamó alucinado.

-En realidad, somos nosotros los que la tapamos.- comentó, enfocándola con el telescopio.

-¿De verdad?.- cuestionó su compañero.

-Ajá, ¿es que no te has leído la pagina de eclipses?.- preguntó, haciendo alusión al librito que le había regalado.- en estos momento, la luna, la Tierra y el sol están alineados, de esa forma, la luna está siendo tapada por la sombra de la Tierra, impidiéndole llegar los rayos del sol.

-¿Y los rayos de la luna?, ¿Cómo se apagan?.- cuestionó el curiosos digimon, ojeando ese libro de una forma una tanto torpe.

Yamato dio una ligera carcajada.

-Burro… la luna no tiene luz, lo que vemos siempre son los rayos del sol reflejados.

-¿Y la Tierra tiene luz?

-Eléctrica.- sonrió, feliz por esta mini clase de astronomía.- tampoco, lo único que tienen luz son las estrellas, el sol es una estrella que está muy cerca de nosotros, tanto, como para poder iluminarnos de día y dejarnos en oscuridad de noche.

El digimon desistió seguir intentando aprender algo con ese libro y prefirió ver el acontecimiento con sus propios ojos.

-¿Y en el Digimundo también pasa esto?.- preguntó, encantado con esta nueva faceta de sabio de su compañero.

-Eh… uh…- titubeó Ishida, esas cosas no las daban en el club de astronomía.-… eh… pregúntale a Koushiro.- utilizó el comodín, decepcionando ligeramente a Gabumon. Definitivamente su compañero seguía sin ser el genio de los digidestinados.

La luna ya estaba a punto de desaparecer por completo, es decir, la alienación iba a ser perfecta, e Ishida no pudo evitar imaginarse como se vería ese acontecimiento desde ahí.

-¿Crees que algún día estaré ahí Gabumon?

El digimon sonrió.

-¿Me llevarás?

-Nunca iría sin ti.- aseguró el rubio con complicidad.

Se sentía incapaz de hacer grandes cosas sin su fiel compañero, en realidad, no concebía su futuro sin Gabumon. Era su amigo del alma, quien había estado a su lado desde los once años, quien le ayudó a ser como realmente deseaba ser.

Y el fenómeno cósmico se produjo de una forma más espectacular de la que ninguno de los presentes se esperaba, porque en vez de desaparecer la luna por completo se pudo volver a ver entera, solo que de un color rojizo.

-¡Es roja!, ¿a que nos hemos equivocado y estamos viendo Marte?.- apresuró a especular el digimon, buscando rápidamente su libro.

Ishida, completamente maravillado, no apartó la vista en ningún momento.

-Es precioso… - susurró ensimismado. Se giró molesto al percatarse por fin de los cansinos ruidos de los cajones de electricidad y gas.- así no hay quien aprecie este momento.

Caminó hasta su reproductor, era el momento oportuno de poner una relajante musiquilla que estuviese en armonía con el universo, en este caso, la elegida era "El Danubio azul" de Strauss, porque eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo el cosmos, bailando un vals en perfecta sincronía. Por el contrario, Gabumon estaba a cada segundo más asustado.

-Yamato, que creo que esto es presagio de fin del mundo o algo.

-Tranquilo Gabu.- le acarició un poco la cabeza, antes de agacharse para mirar por el telescopio.- eso se debe a que nuestra atmósfera refracta parte de la luz.

-¿Refraqué?.- preguntó él confuso, provocando una nueva carcajada de Ishida.

Era una noche idílica, el fenómeno lunar estaba siendo más alucinante de lo que había imaginado, Gabumon había parado de incordiar y la música por fin acompañaba, solo faltaba un pequeño detalle para que fuese perfecto, precisamente esa chica que tenía el cabello del mismo color del que se veía en estos instantes la luna.

-Ay…- suspiró con tristeza, por pensar en lo romántico que habría sido ver esto con ella.

Se extrañó al escuchar como una especie de eco, o mejor dicho, alguien había imitado su suspiro. Miró a Gabumon frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba que le hiciese burla. Claro que al ver su cara de temor mirando esa luna sangrienta, supo que estaba demasiado asustado como para burlarse de él. Lo confirmó al escuchar una voz femenina.

-Oh Ishida, no solo me robas el corazón, esta noche también me has robado la luna.

Se dio la vuelta para cerciorarse de que en verdad estaba en cuerpo y no solo en psicofonía. Y ahí estaba, parada en la puerta y lo mejor de todo, con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Sora?

Ella lo medio ignoró, arrastrado un gran paquete.

-Tengo un regalo para ti.- anunció, dejando cada vez más desconcertado a su chico.- para mi futuro astrónomo nerd.

El rubio observó el paquete como si fuese una aparición. Esto era demasiado inesperado, teniendo en cuenta que la última conversación que había tenido con su novia había acabado con ella colgándole el teléfono de muy malas formas.

-¿Para mí?.- preguntó, sin poder controlar unas sonrisa de niño ilusionado.

-¡Igual es un arma para luchar contra esa luna roja!.- exclamó Gabumon, realmente apurado, rezando para que Takenouchi sea su salvadora.

Todo lo contrario, era un instrumento, pero para poder contemplar con mayor detalle y plenitud el maravilloso fenómeno.

-¿Me has comprado un telescopio?.- preguntó Yamato, no creyéndose lo que veía.- ¡y menudo telescopio!, el mejor en el mercado para aficionados.

-Bueno…- sonrió Sora, feliz por ver a su novio tan emocionado.- así no tendrás que robar más el del club de astronomía.- comentó, mirando ese cutre telescopio con la pegatina de "pertenece al club de astronomía del instituto de Odaiba".

-Waa…- estaba en shock, pero no perdía el tiempo y ya lo estaba montando, quería usarlo cuanto antes.-… pero esto cuesta un pastón.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?.- respondió la muchacha divertida. Oficialmente estaba en números rojos.- por cierto, no te voy hacer más regalos de cumpleaños, navidad, aniversario o cualquier otra festividad en los próximos diez años… bueno, alguna postal dibujada como mucho.

-Me parece justo.- asintió Ishida inmerso en su telescopio. En estos momentos Sora podría ser un marciano que no se habría dado cuenta.

Sora lo miró con ternura, mientras se asomaba a la terraza y se dejaba hipnotizar por esa mágica luna desaparecida.

-Tenías razón, es un acontecimiento que no te puedes perder.- suspiró la muchacha sin perder la sonrisa.

Yamato ni la escuchó, continuaba sumido en su nuevo telescopio, quien sí le prestó un poco de atención fue su compañero.

-¿Ya se ha casado tu prima la gorda?.- preguntó, extrañando a Sora y haciendo que Ishida volviese a tierra firma. Ahora que Sora había aparecido no quería espantarla por nada del mundo.

-Yamato, ¿le has dicho a Gabumon que mi prima está gorda?

-Eh… uh… yo, creo que no.- excusó, tratando de hacer memoria. Había despotricado tanto contra los Takenouchi que ya no se acordaba de lo que había podido decir.- pero… oye… respecto a nuestra discusión…

Seguía prefiriendo una patada en la entrepierna a ir a esa boda, pero no quería otra nueva discusión, además, tenía que compensar el caro regalo que le acababa de hacer su novia, por lo que estaba dispuesto a ceder, sin embargo, Sora volvió a sorprenderle.

-Olvídalo.- negó la muchacha.- tú tenías razón, quería que vinieses para tener alguien con quien entretenerme, porque la verdad que me entran ganas de pegarme un tiro cada vez que pienso en esa horrible boda. Pero bueno, es mi familia, soy yo la que tengo que aguantarlos, no puedo obligarte a eso.

Ishida la escuchó atentamente, sintiéndose un poco despreciable y, por qué no decirlo, marginado. Puede que no quisiese ir a esa boda pero le hacía ilusión saber que Sora sí quería que fuese, que sí lo consideraba de su familia. Como de costumbre estaba apunto de hacer una, como Sora la calificaba a estas alturas "yamatada", que consistía en decir que no a algo, hacerse de rogar hasta el límite, para que cuando ella cedía y dejaba de suplicarle, él entonces dijese que sí lo haría.

La chica intentó contener la risa al escuchar su balbuceo.

-Eh… bueno… uh, tal vez, pueda ir.

Cuando creyó que ya tenía controlado su ataque de risa, se volvió a él fingiendo seriedad.

-Yama, gracias, pero no hace falta de verdad. Va a ser un rollo…

Con una tierna sonrisa, Yamato la rodeó de la cintura.

-En ese caso, haremos un suicidio colectivo, pero no te voy a dejar sola, porque las parejas también están para eso, sino, en la invitación no pondría "y acompañante".

Takenouchi sonrió satisfecha, puede que le hubiese puesto la trampa y él como siempre hubiese caído, pero no, ella veía algo más en ese comportamiento. Veía su amor y devoción hacia ella, su completa determinación de que esto iba en serio, que era una relación madura y consolidada, que no tiraría todo por la borda por una rabieta infantil. Suspiró de felicidad, mientras, sin apartar los brazos que Yamato mantenía en su cintura, se giraba lo justo para quedar de espaldas a él, apoyada en su pecho, acariciando sus fuertes brazos y mirando juntos esa luna rojiza que ya estaba desapareciendo, la tierra ya se había movido, y la luz blanquecina característica de la luna que ya se empezaba a vislumbrar indicaba que el sol volvía a iluminarla. Todo regresaba a la normalidad.

-Gracias por venir.- dijo Yamato, apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

-Es un momento histórico, no quería perdérmelo por un enfado tonto, ¿Cuándo tendremos la oportunidad de poder verla otra vez así?.- cuestionó la pelirroja, a sabiendas de que los fenómenos cósmicos suelen caracterizarse por su escasa repetibilidad.

-En realidad, los eclipses de luna son bastante comunes.- apuntó Yamato, quitando un poco de magia al momento para llenarlo de ciencia.

Sora lo miró de soslayo. Su novio cada vez era más nerd y menos romántico, por lo que, para mantener ese tándem perfecto que siempre habían sido, ella tendría que ser cada vez más romántica.

-Pero nunca será este, tan perfecto. ¿Cuantas personas estaremos viéndolo en este momento?, ¿Cuántas personas estaremos conectadas porque miramos el mismo punto?, ojos de todo el mundo se reflejan en ella y de esa manera nos miramos los unos a los otros. ¿No es algo increíble como un simple trozo de roca sin vida puede unir a todo el mundo?

Yamato se dejó cautivar por las palabras de su novia, su tono cálido, dulce y amable de siempre le seguía enamorando como el primer día. Además, que Sora era de esa clase de personas que tenían la capacidad de enternecer y sacar su lado más dulce y amoroso a cualquiera, incluso a un gruñón como él.

-Por algo es nuestra luna.- apostilló Yamato, besándola cariñosamente en la sien.

Sin duda alguna, así era la noche perfecta que llevaban semanas preparando, con ellos, como dos enamorados que eran, balanceándose al son del vals que presidía la noche mientras se dejaban hipnotizar por esa preciosa luna que ya quería volver a salir e iluminar con esa luz, que aunque no fuese propia, era el préstamo más hermoso del universo.

Y aunque el baile cósmico jamás se detendría, dentro de poco volvería a ser algo rutinario, algo que casi nadie se molestaba en mirarlo, el momento del mundo pendiente del universo estaba terminando, el eclipse tocaba a su fin.

Sora se recostó más si puede en su novio y aunque la noche fuese cálida, este correspondió abrazándola con más fuerza, pero esta atmósfera de romanticismo fue rota por un molesto ruido.

Ambos jóvenes se giraron lo justo para echar una mirada recriminatoria a ese digimon, que ajeno a todo, apuraba la bolsa de sus crujientes aperitivos.

-Pues al final no se ha acabado el mundo.- murmuraba, con cierta decepción, sacudiendo las ultimas migajas en su boca.

La pareja se miró y se sonrió, para después fijar de nuevo la vista en la protagonista del día de hoy, confiando y deseando que esa tímida roca continuase siendo testigo, durante el resto de sus vidas, de su profundo amor.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: aquí una nueva historia que fue inspirada por el precioso eclipse total de luna que tuvo lugar este día 15, el cual por supuesto no me perdí. Bueno, sin más, como futuro astronauta me imagino a Yamato súper emocionado e ilusionado con estas maravillas del cosmos y para que el fic tuviese un poco de miga y fuese un sorato, le metí el pequeño desacuerdo de mis chicos. Además que, ¿existe algo más romántico que contemplar un precioso eclipse lunar con la persona que amas?… bueno, que espero que os haya gustado, que los que tuvisteis la oportunidad disfrutaseis del eclipse y los que no, pues que estéis atentos al próximo, porque es un espectáculo que merece la pena contemplar. Miremos más al cielo y disfrutemos de estas pequeñas cosas que en realidad son grandiosas.

Espero que os haya gustado. **soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado:17/06/2011


	14. Antes de la batalla

**PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS**

~** Antes de la batalla **~

Dejó la guitarra a un lado y exhaló con desesperación. Le era imposible concentrarse y sacar una melodía decente, porque irremediablemente sus dedos tocaban una que tan de memoria se sabía pero que no era parte del repertorio de los "Wolves".

Se llamaba _Tobira_ y pertenecía en exclusiva a Sora Takenouchi.

Gruñó por décimo quinta vez al darse cuenta de que ya estaba pensando otra vez en ella. ¡Así era imposible concentrarse! Aunque paradójicamente ella siempre había sido su inspiración.

Seguramente se debiese a que hoy en concreto pensar en ella no era motivo de alegría, ni le hacía esbozar esa sonrisa embobada de los últimos tiempos. Hoy pensar en ella le provocaba preocupación, resquemor, incluso cólera.

Miró el calendario, vio la marca del maldito día de su partida, es decir, mañana y vio la marca también del esperado día de su vuelta, es decir, quince días después, o lo que era lo mismo un día antes de que se retomasen las clases. Conclusión: todas las vacaciones de primavera fuera de Odaiba.

Volvió a hacer lo que llevaba haciendo cada cinco minutos esa tarde: comprobar su celular y D-Terminal. Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, ni un nada. ¿Tan difícil era acordarse un poco de él? Iba a estar quince días lejos de él, ¿acaso no le importaba nada?

Lo guardó de malas formas tirándose boca abajo contra el colchón.

Quizá no era justo su comportamiento, a fin de cuentas iba a disputar un torneo de tenis a nivel nacional muy importante por el que había estado trabajando mucho tiempo, desde antes de Navidad, es decir, desde antes de que empezasen su relación y él pudiese exigirle nada.

Sabía que se lo merecía y que estaba muy ilusionada, pero…

Gimió impotente, dándose media vuelta.

Había hecho mil planes para estas vacaciones de primavera en los que ella irremediablemente formaba parte y ahora todo se truncaba. Estaría solo, peor que eso no estaría con ella.

Se levantó resoplando, preguntándose cuando demonios Yamato Ishida, ese lobo solitario que se prometió no necesitar a nadie se había vuelto tan dependiente de esa dichosa pelirroja.

En realidad todo sería diferente si fuese él quien se iba, estaría lejos de ella igualmente, pero no estaría en casa por lo que no tendría esta sensación de abandono. Ahora estaba en casa, en Odaiba y Odaiba era sinónimo de estar con Sora, de encontrarla a la esquina del instituto esperándolo, o en las pistas de tenis machacando pelotas sin descanso, o en su cafetería favorita tomando un batido, o en la escuela de Ikebana de su madre haciendo algún que otro arreglo, en general, tenerla siempre al otro lado de su puerta.

Pero ahora llamaría a su puerta y no estaría y eso era lo que le agobiaba. No podía sentirse cómodo ni llamar hogar a una ciudad donde sabía que no iba a encontrarse con ella.

Sabía que era una forma de pensar egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo, porque ahora que por fin había encontrado a esa persona a la que relacionaría siempre con su hogar, no quería perderla ni por quince días, ni por un segundo. Necesitaba saber que podría encontrarla cuando quisiese.

Un último vistazo a su celular en donde todo seguía igual, y se decidió.

Tomó la chaqueta y salió rumbo a esa puerta donde ella aún estaría al otro lado.

...

Tarareaba una canción que Ishida no reconoció como suya. En circunstancias normales no le habría importado, es más, le habría sorprendido lo contrario, que cantase alguna de sus canciones puesto que no disponía de un gran repertorio. Pero estaba tan susceptible con su inminente abandono que le molestó que ni tan siquiera se acordase de él inconscientemente por medio de su música.

Siguió por el corredor y llegó a su dormitorio sin decir absolutamente nada, fue incapaz de hacerlo porque automáticamente esa sonrisa de enamorado se dibujó en su cara.

Doblaba la ropa con minuciosidad, como solía hacer todo, con dedicación y cariño. Luego alzó la cabeza, posicionando las manos en las caderas, pensativa. Él cruzó los brazos y se recostó en el marco, disfrutando de la visión.

Agitó sus cabellos rojizos y se dirigió al armario. Al abrirlo Yamato se vio reflejado en su espejo y rió. Estaba tan concentrada en sus cosas que ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

Cogió unas prendas y cerró la puerta rápidamente, pero entonces quedó parada.

Yamato permaneció a la expectativa, ¿acaso ya le había visto?

Despacio, Sora repitió sus movimientos, abriendo el armario, mirando el espejo justo en el ángulo que creía haber tenido esa preciosa visión.

Retiró ligeramente la cabeza estupefacta, porque en efecto ese rubio en pose despreocupaba que no apartaba sus azules ojos de ella era él. Su flamante y enigmático novio.

Se volteó para encararlo, ya con esa sonrisa que iluminaba el corazón de Yamato, ocupando su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- cuestionó incrédula por lo que veía.

El chico cerró los ojos y levantó los hombros.

-Nada… ¿y tú?

Con esa reacción, Takenouchi ya supo que estaba molesto por algo y que se iba a hacer de rogar para que se lo contase, pero no le importó. Le gustaba demasiado su presencia y ya iba a estar lejos de él eternos quince días, por lo que disfrutaría al máximo de estos minutos.

-Estoy terminado el equipaje.- comentó, metiendo en la maleta esa prenda que ocupaba sus manos.

Ishida la siguió con la mirada.

-¿Es que te vas?.- cuestionó, haciéndose el indiferente.

La portadora del amor se volteó extrañada.

-Voy con el club de tenis, ya te lo dije.

El rubio hizo un gesto de comprensión, recargándose más si puede en el marco.

-Eso, se me había olvidado.

Giró la cabeza penetrando con su intensa mirada en los rubís de Takenouchi, intentando de alguna manera intimidarla.

-¿Y te vas para mucho tiempo?

Había hecho la cuenta incluso de los minutos que iba a estar fuera, pero quería escucharlo de su boca, que ella le dijese claramente "te voy a abandonar durante quince días y ni tan siquiera me iba a molestar en despedirme de ti".

Sora fue incapaz de mantenerle la mirada. Era increíblemente acusatoria.

-Quince días, creo que también te lo dije.

El rubio hizo un sonido de conformidad.

-De acuerdo.- se apartó del marco de la puerta, dándose la vuelta.- que te diviertas.

Era una reacción increíblemente infantil, pero era de la única forma que le salía comportarse. Quería que ella estuviese pendiente de él y hasta, por qué no, se sintiese culpable de dejarle solo y eso solo se conseguía comportándose como un crío inmaduro.

Sintió sus dedos tomándole de la muñeca y sonrió con satisfacción, pero se contuvo de mostrarle esa sonrisa a Sora cuando la encaró.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa, yo también tengo cosas que hacer y además así no te molesto.

Takenouchi bajó la mirada tomándole ahora del jersey, jugueteando con su bordillo.

-No me molestas, ¿de donde te has sacado eso?

El rubio se hizo el indiferente, como si fuese inmune a ese tono y esos gestos tan adorables de la pelirroja. Le detuvo de las manos.

-Debes de estar ocupada, no pasa nada, ya nos veremos dentro de quince días.- dijo, dedicándole la sonrisa más falsa de la historia.

Y Sora palideció, cayéndole esa cifra como una enorme losa en su espalda. Quince días, iba a estar alejada de él quince días y ni tan siquiera se había molestado en planear esta última tarde con él. No es que no lo hubiese pensado, bueno realmente había intentado no pensarlo para no echarlo de menos. Concentrarse al máximo en el torneo y olvidar lo que dejaba en Odaiba.

Se sintió tremendamente culpable.

-Oye Yamato, aún tengo que hacer algunas compras para el viaje, ¿por qué no me acompañas y pasamos la tarde juntos?

Victoria. Bueno, no había anulado el viaje, pero al menos había conseguido que sintiese un poco de culpabilidad por dejarlo solo y eso era una gran victoria para Ishida.

-Si te hace ilusión, supongo que podría posponer mis planes, a fin de cuentas tengo quince días para hacerlos.- recalcó de nuevo esa cifra y Sora suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Voy a por mi bolso.

...

-Espera un segundo.- tiró de su brazo reteniéndolo y el rubio resopló mirando al cielo, al de arriba claro.

Miró ahora sí, de reojo, a su cielo, que se recolocaba el gorro mirándose a un escaparate. Desde que se había comprado ese dichoso gorrito había realizado esa acción ya veinte veces, en concreto en todos los escaparates por los que habían pasado.

-Ya estás bien, ¿podemos seguir con nuestra vida?.- cuestionó el compañero de Gabumon con agotamiento.

Sora le sonrió.

-Es que hacía tiempo que no me ponía gorro y no sé si acierto a llevarlo.- volvió a mirarse como cual Mimi.

Yamato se contagió de su sonrisa haciendo un gesto con la cabeza mientras le ofrecía su brazo para que se enganchase.

-Sigues siendo la chica que mejor lleva los gorros de Odaiba.

Y eso le bastó a la pelirroja para sentirse la chica más guapa que paseaba por el animado boulevard, y aunque no fuese cierto, a los ojos de Ishida sí lo era y eso era lo único que importaba.

Se enganchó a su brazo muy animadamente, reanudando el paseo.

-¿Entonces te gusta mi gorro nuevo?.- insistió.

Ishida rió.

-Sí…- contestó alargando la última letra en exceso.

Sora lo miró con malicia.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te gusta mi peinado?.- preguntó con provocación.

Dado el tono ameno de la charla no se esperaba la reacción tan brusca que tuvo su novio. Detuvo el paseo y la miró seriamente.

-No soy Taichi.- dijo secamente, reanudando la marcha de una forma más acelerada.

Takenouchi tuvo que correr un poco para seguirle el ritmo y no perder su brazo.

-¿A qué viene eso?.- preguntó tristemente por su cambio de humor.

-Pues que yo no voy a permitir que te enfades conmigo por comentarios irrelevantes.

La portadora del amor bajó la cabeza.

-Solo era una broma.

-No soy Taichi.- repitió el chico con molestia.- no entiendo las bromas que van dirigidas a sus comentarios y acciones.

Sora suspiró.

-Perdona.

-No pasa nada.- contestó él, pero al contrario de su propósito, es decir, tranquilizar a Sora, la agobió más, debido a que su tono reflejaba una gran irritación.

El paseo se volvió frío, silencioso a pesar del bullicio del centro y tenso.

Sora sabía que había metido la pata, aunque tampoco tenía muy claro por qué, solo sabía que era por Taichi. Yamato podía resultar muy susceptible con todo en general, más con cualquier tema que hiciese alguna comparación entre él y su mejor amigo. A veces le resultaba hasta paranoica esa necesidad de diferenciarse con el moreno, sobre todo a los ojos de la pelirroja. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que ella no los diferenciaba?, ¿que no los trataba de diferente manera?

Resultaba hasta insultante la actitud de su novio, acusándola, como si tuviese que sentirse culpable de sus comentarios.

Pero se resignó, porque a fin de cuentas, Yamato tenía razón en una cosa, él no era Taichi por lo que no venía al caso hacer comentarios que solo tendrían sentido con Yagami.

Lo único que conseguía era esto, despertar sus celos y ponerle de mal humor.

Confiaba en que con el tiempo Ishida se fuese relajando, se convenciese de que la relación que ella mantenía con Yagami no era ninguna amenaza a lo que sentía por él, y finalmente pudiesen disfrutar plenamente de todo, sin ningún tema tabú, ni miedo a decir o hacer algo que pudiese molestar al otro. Pero entendía que aún era muy pronto para eso, que su relación todavía debía madurar mucho, que ellos debían madurar, conocerse y vivir experiencias, para que así pudiesen gastar bromas con solo sentido para ellos dos.

La pelirroja sonrió por imaginarlo, más que eso, estaba convencida de que ese sería su futuro.

Alzó la vista disfrutando del animado paseo, cuando sus ojos chocaron con alguien que no esperaba ver y su mente se liberó de cualquier pensamiento que le atormentase.

Yamato sintió como Sora tiraba de él. La miró y siguió lo que señalaba.

-Es Hika-chan.

Ishida entrecerró los ojos. ¿Es que la última tarde que iba a pasar con su Sora en quince días tenía que ser monopolizada por los Yagami?

A penas se dio cuenta de cuando, pero la chica ya les había saludado y puesto que iba con su inseparable cámara en la mano les había sacado una foto a la que casi no le dio tiempo ni a posar.

Ni llegaron a cruzar dos palabras, ni a acercarse demasiado porque la castaña ya siguió su camino, aunque a Sora le había parecido ver a alguien muy familiar con ella.

-¿Era Takeru el que iba con ella?

El rubio achicó los ojos buscándolo entre el gentío.

-Me habría saludado.

-Igual no querían que les viésemos juntos.- fantaseó Sora con diversión.

Yamato la miró atentamente unos segundos, como intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a esa actitud. Agitó la cabeza retomando el paseo.

-¿Por qué no iban a querer que les viésemos juntos?, si siempre están juntos.

-Igual les da vergüenza que les veamos juntos en otro ámbito que no sea el colegio o asuntos digitales.

Debía reconocer que en estos asuntos las chicas eran mucho más perspicaces o fantasiosas, según como se mire, que los chicos.

-¿Quieres decir que están como pareja?.- cuestionó Yamato, con una sonrisa entre ilusionada y maliciosa. Si fuese cierto, ya tendría diversión para los próximos quince días, que se resumiría en molestar a su hermanito por su relación con la pequeña Yagami.

La pelirroja sonrió abiertamente, pues el gesto de Yamato había cambiado por completo. Con unos divertidos comentarios a costa de los adorables angelitos había conseguido que la molestia de Ishida se disipase y pudiese volver a contemplar esa sonrisa que le iluminaba el alma y le aceleraba el corazón.

Se achuchó con más fuerza a su brazo.

-¿Crees que algún día serán novios como tú y como yo?

Y Yamato la miró con esa adictiva arrogancia tan característica en él.

-Creo que sí serán novios, pero no como tú y como yo.

Totalmente derretida, Sora apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, estrujando tanto su brazo que casi impidió que la sangre llegase a él.

-Eres adorable.

Las mejillas de Ishida se cubrieron de un gracioso tono carmín, que le dio un aspecto más adorable si puede.

Claro que no había que olvidar que Yamato estaba enfadado, bueno, en realidad nunca lo había estado, pero seguía mustio por el próximo abandono de su chica y sabía que podía sacar mucho más de esa situación que un simple achuchón y unas palabras bonitas.

Le provocaba cierto nerviosismo, porque nunca se lo había propuesto, pero sabía que era el día idóneo para ello, por lo que no debía desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Respiró hondamente y se armó de valor.

-Esto… ehm…

Tartamudeos incoherentes, eso significaba que Yamato estaba intentando decirle algo importante, por lo que la chica le prestó atención.

-¿Sí?

Chocó con sus ojos rubí, que lo miraban con máxima expectación, y abrumado, tuvo que bajar la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba el chico arrogante y sobrado ahora? Al final, solo era un niño inseguro e indeciso que estaba aprendiendo a amar.

-Quiero decir que… bueno si… eh… ¿le importaría a tu madre que…en fin… que cenases en mi casa?.- lo dijo y Sora, ni reparó en el hecho de que no se lo pidiese directamente a ella, es decir, que ya daba por seguro que ella iba a aceptar, y para que engañarse, era verdad.

Yamato la conocía mejor que nadie.

No hizo falta decir nada con palabras, porque la luz que emanaban sus ojos y la sonrisa que ocupaba su cara fue la mejor respuesta que podría haber dado.

...

-¡Siéntate!.- exclamó por enésima vez empujando a la pelirroja a su silla.- eres mi invitada, cocinaré yo y tú te estarás quietecita.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y gimió impotente. No estaba acostumbrada a estarse quieta mientras los demás trabajaban, aunque debía admitir que era halagador el trato que le estaba dando Ishida.

Escaneó ese desorden de cocina que tan bien conocía, no por nada desde Navidad era allí donde pasaba gran parte de sus tardes libres, pero curiosamente nunca había coincidido encontrarse en esa situación. En estos meses era la primera vez que se quedaba a cenar en casa de su novio y eso le provocaba una marea de nuevas sensaciones.

Se podría decir, que era un paso más hacia delante en su relación.

Sin poder remediarlo, sus ojos ya habían quedado presos de ese rubio mientras sus pensamientos divagaban sobre el buen rumbo que estaba tomando todo esto que empezó con unas galletas en un camerino.

Esbozó una sonrisa por su atuendo, sin duda alguna si otra persona le viese con ese delantal no habría dudado en reírse en su cara. Le alegró saber que Yamato confiaba en que ella no se reiría y si lo hacía, cosa que era bastante irremediable, no se molestaría.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya se había levantado nuevamente y caminaba hacia ese rico aroma que desprendía el puchero que con tanta dedicación y mimo removía su novio.

Yamato se sobresaltó al notar que Sora olfateaba por encima de su hombro.

Se dio la vuelta todavía con la cuchara en alto para encontrarla de puntillas, con una irresistible sonrisa de niña buena y con las manos en la espalda.

En ese momento abrazarla muy fuerte contra sí fue su máximo deseo, pero se contuvo.

-Te he dicho que te sientes.- intentó sonar firme, indicándole el asiento con la cuchara.

-No toco nada, solo miro.- contestó la chica, apoyando los pies en el suelo y torciendo un poco la cara para ver el guiso.

Ishida lo tapó.

-No se puede ver, ni probar la obra de un artista hasta que esté terminada.

-Pero sí oler.- contraatacó la tenista con provocación.

Y el muchacho resopló, dándose por vencido.

-Siempre te tienes que salir con la tuya, ¿verdad?

Sora percibió su tono de derrota, demasiado dramático para el carácter de la conversación.

-No gruñas.

Se recostó en la encimera, bajando la cabeza abatido.

-No gruño.

Takenouchi perdió la sonrisa, invadiéndole un sentimiento de preocupación. Su chico llevaba todo el día raro, más de lo habitual. Había pasado de la irritación, a la paranoia hasta llegar a la depresión que era donde se encontraba ahora.

No sabía a que se debía exactamente pero sí que quería remediarlo. No podría irse tranquila sin estar segura de que Yamato se encontraba bien.

Le tomó de las manos tirando de él para enderezarlo y hacer así que alzase la cabeza y la mirase.

-¿Me vas a decir ya lo que te pasa?

El chico se encogió de hombros, mirando su alrededor melancólico.

-Nada, está todo bien.

Era lo que llevaba buscando todo el maldito día, que ella se preocupase por él, pero su orgullo le impedía decir claramente el motivo de su desdicha. En gran medida porque sabía que era un motivo egoísta e increíblemente infantil.

Trató de volver a concentrarse en el guiso, pero ella se lo impidió.

-Mañana me voy y no voy a poder estar a gusto si sé que tú no estás bien.

Y fue lo necesario para hacer reaccionar a Ishida, mejor dicho a esa necesidad de proteger a todo lo que amaba. Solo de imaginar que Sora no iba a disfrutar de su tan merecido como ansiado torneo por su culpa le entraban ganas de abofetearse a sí mismo.

Esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos, ya era hora de, aunque le doliese, comportarse como un adulto y mirar por el bienestar de su chica.

La tomó de los hombros trasmitiéndole calidez y seguridad, esa a la que Sora estaba tan acostumbrada cuando se encontraba entre sus brazos.

-Tú solo preocúpate de disfrutar y de ganar ese torneo, yo estoy bien.

Sonaba sincero, pero no logró convencer del todo a la pelirroja.

-¿Seguro que no te pasa nada malo?.- cuestionó con temor.- me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

El músico sonrió con satisfacción. Era tremendamente reconfortante sentir como alguien se preocupaba de esa manera tan abnegada por ti. Sin duda era muy dichoso por tener el amor de esa joven.

A ella no le podía ocultar nada, ni tan siquiera sus berrinches infantiles.

Bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban por los brazos de ella, posicionándolas en su cintura, mientras sus pulgares, acariciaban su abdomen tiernamente.

-Es que… supongo que… bueno… que Odaiba no es lo mismo sin ti.- confesó alzando tímidamente la mirada.

Cualquier peso que amenazaba por ocupar el corazón de Sora se disipó al encontrarse con esa mirada de amor.

Sonrió abiertamente al entender al fin lo que le ocurría. Nada más y nada menos que la iba a echar de menos. No podía creer que su insignificante partida hubiese causado tanto impacto en su imperturbable novio. Sin duda era una nueva muestra de su amor sincero.

-Serán solo quince días.- tranquilizó la chica.

-Todas las vacaciones de primavera, nuestras primeras vacaciones como novios.

Takenouchi llevó la mano a su mejilla, proporcionándole una dulce caricia.

-Habrá muchas más.

Ishida asintió, pasando ya sus brazos por alrededor de su cintura, estrechándola más a su cuerpo.

-También va a ser la primera vez que estemos separados tanto tiempo desde Navidad.

La compañera de Piyomon dejó caer la frente contra su pecho.

-Si nuestros corazones están unidos ninguna distancia en lo suficientemente grande como para separarnos.

Solo la portadora del amor era capaz de soltar ese tipo de frases y que no sonasen ni cursis ni excesivamente idílicas, sino reales, como una verdad máxima. Yamato supuso que sería uno de los poderes que le otorgaba su emblema.

La separó de él, para reflejarse en esos ojos del color del amor, para memorizar cada detalle de su rostro, para recordarlo nítidamente hasta que pudiese volver a tenerlo a esta distancia.

Y como cabía esperar, lo siguiente que notó Sora fue ese agradable y adictivo cosquilleo en sus labios, provocado por el pausado beso de su novio. Jamás se lo diría pero la forma en la que Yamato la besaba, tan dulce y calmada era una de las cosas que más iba a echar de menos.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de que este beso se estaba tornado diferente, de que algo nuevo estaba ocurriendo, pues por sus labios entreabiertos, Yamato estaba introduciendo su lengua, sin descaro, de una forma tranquila, incluyendo esa acción con la más absoluta naturalidad dentro del beso. De una manera en la que si ella no estaba de acuerdo, pudiese detenerlo antes de que empezase.

Pese a que le sorprendió, Sora no tuvo en ningún momento la intención de apartar la cara, ni de no permitir el beso, es más se amoldó a esta nueva sensación en cuestión de segundos, con la misma sencillez con la que Yamato había elevado el nivel del beso. Había dado un paso más en su relación.

Y de la misma forma que empezó, Ishida lo finalizó, sin poder controlar su sonrisa pícara por lo que acaba de hacer y más al ver el sonrojado rostro de su chica, que respiraba más fuertemente, pero sin necesidad de hacer grandes esfuerzos, pues el beso no se había tornado frenético. Todo lo contrario, había seguido conservando la misma delicadeza y ternura.

Sora abrió lo ojos, pero eso no hizo que llegase a tierra firme, porque la marea de nuevas sensaciones que acababa de experimentar aún la mantenían flotando entre ese cielo que eran los ojos de Yamato.

-Es para que no te olvides de mí y sepas lo que dejas en Odaiba.

La pelirroja asintió, buscando de nuevo sus labios como si de un imán se tratase, pero esta vez solo recibió un beso en la mejilla.

-A la vuelta más y mejor.- le susurró al oído con coquetería.

La tenista fue volviendo en sí conforme el color rojo se fue adueñando por completo de su cara, apartándose un poco de Yamato y de su comprometida situación, lo que hizo que este inflará el pecho con más arrogancia si puede.

Pero entonces algo les devolvió a tierra firme, se voltearon temerosos hacia el puchero, de donde salía ese humillo y ese olor.

Con tantas nuevas experiencias se habían olvidado por completo de su cena.

-¡Se ha quemado!.- apartó Yamato con desesperación.

Gimió al ver que no podría rescatar nada de su guiso.

-Creo que tampoco olvidaré el primer día que cocinaste para mí.- dijo Sora con diversión, asomándose por su hombro.

El rubio, deprimido por este nuevo fracaso, solo encontró un consuelo posible.

-No puedo esperar a tu vuelta.- confesó, tomándola de las mejillas, mientras ahora sí, con un descaro sin precedentes, se adueñaba de esos labios que siempre marcaría como suyos.

Y esta vez los dos se dejaron llevar por el beso, por su amor, haciendo de esta despedida, primera de muchas otras, algo que jamás olvidarían, y dándose cuenta de que en verdad la distancia física no era nada, mientras sus corazones siguiesen unidos.

Además, si así eran sus despedidas, valdría la pena esperar por sus reencuentros.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: tenía mono de Sorato y el capítulo se escribió solo. Seguro que lo sabéis pero por si acaso aclarar que esta escena se supone que ocurre antes de la peli "Diaboromon strikes back", peli sorato por excelencia jeje.

Nada más, gracias por leer, más por comentar.

**Soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado: 24/05/13


	15. Preguntas y miradas

**PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS**

~** Preguntas y miradas **~

Azul, penetrante, cautivadora y con un aura de misterio que a día de hoy, la muchacha no era capaz de explicar. Así era la intensa mirada que el chico mantenía sobre la joven, prácticamente desde que había llegado.

De vez en cuando ella la miraba de refilón, para devolver en pocos segundos la vista a sus libros, como si hubiese mirado algo prohibido. Todo lo contrario que él, el cual ni se molestaba en disimular su descaro.

Trazó algún que otro esbozo en sus apuntes, pues le era imposible concentrarse en la materia de estudio. Gruñó al darse cuenta de que era el cabello del chico que la miraba tan fijamente lo que había empezado a dibujar. Una vez más, haría un retrato de él inconscientemente.

Lo tachó, arrugando el papel y dejándolo a un lado. No permitiría que esa mirada, lectora de sus pensamientos, se adueñase también de sus manos.

Trató de concentrarse en sus libros, lo intentó con toda la fuerza de su voluntad. Aislarse lejos de esa mirada la cual no era capaz de interpretar del todo, pero no lo consiguió, esos ojos celestes traspasaban cualquier tipo de barrera que ella intentase poner.

Se rindió, deponiendo las armas, en este caso el lápiz sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- inquirió, cruzándose con la mirada.

El que pareció sorprendido por la inesperada reacción de la muchacha fue el chico.

-¿Cómo?

-Llevas todo el rato mirándome.- acusó como si fuese el peor de los delitos.

-¿Eso es malo?.- rió el rubio.

-Sí, si no sé por qué lo haces.- argumentó torpemente la chica.

-¿Por qué hago el qué?.- cuestionó, empezando a encontrar esto bastante divertido.

-Mirarme así.

-¿Así cómo?

-¡Así!.- exclamó la chica, totalmente agobiaba.

Estaba jugando con ella y ambos lo sabían.

Yamato, sin perder la sonrisa victoriosa, ladeó la cabeza, apoyándola en el sofá, pero sin dejar por ningún instante de mirarla.

-Está bien, tú ganas.- Sora lo miró expectante.- te miro así porque….- hizo una pausa para darle emoción.- te estaba imaginando desnuda.- soltó, ronroneando hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que estallaba en carcajadas.

Takenouchi apartó la cara con desagrado. Yamato Ishida lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a desperdiciar una oportunidad idónea para abrirse ante la mujer que decía amar y de esa forma que ella, lograse entender al fin todos los misterios de esa mirada.

-Eres un baka.- soltó, de forma que quedase claro su molestia, al mismo tiempo que retomaba el lápiz.

No obstante, el rubio no le dio importancia.

-¿Te has enfadado de verdad?.- cuestionó, sin obtener respuesta, lo que provocó que este pasase a la acción, arrebatándole el lapicero.- no me ignores.- reclamó, dándole un leve golpecito en la cabeza con el instrumento de escritura.

Pero no consiguió lo que pretendía, es decir, la reacción de la pelirroja, aunque fuese para gritarle enfadada. Simplemente se limitó a ignorarle, tomando los apuntes para poder leerlos detenidamente.

Tras unos segundos esperando una respuesta y darse cuenta de que no se iba a producir, Yamato repitió su acción, esta vez arrebatándole los papeles.

-¿Te enfadarás si te los quito?.- provocó, y le empezó a mosquear ya en serio la nula respuesta de su novia.

Tomó esta vez su libro y antes de que se lo pudiese acercar a la cara, Ishida ya se lo había quitado, arrojándolo hacia atrás, para acto seguido, vaciar de un manotazo toda la mesa.

-Ya no te queda nada más que yo.- dijo triunfal.

Con un semblante de absoluta desidia, a Sora no le quedó más remedio que encarar al muchacho.

-¿Qué quieres?

Tan pronto que esos rubís estuvieron en su campo visual, el rubio recuperó la sonrisa y la picardía.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, a la vez que acariciaba su abdomen de forma juguetona.

-Quiero besarte un poco.- susurró, dándole un leve beso en los labios.- y quizá, dejar de imaginarte… y poder verte.- musitó, depositando un sensual beso en su hombro, mientras introducía una mano por debajo de la camiseta de la joven y le bajaba un tirante con la otra.

Paró extrañado al notar, o mejor dicho no notar ninguna respuesta de la pelirroja, ni verbal ni física, simplemente se había quedado como una estatua.

-¿Ocurre algo?.- preguntó con preocupación.

Normalmente, ella no se resistía a sus insinuaciones. No quería decir que siempre acabasen rematando por todo lo alto, más que nada porque sería un deporte de riesgo en casa de ella, que era donde se encontraban, pero no solía negarse a unos cuantos achuchones, besos y caricias.

Haciendo uso de una frialdad desconocida para Yamato e incluso para ella, la chica se encogió de hombros, desviando la vista al frente.

-Nada, solo que no me apetece.

Y eso descolocó por completo al rubio. Era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras salir de su boca, es decir, que lo rechazaba tan descaradamente.

Se retiró un poco de ella, llevando también la vista al frente, mientras frotaba sus manos con inquietud sobre sus piernas.

-Ou… vale… eh… sí claro, está bien... no quería agobiarte ni… nada… lo siento.- balbuceó, sin saber donde meterse, estaba incluso avergonzado, como esas primeras veces en las que su mano subía más allá de la rodilla de la joven.

Hubo unos minutos de absoluto silencio, en donde ahora la estatua era Ishida, y en donde Sora era la que lo miraba incesante, esperando volver a ver esa mirada que la hechizaba. Sin embargo, ya había desaparecido.

Se sintió un poquillo culpable del mal rato que pasaba ahora Ishida o por lo menos eso expresaban sus incómodos gestos. Tampoco quería que creyese que había hecho algo malo ni mucho menos, pero en ese momento no le había salido actuar de otra manera.

Suspiró, acaparando así la atención de Yamato, que la miro de refilón.

-Quizá si me lo dijeses, me volvería a apetecer besarte.- dijo y eso descolocó todavía más a su novio.

-¿Eh?

Nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron y Sora no pudo contener la sonrisa por ver esa penetrante mirada azul que tan embrujada la tenía hacía unos minutos trasmitiendo absoluta confusión.

Sabía que ahora tenía el mando y si algo le gustaba a Takenouchi era dominar las situaciones, sobre todo las emocionales.

-Dímelo.- repitió, alargando el sufrimiento de Ishida un poquito más.

Y como hacía dos segundos Yamato no tuvo ni la menor idea de lo que le hablaba la chica. Hizo amago de intentar decir algo, pero nada coherente le venía a la cabeza y si algo no quería, era decir alguna insensatez que provocase el enfado mayor de Sora.

Un nuevo cruce de miradas, una nueva sonrisa de triunfo de la joven y el músico se inspiró.

-Es eso…- respiró con relajación. Creía tener la respuesta al enigma, y como tal tomó de las manos a su chica, mirándola directamente a los ojos.- te amo.- dijo dulcemente y fue en busca de su recompensa.

Pero sus labios jamás llegaron a encontrarse con los de ella y eso hizo que abriese los ojos extrañado.

-¿No era eso?.- inquirió con apuro, y por el gesto de escepticismo de la muchacha estaba claro que se había equivocado.

-Eso ya lo sé, no te preguntaría cosas que ya sé.

El comodín no había funcionado y Yamato seguía en el mismo aprieto de no tener ni la menor idea de lo que tramaba esa chica, porque eso sí que le había quedado claro: estaba jugando con él.

La risa contenida de Sora fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia del rubio.

Giró el rostro y se cruzó de brazos haciendo notable su malestar.

-No soy tu payaso privado.

Sora reconoció al instante el tono de su novio, no pudiéndose creer lo que escuchaba y veía.

-¿Te has enfadado?

-No, es solo que no me apetece aguantar tus preguntas absurdas de tu mente retorcida de mujer.- espetó.

Y la gran duda que le vino a la mente a la chica al escuchar eso fue si echarle de su casa por la puerta o por la ventana, no obstante, contuvo sus instintos primarios y se templó.

-Claro... porque a ti solo te interesa mi cuerpo desnudo de mujer.- bufó, torciendo el gesto y cruzándose también de brazos.

Evidentemente que esa afirmación ofendió al rubio, pero claro, se lo tenía merecido ya que su lengua también había expulsado veneno.

-Eso no es justo.- defendió, expandiendo los brazos, es decir, entrando en modo receptivo.

Ella siguió inmóvil.

-Claro que es cierto, por eso eres incapaz de responderme a la pregunta.

-¡No puedo responder a tu pregunta porque no sé cual es tu pregunta!.- exclamó Yamato sintiendo que enloquecía.

-No me grites.- recriminó la pelirroja, llevándose la mano al oído y girándose hacia él. Al menos, sus gestos ya no eran tan herméticos.- y si me escuchases sabrías cual es la pregunta porque es la que te pregunte antes, pero en tu respuesta ya dejaste claro en que pensabas.

El balón regresó a Yamato en este singular partido que estaban disputando, una vez más, ella controlaba la situación, pero ya sin ningún rastro de diversión ni en sus gestos ni en su mirada.

Ishida recreó rápidamente toda la conversación en su cabeza y tan solo encontró una pseudo pregunta en ella, pero le parecía tan absurda que no se creía que fuese verdad, que todo este rollo fuese por ello.

-¿Por qué me miras así?.- probó sin demasiada seguridad.

-¡Vaya!, si el súper hombre tiene memoria.- dijo la mujer con sorna.

-Ya te la he contestado.

Y Sora flipó por el descaro de su novio.

-Lo oí, pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuese en serio. ¿De verdad es lo único que piensas cuando me miras?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí.- contestó Yamato sin vacilación alguna y eso fue demasiado para la joven.

Quedó unos segundos sin poder reaccionar, mirándolo atentamente a los ojos, a esos misteriosos ojos causantes de esta discusión y en los que muy a su pesar veía absoluta sinceridad.

-No tiene gracia.- dijo, intentando sonar fuerte, pero sonó bastante insegura.

Y Yamato sonrió, pero no con picardía ni con triunfalismo, sino con total adoración. Pasó uno de sus mechones tras su oreja, acariciando en ese gesto su mejilla.

-La primera respuesta era una broma, yo hablo de la segunda, ¿acaso no recuerdas la segunda?.- preguntó, retomando el control del partido pero ya en un tono conciliador. Lo dejaría en tablas gustoso.

Takenouchi agitó la cabeza un instante desorientada, teniendo que hacer memoria de los últimos minutos, logrando recordar tan solo una frase coherente por parte del rubio en esta singular tarde.

-¿Porque me amas?.- probó con bastante cautela.

Sonrió segura de su respuesta conforme Ishida agrandaba su sonrisa, y esta vez sus labios sí llegaron a juntarse.

-Será mejor que te acostumbres a mi mirada.- susurró Yamato mimoso, besándola delicadamente.

Esta lo abarcó entre los brazos, recibiendo gustosa sus muestras de afecto.

-Y tú será mejor que te acostumbres a mis preguntas absurdas de mi mente retorcida de mujer.- dijo con retintín.

-Mientras siga funcionando el comodín…- murmuró para sí mismo, incrementando la intensidad de sus besos y caricias.

-¿Qué has dicho?.- cuestionó Sora apartándose un instante.

Yamato tan solo sonrió, aproximándose de nuevo a ella.

-Que te amo.

Y completamente derretida a sus encantos y sus palabras, Sora no solo aceptó el amor que le ofrecía su novio, también dejó de preocuparse por entender al cien por cien los misterios de su mirada, ya que lo importante era lo que sentía en su corazón cuando veía esos océanos posados en ella y era exactamente la respuesta que le había dado Yamato.

No eran necesarias más preguntas… de momento…

-**OWARI**-

* * *

N/A: tan simple y tontorrón que no da lugar a comentarios. Ains… el amor…

**soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado: 3/7/14


End file.
